Obsession
by ills
Summary: For as long as Usagi Son can remember she has always loved Vegeta, but he just sees her as his rival's brat. To make matters worst his son, Trunks is in love with her. Will he be able to make her love him instead of his father? Trunks/Usagi
1. Obession

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon.**

**Obsession**

**One**

**Obsession:**_ noun:_The domination of ones thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, desire, ect.

Obsession, this is what my sickness is called.

Obsession shaken, stirred with a mix of equal parts of lust and admiration.

Some might have called it a silly high school's girl crush or fantasy. But, silly school girls didn't have crushes that lasted well over eleven years. Crushes at this age were notorious for being fleeting, as most girls my age were fickle. The average girl had posters plastered all over their walls of men who were on the covers of magazines. Men that were actors, models and singers were what a normal girl would consider crush material.

But, I didn't have a crush.

And the man I obsessed over wasn't a singer, actor, or a model.

He was a sayjin, a prince at that too.

A virtual Adonis, carved with pure muscle.

A face that could launch a thousand ships, guaranteed. Or at least a thousand ships to my heart.

He was a cold man that held enough power that with a flick of his wrist he could reduce the world to ruble.

What I'm trying to say is that I think I have a thing for the muscular badass with the heart of steel.

Ah, but there were some setbacks that made this fairy tale romance crumble even before our vows could be exchanged. The man I was obsessed with and held deep lust for that was insatiable, was older than my father. Actually, he was a man that was born and breed to be my father's ultimate rival. I couldn't even say for the most part that they were even friends. I think it might have been a one-sided friendship on my father's side. I couldn't imagine my prince wanting to have an association with my father in that way. He might have deemed as saying that he wanted to go run hand in hand with my father in a field of lilies. Yeah, not happening in this lifetime or the next.

If that wasn't bad enough he was married with a kid. Well actually, technically he wasn't 'married', if that's of any help. He was just living with a woman that he constantly fights with and apparently sleeps with. 'Cause ya know, nine months later, _baby_. Funny how that stuff works. You can barley stand a person and still you have sex and children with them.

But, you know what I don't have to worry about in their relationship.

Love.

Cause there is none between them.

I can hear the concerned moans in the audience already but don't worry I don't intend to be a family wreak… no wait, change of phrase; I don't mean to be a sex-friend breaker up, person.

No, don't worry people. He doesn't even know I exist. Oh, wait that's being overly dramatic. Of course he knows I'm a living, breathing person. But, he knows me as his son's friend or as "that stupid Kakarot's brat".

Ouch.

But, that's ok, cause as God as my witness one day I'll make him notice me.

I'm not all that sure how yet but one day it will come to me.

Making him crawl for me; filled to the brim with all the lust and love his body is capable of and.. well the rest is kind of X-rated but very drool worthy, trust me.

I'm not entirely sure when or how this obsession first started. I've just always remembered as a little girl I'd always admired his pride, strength and of course his handsome features. While most little girls always admired their father's over anyone, I admired the man that was always trying to beat my daddy into a bloody pulp.

I guess I'm not quite normal.

But I can say- OUCH!

A choir of laughter floating freely in the air made its way into my ear drums. I turned around in my seat to find that they belong to not only my twin brother, Goten, but also a certain lavender haired sayjin. Staring daggers at the two I dropped my vision to the ground, noticing the projectile, a paper airplane, which had been launched at my head.

Bending over slightly over my desk I scooped up the offending projectile from the ground with a roll of my eyes. I launched it back at the lavender hair boy who, with mirth dancing in his eyes deflected it before it made contact. "Honestly, Trunks are you still in grade school? I mean come on we're sixteen now and your SEVENTEEN.. time to grow up."

"Your one off in la la land, drooling all over your desk," Trunks said while him and my twin continued giggling like school girls.

What childish idiots I wasn't drooling… at least I don't think I was- oh crap, there's a wet spot on my sleeve. How embarrassing!!

When I started feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks I quickly turned back around facing the whiteboard, watching their reflections.

"Aw, Usa were you fantasizing about a boy? By the way you were drooling it must have been one hot-" Goten didn't get to finish his statement before Trunks reached over and smacked him on the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Goten asked as he rubbed his injury.

"Because, you say the most annoying things!" Trunks countered.

"Well it is Valentines; it's most likely she was dreaming about a boy." Another smack was heard, echoing throughout the classroom. When will my twin learn to hold his tongue? "Or, maybe she was dreaming about food.. yea that's more likely." When he didn't receive any punishment after his statement, Goten felt it ok to continue. "Actually, I'm kind of hungry myself." At this I, along with the entire classroom heard his tummy rumble.

I turned towards him once again while running a hand down my face in annoyance. "How can you be hungry? We just ate lunch last period and if you don't remember you ate half of my lunch."

Goten smiled sheepishly at me, "Oh yea, but I always have room for more." At this both Trunks and I let out a sigh simultaneously.

"So?" Trunks raised his eyebrows and locked his eyes with my own. "What were you dreaming about that caused you to drool?" He smirked, "You were thinking about me, weren't cha?"

I rolled my eyes once again, "Oh. My. God. Get over yourself Trunks, your not that cute."

"Ah! But you think I'm cute."

"Arg!" I screamed out in frustration while turning away from them once again. His arrogance was so annoying. But, I have to admit that his father was an arrogant man as well, but his made him even sexier. Trunks' arrogance made me want to slam his face into a wall.

But, I didn't cause he was my best friend.

Annoying best friend, but best friend none the less.

While chewing on the end of my mechanical pencil I stared absently at the wall. We had free-period for our last class of the day because they couldn't find a suitable substitute today. Some pranksters, who I believe to be a certain lavender haired boy and his accomplice, put laxatives in our teacher's coffee. They rushed him out of the school building after they kicked in and unfortunately for him he was no where near a bathroom.

I let out another loud sigh, unfortunately Trunks had reminded me a little fact that I was trying to forget right now.

Today was Valentine's day.

The day for couples.

And I was currently couple-less.

Cause the man I wanted to be in a couple with was banging some aqua haired witch.

Ok, I'm a little bitter.

I couldn't help but wonder if the two were currently in bed together, feeding chocolates to one another. Scratch that, I don't think that's something he would do. He's probably training in the gravity room right now and she's off doing something whorish.

Ok, I'm really bitter.

But, I was going to enjoy my own chocolate today. When I past by my locker during lunch time I noticed that it was about to explode with all the gifts and love notes that had been stuffed inside. At least that would comfort me today, as I celebrated my loneliness.

I wondered what he would think if I gave him chocolate or wrote him a love letter. He'd probably, most defiantly laugh in my face and hold it over my head till the day I died. I think he'd prefer it if I brought my father's dead body as a token of my love. Like that would happen.

Ah, unrequited love.

"Oi! Usa!" Snapping my head in the direction of the voice I noticed my brother by the door. "Come on day dreamer the bell went off already."

"Coming!" I yelled back as I started to pick up my books and stuff them into my bag. Just as I cleared my desk an envelope, that seemed to float from the sky landed on my desk. Puzzled I turned my head and noticed that my best friend was standing next to me.

Trunks blushed, "Happy Valentine's Day, Usagi." His blush began to deepen, if that were possible. "Um.. There's a note inside that's kind of important. Make sure to read it now." I blinked and just as I opened up my eyes he was rushing out the door with my brother in tow.

"That was fast," I said while giggling and opening up the note. "Please come up to the roof after school, there's something I need to tell you."

Oh God, here we go.

Here was another problem. The son of the man I adored was head over heels in love with me. There was only room in my heart for one man and his name was…

Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayjins.

I just had to make it clear to Trunks that there was no room in my heart for him. As I grabbed my bag and got up from my desk I declared it, "Time to set some things straight- Ahh!"

Klutz attack.

Tripping on my shoelace I face planted on the cold, hard tiled floor.

Wah!

Why does this always happen to me?

--

**An: I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm already rewriting two stories that are both almost 200 pages long on this website. Also I have five stories I'm working on, at Fiction Press. Ahh! BUT, I came up with the concept this morning and I just had to write it! **

**I guess I'm going to have to ignore my original fiction for a bit. **

**Fan fiction is too addicting. **

**I wrote the summary down and it was about two pages long… this is going to be a long story filled with smutty smut and drammma! **

**This is going to be my first Usagi/Trunks romance. Even though I prefer Vegeta/Usagi stories I wanted to give this a try.. but there are going to be hints of V/U. So, let me say, Vegeta is my fav DBZ character but in this story to make it work I had to make him.. do some very bad things.. and we'll your not.. actually just wait and see. Just know, no matter how bad he is, I love him. lol.  
**

**Don't you just love these love triangles? Lol! **

**Be sure and review and tell me what you think! **

**ills**


	2. One Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, if I did.. then whoot, good times.. but no, I don't... Sad times._

**Two**

As far back as my memory can take me, my mother has always told that a woman is only suppose to have room in her heart for one man. She always told me to forever love, honor and if one has to keep him in line by sheer force, at all times.

That's why magical fry pans were invented and why I learned and used martial arts.

I found myself envious of my parents and their relationship. Sure, it hit a couple of speed bumps… considering that my dad keeps on dying and coming back to life. I think my dad has hit zombie statues by now.

When I was little I used to think that my mom was crazy. For various reasons but the biggest one was because of what would happen at midnight every night at our house. I started noticing when I was five. I used to wake up in the middle of the night; the only way I could get back to sleep was with the comfort of my favorite comforter.

Yes, you guessed it…

A midnight snack.

To get to the kitchen I would have to pass by my mother's room. As I would tip-toe by it I would find myself hearing my mother talking. At first I had thought that my mom had an imaginary friend just like me. She would tell her "friend" about her whole day, reciting it to the very last detail. Then she would continue to retell every little thing that happened to me and my brother's. How were doing in school, how we were getting along with our friends, and our health. Mom just kept on babbling on and on, I was surprised at how much her "friend" wanted to suffer through all this.

It was like that random soccer mom at the dry cleaners that had to share pictures, tales and brag about how her children were the best/cutest thing that ever graced this Earth.

It was like, c'mon mom, stop, it's embarrassing.

But, as much as it was embarrassing it was oddly comforting. I would find that after I would pick out my midnight snack I would end up sitting next to my mom's bedroom door. I would listen to her for what seemed like hours, being lulled to sleep by her voice.

This would happen frequently, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why my mother didn't say anything about waking up in the morning to find me camping out in front of her bedroom door.

Ah, strange parent.

I guess this would be considered a security blanket.

It took me years to figure out that my mom wasn't at all crazy, but in actuality quite sane. Her imaginary friend had actually been my father, communicating from Other World. My mother had been keeping my father updated on the day to day happenings of our family so it felt like he wasn't missing a thing being… 'ya know, **dead**.

My security blanket became my very own midnight soap opera, popcorn and butter included.

After my mom's take of our day, she would get really quite. I guessed that it then my father's turn to retell his day. Which I think went a little something like this. Today I trained really hard, and then I ate a lot, afterwards I passed out. Next day, repeat. After this little gold nugget of information was shared, was when things got interesting.

At this point is where I would whip out my chocolate creamed filled Ho-Ho.

My parents, well actually my mom- cause she was the only one I could hear- would start with the…

I love yous.

I can't stand to be apart from you.

I can't breathe without you.

All I can see and think about is you.

_Love. _Love. **Love**.

**You**. You. _You_.

Come home now!

It wasn't till I was seven that my dad was able to do the very thing that my mom had wanted. And my midnight soap opera and snack time had to come to an end. Cause instead of talking at midnight they were up doing, well, _each other_.

What child can be lulled to sleep by the sounds of their parent's lovemaking?

Ew.

Gross.

Puke.

Nevertheless, I did envy their relationship. I wanted that to be me and Vegeta one day. To have a connection so powerful that death couldn't even separate us. I knew that Vegeta had died not once but twice already, I wonder if he did the same with that aqua haired woman. Naw, if they did, all that was discussed was positions of the karma sutra. Not anything lovey-dovey. Prince Vegeta was waiting for me to do that.

No love for thunder thighs.

At the tender age of seven I found myself in the market for a new security blanket. It came in the form of a ripped piece of blue spandex.

Besides my mom's and my families happiness, one of the other great things about my dad's zombie like return from the dead was that Vegeta came over now. At that age I had always wished that he would one day come over to play house with me, joining me later for a tea party. Instead he would drop by to come and spar with my father. Every time I, along with my twin and Trunks would sit on the sidelines glued to every punch and kick.

Goten and I had always said we were there to cheer on our father but you know I secretly was rooting for Vegeta along side Trunks.

During one of their more fierce spar sessions Vegeta had gotten a piece of his blue spandex ripped off. It came raining down from the sky like a gift from heaven. I caught it ease and while blushing I excused myself. I made up an excuse, saying that I was going to throw the piece of cloth away. Momentarily both Trunks and Goten had shot me an odd look, but both returned to being engrossed with the battle after a yelp was heard. They had found it odd that I was willing to walk away and miss a piece of the battle just to throw something away.

What they didn't know is I had no intention of throwing it away.

I knew that if I had waited till after the battle I might have been caught and would have no way to sneak my new treasure to my room. Bypassing my older brother, mom and the tramp in the kitchen had been easily done. I ran to my room and quickly stuffed my new security blanket and precious treasure underneath my pillows. From that day on I slept with it tucked under my shirt, resting it on top of my stomach. (Having this nasty habit of never waking up on time, I hid it there so no one would see it if they should happen to walk in. I knew it would have been tough one to explain to any of my brothers, or worst my mother why I was hugging a piece of my prince's garments while sleeping.)

Can you imagine the awesomeness of this treasure?

That piece of spandex had clung to my Adonis's body.

His sweaty, chiseled, perfect body.

When I laid it on my own skin it was like an indirect skin on skin moment.

I know I'm a sad, sad creature.

When I had first gotten it, it sill smelled of him. His musk, which should totally be bottled, marketed, and sold to the masses as cologne.

Obsession by Usagi Son. Fragrances to heighten your love life.

Wait, scratch that. I don't want to share that erotic fragrance with any woman or man for that matter. Back off bitches.

This is kind of gross; I know I can hear your groans of disgust already. But for the nine years that I've been in possession of it I've never washed it. Wait, hear me out. I wanted to preserve the smell for as long as possible before it faded. Unfortunately, it had faded after a couple of weeks and then afterward I just couldn't bring myself to wash it. There might still be some musk left damnit, I just can't detect it now.

Thank my lucky stars that through all of these years I've been able to hide my passion and lust for Vegeta. All of my friends and family had been fooled. Except, because I had hidden this it looked to them and other outsiders that my heart was available for the taking.

Hence, my many admires.

Not to mention my family's and that whore's idea of playing matchmaker.

This is where Trunks comes in.

If I asked Trunks right now, just how long he's loved me for I can guarantee that he would say something akin to 'from the first moment I met you'.

Romantic loser.

Not that I remember, but thanks to the tramp I have the home movies to prove it. When we were babies Trunks had always clung to me. Roughhousing with my brother, Goten meanwhile he only hugged and kissed me. Later on when we got older he would join me at my tea parties, in Vegeta's stead. Though he would out right deny it if anyone brought it up.

As we grew his emotions for me got stronger and although he never directly said it I knew the lavender haired boy was in L.O.V.E. with me. The little caresses he gave me every chance he got and his cheeks lighting up whenever he made eye contact with me were a dead give away. He had been so obvious that the whole world seemed to know that Trunks Briefs was in love with Usagi Son.

In the sixteen years that I had known him, Trunks had only had one girlfriend. When we were thirteen he briefly dated this girl named Mina. Who, by the way, was nothing but a COPY CAT, CLONE of me. I seriously think this girl stalked me and got plastic surgery, extensions and contacts to copy my every feature. I had been so upset that I stopped seeing and talking with Trunks while he was with her. That turned out to be just a week. Guess Trunks figured out real quick that there was no substitution for me. I heard through the grape vine that Mina had been so devastated that she ran away from home, moving to London to join the police force.

Bye, bye silly clone. Have fun getting cats out of trees for the rest of your existence. I hope you end up being a meter maid!

Trunks was proving to be one of my biggest obstacles in the way of getting my prince, besides the tramp of course.

Everyone had been so excited about Trunks and I getting together. The tramp and my mom wanted to unite the two sayjin families with our "union". Meanwhile, I wanted to unite the two sayjin families by bedding and marrying Vegeta.

All of them had assumed that I liked Trunks in the same way that he liked me but like him didn't have the balls to confess.

Morons.

No one ever considered my feelings when my mom and the tramp would try and play matchmaker by tricking us into secret dates or setting up romantic traps for the two of us.

Every last one of these had been both awkward and horrible.

I had guessed that Trunks would take his feelings to the grave. Maybe it had been the holiday that helped Trunks grow a pair. It was just too bad that I was going to have to cut that pair off with my rejection.

I wanted to do it harshly, as to not give him a remote chance or sliver of hope. However, I knew that if I did it like that then mine and Trunks's friendship would be destroyed. His pride wouldn't have let him be friendly with me past this. That would mean that I have no reason to go over his house. Aka, I would have no excuse to sneak a peek at Vegeta.

I had to be delicate with this matter.

As I went over suitable rejections I made my way to the school's rooftop where I knew Trunks would be waiting. With a gulp I pushed open the door to reveal my best friend leaning on the fence that surrounded the roof.

Trunks was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice my presence. I took this chance to observe him. He had opened up his school uniform jacket, revealing a black tank top that clung and highlighted his abs. When the wind blew it disheveled his lavender hair and for a brief moment he looked-

_**Doki, Doki. **_

Wait, what the hell was this… this feeling?

I dropped my school bag, unintentionally breaking him out of his thoughts. "Usa?" As my nickname past through his lips I diverted my eyes to the ground.

What was this feeling? Why was my heart beating? Was I catching a cold? Wait, no I've never caught a cold in my life.

What is this?

"Usa?" Trunks asked again and I could hear his footsteps as he walked towards me. He stood before me and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Usa, look at me, please." He begged in a small yet demanding voice. "There's something that I've wanted to tell you for the longest time. I think… that you know what I'm about to say and you understand but I need to say it aloud." He gulped. "Usa, I-"

"Usagi Son, I love you!!!" I heard a voice shout through a speaker system. Both of us looked to the side, startled. On the West Campus School building rooftop, that was directly across the courtyard stood Mamoru, the Student Counsel President. His cronies were all holding up a banner that read, "Usagi, go out with me!! I love you." Meanwhile, Mamoru stood next to them with his arms crossed.

It was really odd, usually Mamoru was a really calm, conformative, book worm but whenever it came to his feelings for me he always went over the top.

It was really annoying and humiliating.

Why would I go out with a puny human boy with no muscles when I have Vegeta to look at? Please, stop, it's embarrassing.

"What is he thinking?" I could hear Trunks say, as his grip on my shoulder's tightened.

I sighed as I felt the heat rise to my face; my own anger was starting to bubble to the surface. Detaching myself from Trunks's grip I cupped my mouth and screamed. "I don't date high school boys!"

I could see Mamoru's face deflate at my rejection, he stood there slack jawed. His little cronies let the banner drop in shock.

That takes care of that.

When I turned I saw that Trunks's face had too deflated. Before I could say anything he gave me a fake smile. "Hey! I have an idea, why don't we go over my house and grab a bite to eat? Come on," He grabbed me by my hand and led me away.

Guess the pair he grew just fell off on there own.

For a brief moment my mind pondered what that feeling had been, but I wrote it off when I remembered what Trunks had said. We were on the way to his home…

Aka… I had a chance of seeing his father.

Yummy, good times.

Woot!

Oh my god… so excited!

--

**An: Doki, if you didn't know is a manga term for when a person heartbeats. ****So I was on youtube looking up Haou Airen Amvs and I found one that was made with the song Addicted by Kelly Clarkson. I've never really heard any of her stuff but that song actually gave me so much inspiration for this story. I think that song and The Animal in Me by Motley Crue are this fic's theme songs. I actually was so excited that I ended up writing a whole bunch of future scenes… that were a little smutty. Lol. **

**I want to thank all of the people that reviewed!! **

**B-ko, Usakobunny, Isis, Amy thanks for your compliments. Love you, appreciate it! **

**Saiyagurl87- aw thanks, lol.. yea can't you tell I don't like Bulma very much. Lol. Love u always. **

**Cosmic-lover- I hope that this chapter met up to you expectations, and thanks for the originality compliment. XD**

**Ladyredvelvet- your review actually made my day. Thank you so much, and I'm so glad that you enjoyed the story and the way I'm writing Usagi. I'm more trying to play up her day dreamer, devoted to one lover and jealousy qualities in her personality. It's not going to end up a Vegeta/Usagi but there are going to be hints of it… it's a Trunks/Usagi story. But, yah I'm glad with both of my stories I could make you like the Vegeta/Usagi pairing. **

**Yes, I converted someone. Muhahaha! Lol. **

**I also wanted to thank all the people that put this story on their alert and favs list. Mauh! **

**Well I'm off to go watch Skip Beat and read both new chapters of Love Celeb and Vampire Knight. I was good and actually forced myself not to get distracted by them and actually finish this chapter. I deserve a pat on the back. **

**Oh, I made a boo-boo in the first chapter that I fixed! Trunks is seventeen while Usagi and Goten are sixteen, my bad! **

**Please review, see you guys next chapter where we get to actually see how Usagi acts around Vegeta. o0o**

**ills**

P.S. this author note was excessively long. O.O


	3. Jail Bait Strategies

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, if I did.. then Vegeta would be the strongest sayjin and be king of the earth. But, sadly for Vegeta and I, I don't. _

**Three**

The wind was in my hair, I felt as light as feather and I could feel… I could feel… _I could feel a hand running my thigh_.

"Trunks!" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing Trunks to jump.

He blushed furiously having being caught, sort of speak, red handed. "Sorry, I was just trying to get a better grip. I don't want you to fall or anything."

"Sure you were," I stated while readjusting my hold around his neck.

Some days I cursed the fact that I didn't know how to fly. My mother had taught me the basics of fighting but ki blasts, flying and becoming a super sayjin were a big no-no.

Learning to become a good wife is more important, she says.

Studying and passing all my classes with honors is what I should strive for, she says.

Becoming a proper lady should be my top priority, she says.

Well, thanks to that logic I was stuck getting rides from Trunks bridal style. Meanwhile he "accidentally" molested me and exposed my underwear to the grand populace of West City.

Gee, thanks mom.

We were currently heading towards Capsule Corps compound, where my prince resides. Even though Trunks was on his way to being eighteen and I was on my way to being seventeen, not to mention the fact that we were fully capable adults, we were still not allowed to operate hover cars. (Because, it's so less dangerous to fly everywhere, yeah right.) So being restricted in this way I had no choice but to let Trunks fly my butt everywhere.

I often thought that this was apart of the whore and my mother's "get those two silly kids together" plan.

I couldn't wait to get to Capsule Cops, I was so excited. It was seriously starting to irk me that Trunks was taking his sweet ass time.

Trying to savor the moment, young swine?

Finally, snail boy got us to the compound and as we saw it come up on the horizon my heart nearly leaped out of my chest.

Vegeta: the prince of all sayjins, the prince of my heart, my one and true sex slave master… was standing on the front lawn.

Become sill my frail beating heart.

O, thou are nothing short of perfection.

He was wearing his typical blue spandex and- oh good lord did his muscles get bigger?

"Usagi? Is the wind bothering you?" Trunks asked and I had to force myself to tear my vision away from my prince in tight spandex.

"No, why?" I asked still in a haze.

"Because you have slobber on your chin, if you'd like I could slow down."

That was enough to shock me out of my haze. "No, I'm fine." I managed to get out. It was my turn to look away while blushing. Quickly I whipped the drool off of my chin.

This was twice in the span of one day that Trunks had caught me drooling over his father. At least he didn't know the details of my day dream, nor had he caught me staring at his father. But, I need to be more careful.

Still, Vegeta being here did present itself with an opportunity. Ever since last summer when I had developed into my womanhood… aka I finally grew a pair of boobs and a booty. I had been working on some strategies to exploit these assets to gain Vegeta's attention.

I think that it was a perfect time to put my first plan into action.

**Usagi's patented Jail Bait Strategies #1**

As Trunks landed on the soft grass of the compound we both saw that Vegeta's eyes were locked on us. This couldn't have been more perfect, I had already captured his attention.

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled gruffly. "Get your ass over here right this instant!"

Guess not.

"Yes father!" Trunks called back as he set me down gently. He ran up to my dream boat without another word and proceeded to be scolded for apparently not training this morning.

This was my perfect chance.

Unlike Trunks's male uniform, which consisted of a high neck, zip up jacket and slacks, my school girl uniform was the picture perfect definition of eroticism. (This was probably why my school was so popular among the boys.) This school girl adorned a simple white button down shirt, which highlighted two of my very best features, quite tightly. If there was a slight chance that you were blind and missed my very own flotation devices upon first glance. Then a back-up system had been set up, in the form a short patterned tie. It reached the second button of my shirt and acted like an arrow, pointing to my own treasures. I wore thigh high, lacy pantyhose with black bucked shoes. And the cream of the crop, my piece de resistance, is what you can only imagine. Yes, correct my skirt. If used correctly this baby could bring the whole male populace to its knees. My secret weapon came in the form of a thigh high patterned miniskirt.

With my weapon of choice lock and loaded I made my way over to an irate Vegeta. Good, he was so distracted by his anger that he had yet to notice me slinking up yet. Inside my mind I was giggling with pure excitement, he would never see this coming.

When I was a few foot steps away from them I put my plan into action. Throwing one leg into the air, I screamed as I teetered and fell back on my butt.

**Mission Objective: Fake Klutz attack**

Looking up at the two I was fully aware that I had gotten both of their attention. By the blush on Trunks's cheeks I could tell that my plan was on the right track. I shifted my leg and upon hearing a gasp coming from Trunks I knew when to stop.

"Eh, I'm so clumsy," I stated while scratching my head and shifting my leg once again.

Fhohoho, it was the old patented school girl panties sneak peek routine. My prince didn't stand a chance against my panties. When I had landed I had made sure that my skirt had flipped up. With every shift of my leg, the more I exposed. Also, these weren't your ordinary Monday-Thursday panties; these were my fringe, silky, see-through, 'I'm-getting-laid' panties. I'm surprised Trunks hadn't fainted from his massive nose bleed yet.

Hesitantly my eye ventured to those of Vegeta's and O.M.G. he was looking down.

Hook.

Line.

Sink---

"Yes, clumsy is correct woman, you're a disgrace to the sayjin race! But, that's because you come from that idiot's gene pool!" Vegeta growled out, "Learn to walk correctly!" He huffed before turning around and stalking off.

**Mission Status: Complete Failure **

I slouched over, feeling defeated. I had tears in my eyes that were just threatening to fall. How could I've failed? My plan had been full proof. Am I not sexy? No, that can't be it.

While I had been lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that Trunks had pulled himself together and squatted down in front of me. He rested one hand on my shoulder while gently lifting my chin with his other hand. Our eyes met and his eyes soften, "He can be such a jerk sometimes. Are you ok?" He asked softly.

_**Doki, Doki**_.

Trunks leaned in and I was lost, lost in my overwhelming emotions and his eyes. I let him lean in closer and closer, our lips almost-

"Trunks?" I heard a voice call out timidly from a distance, on instinct I shoved Trunks away, causing him to fall on his bottom. I looked up just in time to see that WHORE/SLUT/TRAMP/WITCH come around the corner. She raised her non-waxed, unmanageable eyebrow at us. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She said while shining those ugly, slanted, yellow teeth at us.

"No mom," Trunks replied while blushing and pushing himself up. Once he stood he offered me a hand, which I took, pulling myself up.

"Hi Usagi, how are you doing?" The witch asked and I turned plastering on a fake smile.

"Hi, (censored) I'm doing really well today. How are you?" Ew, I hate saying her name, it makes me sick. I can't even stand to even write it. Puke. Like I want to know how you're doing witch, go to other world already and stay there.

"Eh, I've been stuck in board meetings all day." She sighed while rubbing the back of her neck. "But, that's life. What brings you over?" The witch asked with a little glint of suspicion in her eyes as she looked in-between Trunks and I. "Don't you have any plans for the special holiday?" I could hear Trunks choke and I wanted to slam her head into the ground.

"Trunks was ever so gracious to invite me over after school, and no I unfortunately don't have plans today because I'm still single (censored)." And, who's fault is that? Hmpt! "Do you have any plans today?"

The witch sighed once again, "No can't say I do. His highness isn't one to want to celebrate 'stupid human rituals'. I'm just going to go to the gym, take a pill and go to sleep."

Victory dance!

Take that you stupid tramp!

Can't even hold Vegeta's interest, you old hag!

"Go to the gym? Why would you want to do that (censored)? You look perfect the way you are." Haha, yeah right blimpy! Gosh, you could land airplanes on that ass.

The witch blushed, "Aw, thank you Usagi, your so kind hearted. But, it's going to be summer in a couple of months and I want to start working on my bikini body as soon as possible." Ew. Oh. My. God. I accidentally pictured it, oh god it burns! No! "Oh, before I forget I'm actually really glad I bumped into you guys. I actually have something for your mom in my lab. Could you be a dear and deliver it?"

"It'd be my pleasure." I smiled.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Blimpy waddled her way inside the house and I swear I could the squeals from her rusty limbs squeak with every step she took. Blimpy was fat and getting old.

"I guess we can just hang out at your house after we deliver that thing to your mom." Trunks said after the whore had disappeared inside. I nodded my head but didn't look at him.

It didn't take the whore too long to return, carrying a huge box.

What the fuck?

"I'm sorry but there's been a shortage in the manufacturing department lately, hence the meeting I was stuck in all day." She let out a sigh, "I would lend you a capsule to put this in but I don't have any spares."

The whore tried to push the box onto me but Trunks stepped forward and took it from her hands. "Let me get that."

"Aw, Trunks you're so polite and such a gentleman, don't you agree Usagi?" She smiled at me, obviously planning this whole thing to make her son look good.

"Yes, he is." I agreed and Trunks blushed.

"Mom, are you going to lend me a hover car? I can't possibly balance this box and Usagi at the same time." Trunks asked.

Valid point, if she denies his request I know something fishy is going on.

"No, you're too young." Caught! I knew it! "And I don't have time to take you myself; my private trainer is waiting for me." She placed a hand underneath her chin as she pondered for a way to screw us over. The tramp snapped her fingers, "Ah, I got it. I'll just get Vegeta to go with you. He can carry the box and you can carry Usagi."

Vegeta, over my house.

Squeal!

The witch was sending him into my lair.

"Mom, I don't-" Trunks started and I interrupted him.

"(Censored), that's a great idea. But, how will you convince Vegeta to help us, he can be such a stubborn man." The tramp smiled, falling into my trap. Yes, pick a fight with him and make him hate you even more.

"Oh, leave that to me." Blimpy floated to where Vegeta was and moments later we could hear to the two begin to bicker.

Muahaha.

"Are you really ok with Vegeta coming?" Trunks asked and I smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok." I replied and in that moment Vegeta appeared in front of us. His eyes spoke of the levels of irritation he was feeling at that moment. He grabbed the box roughly from Trunks and shot up in the air.

"See, Usagi that wasn't so hard." The tramp said as she placed a hand on her hip. "Well, I'll see you two later. Have fun today!"

"Bye mom," Trunks said his farewells while lifting me up, bridal style.

"So long, (censored), don't work too hard at the gym." I said, flashing my pearly whites at her. See bitch, this is what shade teeth are suppose to be.

As Trunks lifted into the air I sighed with happiness.

My prince was going to be at my house, which means I had another shot at carrying out a second mission.

I'm never going to admit defeat.

Not to that witch…

Not to anyone!

--

**An: So consider this your early X-mas present. Two Chapters in two days, and with this, this story is caught up with my other two. I think I'm going to update in a system. First Dark Side of the Moon, then Death is only the Beginning, and then this story. **

**Did you like Usagi's Jail Bait Strategies? Lol, you'll most def be seeing more of these in the future. Lol. I got the idea from Hot Gimmick a manga that I love.**

**Seven reviews in one day… tears, so happy. **

**B-ko- thanks glad you're in L.O.V.E. hehe**

**Cosmic-lover- That's so awesome that I made you laugh so hard. **

**Kristine- thanks so much, and yes they are. **

**Usakobunny-lol yea that's my fav part too.. **

**Isis- thanks for your review**

**Saiyagurl87- yay I got ya hooked! Yea, don't quote me on it but I think I might have all the Sailor Moon characters do little cameos here and there… we'll see though. **

**Sakura Lisel- Yea, everyone just ruining Trunks and Usagi's little moments. No, they aren't aware of Usagi's lust for Vegeta. Weather they find out or not you're just going to have to wait and see. Lol that would be funny if they just decided to make them go into an arranged marriage, lol. And, who said all of their matchmaking attempts were going to be failures, your just going to have to stay tuned and find out. **

**Thanks guys… your reviews actually pushed me to finish this tonight and get it out. Hope you enjoy it and continue to support me in the future. The next chapter is going to be out either next week or maybe at the end of this week. I have it and the next chapter planned out already I just need to sit down and write it. **

**See ya next chapter, please review! (Top secret: reviews make me want to write more.. aka you get chapters out quicker!) **

**ills **


	4. C cup Attack

_Disclaimer: Vegeta told me to tell you that you're a pitiful human if you think I own the rights to Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I don't own a thing! _

**Four**

Life always was both perfect and cruel all in the same token when it dealt with Vegeta and I. Of course he was at my house without his little sex friend but instead of being in my bedroom with me making out, he was currently picking a fight with my father.

Life is so cruel.

Trunks and I landed on the front lawn just in time to witness Vegeta chucking the box he was carrying into the front door of our house. We both gasped in horror as we watched my father physically restraining my frying pan wielding mother. She was after my prince's blood for being so rude but we all knew that she wouldn't have been able to cause any significant damage. But, we all feared that she might just cause my prince to put her in the hospital.

Not good at all.

Vegeta had just scoffed at my mom as he brushed past her entering my home. My mom saw red at his actions and nearly took my dad's head off to try and get her hands on Vegeta.

I have to admit, my prince is so cool!

He's the only person I know that has the balls to stand up to my mother and actually be able to walk away unscathed.

Amazing.

What had been inside of the box was actually a brand new state of the art shower. I didn't understand; we had a perfectly fine, running and working shower. Why did we be made to look like a charity? That tramp was always treating our family like we were some kind of charity case. Always donating to our family as if were really poor mountain folk.

What pissed me off further was that my parents just accepted it whole heartily without question. Didn't they have any kind of pride?

Trunks had been roped into setting it up since my father wasn't what you would call Mr. Fix it. A Bob Vila step by step, idiot proof guide couldn't have even helped him. It was a sad, sad sight.

My brothers had been forcefully volunteered by my mother. I could hear their arguments from my room. They were currently trying to figure out where exactly had they gone wrong, and why their finished product didn't look a thing like the picture on the cover. Apparently, according to Goten, the directions were written in another language. It would only take Trunks and Gohan another twenty minutes before they realized that my twin had been reading the directions upside down.

Meanwhile I was currently stealthily peeking in-between the blinds of my window, trying to catch a glimpse of my prince. While the boys had begun to work on their project my dad had talked Vegeta into coming outside, away from my pan wielding mother.

They were currently talking back and forth in-between each other but not even my sayjin ears could pick up on their conversation. I figured that Vegeta was trying to persuade my father into sparing. I crossed all my fingers and toes that they would so I would have an excuse to go outside and watch them from the sidelines.

But to my own utter shock and amazement instead of throwing a punch, Vegeta began to disrobe.

Mental pictures, that lasted forever!

My jaw dropped. What in the world could they be taking about that would cause Vegeta to suddenly, without warning, allow him to take off his shirt in front of my father?

Oh, no!

Could they be secret lovers?

Fuck, like I didn't have enough obstacles. Now add my father onto the list of Vegeta's harem. They did like to go into the woods together and do special "training" a lot.

My mind reeled at the possibility and the contents in my stomach began to churn. No, this couldn't be true. I was just jumping to silly conclusions. There was no way my dad was gay, he and my mom did it like bunnies. And even though I hated to admit it, Vegeta did have a sex friend at home that was suppose to be taking care of business. Oh no, what if she had turned him gay? What if she had repulsed him so much that he temporally lost his mind, only to seek the comfort of my father?

I'll never forgive her.

For my own sake I needed to insure Vegeta's lust for women and women alone. While crossing my arms I pondered for a second before coming up with the perfect plan.

**Usagi's patented Jail Bait Strategies #2**

My nimble fingers undid my tie as well as the first two buttons of my shirt. Glancing over at the mirror I checked on my make-up and smoothed down my hair, using my fingers as a comb.

All systems were a go.

Knowing that my brothers were preoccupied with installing the shower I slipped into their bedroom, which was down the hall and around the corner from my own. Walking over to the window I pulled up the blinds, slid it open and slipped out.

Crouching down I inched along the wall, tentatively peeking around the corner to see that indeed Vegeta and my father hadn't moved.

But, more importantly Vegeta was still shirtless.

A strange tingly feeling bubbled in my lower belly but I pushed it away, concentrating solely on the mission at hand.

**Mission Objective: Surprise Attack**

It was time to pull out the revered C-cup Attack from out of my arsenal. I had never personally used such a heavy loaded attack before but its effects were that of legend.

Readying myself I inhaled deeply before running around the corner and towards my prince. I saw my dad leaning forward slightly grazing upon my prince's chest. "Vegeta you win, you _do _have more scars than me."

Vegeta huffed, "I told you idiot."

So close! Just a few more steps!

"Ooh! Where did you get this- Oh hey Usagi!" My dad turned his attention from Vegeta to me, causing the sayjin to turn his attention and body towards me.

Crap, abort, abort!

Maybe it had been fate, a little divine intervention but just as I tried to stop myself from plowing into Vegeta's back I had accidentally slipped on the wet grass and tumbled into his chest. Taking advantage of the situation I pressed myself against him.

Direct C-Cup Attack!

But, to my utter shock Vegeta pushed me away, quite forcefully for that matter, causing me to fly across the lawn and land in a big puddle of mud. I could hear my dad's yelp, "Vegeta!" He yelled before turning his attention towards me. "Are you ok sweetie?" He asked as he ran over towards me.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Hmpt, you should teach that brat to walk! Even a new born brat walks more refined than her."

**Mission Status: Complete Failure**

Complete and utter humiliation.

Not only did I fail miserably but now I was covered in mud.

I didn't dare spare Vegeta even a glance as I was helped to my feet by my father. It was then that I heard my mother coming out onto the lawn. "Usagi! Your absolutely fifthly! What happened?" My mother demanded and my dad rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Well, Chichi, Usagi had an accident and tripped." My dad explained, leaving out a few key details.

My mother sighed, "Go inside and get undressed. I'll wash your uniform after dinner and I'll check to see if the boys are done with the shower." She said while grabbing me gently by the shoulder and leading me inside. "Honestly, you need to be more careful." She stopped for a second, "Come to think of it, I didn't even hear when you past me to go outside. My senses must be getting weaker."

I coughed, "I don't think so mom. I just have silent feet I guess."

She nodded in agreement before letting me go so I could go to my room. Slowly I got undressed, trying to not let my mud soaked clothes and limbs touch anything in my bedroom.

Yuck, I even had it in my hair.

Going inside my closet I pulled out and wrapped my body in my fluffy robe. As I tied the belt I heard a knock at my door. "Hey Usagi! Mom told me to tell you that the shower is done." I heard Gohan yell through the door.

"Thanks!" I shouted back while picking up an extra set of clothes.

"No problem!"

Trying to brush aside my embarrassment I put on my grade A poker face as I exited my room and headed towards the bathroom. Not to my surprise my twin and Trunks were standing in the hall in front of the bathroom door. They were discussing something or other but their conversation died when they saw me walking up.

Both of them started laughing and I did my best to ignore them as I walked past. Trunks grabbed one of my many mud coated, strands of hair. "Is this some kind of girly beauty routine Usagi or did you have another klutz attack?"

"I think it's the latter choice Trunks," Goten answered for me as they both continued laughing.

"Hardy har har, laugh it up dweebs!" I said as I opened up the bathroom door and slammed it behind me.

"Don't be mad Usa, we were just playing." Trunks yelled through the door while Goten tried to stifle his laughter. "Come on its not that serious."

"Go away!" I yelled as I untied the robe and let it drop to my feet. I could hear Trunks sighing, "Come on Goten lets go play on your Wii." I heard him say and Goten agreed.

Such idiots.

They were such idiots.

And I was an even bigger idiot!

Two mission failures in one day!

This was not going well at all.

While sighing and dropping my shoulders, I entered our new shower and turned on the hot water. I tried to ignore that the jets had a lot more pressure than our old one and the water was coming out a lot hotter at this dial. No, our old one was so much better than the crap that tramp had given us.

I tried to keep my mind focused on coming up with a full proof plan on how to win Vegeta over as I turned the knob to a higher setting. Suddenly it began to shake while emitting a weird sound. It got louder and louder, even the stand that held the shampoo and conditioner dispensers began to tremble.

While panicking I reached over to turn off the water but right as my hand neared it the knob flew right off, hitting me in the chest. I gripped my chest as the pain hit me, my ears perking up as the sound grew louder and now the walls began to shake. "What the he-" I didn't even get out my sentence before the shower nozzle exploded shooting scalding hot water at me.

I screamed and tried to get out of the stream, inventively stepping on the soap causing yet another klutz attack. I slipped falling on the floor, banging my head on the bathtub. I continued screaming in pain from the scalding water and from the bump on my head. Finally when I managed to get up I grabbed onto the one thing I shouldn't have.

The shampoo and conditioner dispenser.

As soon as I was eye level with it my hand slipped and a stream of shampoo went into my left eye.

Burn!

While screaming at the top of my lungs I finally managed to fall face first out of the tub, tangling myself in the shower curtain as I did so.

I was in pain, but at least out of the dreaded hell bath.

"Ow! Crap, I don't see how this could get any worst!" I screamed as I tangled myself out of the curtain, standing up.

I shouldn't have said that.

As I held my eye I saw the door flung across the room, slamming into the toilet. I gasped and turned to see Trunks with his foot raised, and my twin standing at the door. "What happened?!?" Goten yelled frantically, "We heard you screaming!"

Trunks stood there frozen for a second before I saw a blood begin to gush out his nose, he fell to the ground. It was in that moment that I now took in the situation.

I was standing in front of my brother and best friend completely and utterly naked.

I screamed bloody murder. "Get out!"

"What is all this fucking racket?!" I heard a voice call out and heavy footsteps drawing nearer.

Oh no.

Oh please no.

I watched in horror as Vegeta pushed Goten out of the door frame and forced his way in. When his eyes fell upon me he froze gripping my brother's shoulder. His face reddened a bit before he quickly recovered. "Kakarot, your brat has become a harlot! She's parading her undeveloped female body in front of my son and the entire world!"

My jaw dropped and before I had a chance to scream for them all to get out once again a frying pan came from out of no where and slapped Vegeta in the face. "You pervert! Get the hell away from my daughter!" My mother came into the view frame and grabbed Trunks by the collar. "Here take your son with you too!" She yelled at Vegeta who was holding his face.

"You fucking bitch!" He huffed but did as she said and grabbed seemly-comatose Trunks, dragging him away. Goten left with them and my mom entered the bathroom wrapping me in a towel.

"Just what in the blue hell happened here?" She asked while surveying the damage done to the bathroom.

"It broke," was all that I managed to get out.

My entire body was the shade of a tomato.

Undeveloped?

Harlot?

This was all that tramps fault! Her and her damn shower! As God as my witness I would one day get her back for this! Mark my words!

Revenge is defiantly a dish that I was planning on serving ice cold.

**An: Thank AquaTonic for betaing! Thanks for all the great reviews. I have to admit I'm having so much fun writing this story.. I'm currently working on chapter six.. can't wait for ya'll to read it! **

**Saiyagurl87: Yea there is going to be a really cool cameo in the next chapter. **

**Ladyredvelvet: I don't dislike mamoru, I love him actually.. though I do prefer manga version of him over anime. Thanks for pointing out some of my errors as well, thanks for your compliments. **

**Sakura Lisel: the (censored) is not when Usagi is cursing but when someone says Bulma's name. The story is told by Usagi and in her thoughts so she's censoring her name cause she despises her and doesn't like to call her anything besides tramp, ect. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Essence-Chan: Aw, thank you! **

**Cosmic-lover: Thanks! I love her stubbornness as well as well as the name calling! **

**Thank you all, please continue to support me in the future! **

**Ills**

**Ps- if your bored and have nothing to do go to youtube and look a video called "vegeta kicked my dog" hilarious! **


	5. Number 164

_Disclaimer: All hail King Vegeta and Queen Usagi- oh wait, I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z… sorry Vegeta. _

_Also I don't own the lyric in italic… it's a line from a My Chemical Romance Song._

**Five**

Five days had past since the shower incident and I still couldn't show my face around my prince or the Capsule Corps compound for that matter. Even Trunks was avoiding me like I had the plague. Regularly in ever period we shared in school Trunks would usually occupy the seat behind me. But, the following day after the incident he had changed places with some no-name boy a few seats away from me.

Even Goten had thought that his actions were a little strange. For the rest of the school week it went on like this. Trunks continued threatening no-name boys with bodily harm so they would switch seats with him, every period he got progressively further away. To add insult to injury he refused to meet my eyes. Every time we go even remotely close to one another he would shift his eyes away from me, making up some excuse to leave.

It hurt.

It hurt just as bad as Vegeta's insults.

Underdeveloped?

I stood in front of the mirror in the buff, pulling the pins out of my odangos and allowed my hair to cascade all around me. What was so undeveloped about my body? Sure, I still had a child-like face but my body had grown to be that of a woman's already.

Wide, curvy, childbearing hips.

Check.

Long toned legs.

Check.

Flat stomach.

Check.

Supple C-cup, perky breast.

Double check.

I didn't understand. What was wrong with my body? What made my prince not want to touch me, didn't he appreciate the Lolita effect? What imperfection had caused, even disgusted, Trunks to the point where he no longer wanted anything to do with me?

I sighed while wrapping my arms around my slim stomach.

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see…_

Then change it.

Make-over; if I couldn't change my physical exterior without resorting to expensive surgeries then damnit I would change my clothing, accessories and even my hair… wait, not my hair… never my hair.

Bouncing across my room like a little energized bunny I opened my closet and got dressed. My body was trembling with pure excitement, throwing on a pair of jeans, a simple button down shirt I grabbed my purse and bounced out the door.

Walking through the hallways I headed out the front door. As soon as my fingertips touched the knob I heard a scream that shocked me out of my reverie. "Usagi! Just where do you think your going?"

I stood there frozen in pure fright. "Well, missy, what you have to say for yourself?" Hesitatively I turned around while rubbing the back of my head, looking up I could see my mother standing at the doorway to the kitchen. She stood with her hand on her hip and in her other hand she held a butcher knife. Shaking with fear I saw the knife glowing in the sunlight. "Well, you see.. I was just going to… going to."

"Spit it out Usagi!" My mom yelled.

"I was just going to go into the Juuban Shopping District for a while in West City." I said quickly as her eyes narrowed. "I need some new after school clothes and books. Yeah, loads of study guides for my advanced classes," I lied.

Please buy it.

When I saw my mom's face soften at the mention of study guides I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Study guides, you're such a good girl Usagi. Do you need anymore spending money for the week? Study guides have become so expensive. Goten runs up quite a bill with all the books and study guides he purchases and goes through every week." My mom held her chin and looked away as she continued talking.

My face faltered, yeah right more like using the money to buy snacks, games and girly magazines.

My mom sighed, "The cost of living sure has gone up. I remember Gohan's school books being so cheap."

"No thanks mom, I'm fine." I said cutting her off. I couldn't allow her to continue her train of thought or our extra cash cow would come to an abrupt end. I couldn't imagine how painful our punishment would be if she ever found out. My parents didn't like lying they both thought it was wrong and there was no excuse for doing it. Now imagine her reaction if she caught us not only lying, but lying about school.

We both wouldn't be able to sit down properly for a whole month.

"I'll be sure to come back before dinner, if you need anything call me on my cell." I said as I opened up the front door but as I was about to shut it my account balance flashed in my head. "Actually-" I opened up the door, peeking my head through I saw my mom pause in her retreat back into the kitchen. "Now that I think about it I don't really have enough money to buy _all _the study guides that I need." I grinned.

"I'll go get my purse," She stated while walking away, when she returned she handed me a couple of twenty dollar bills. Leaning forward slightly she kissed me on the forehead. "You're such a good girl to put your studies over everything else. Grow up and make something good out of yourself," She paused and smiled. "Either that or marry a really rich man that will not only support you but also your parents." She gripped my shoulders, "You know I'm the one that always takes such great care of you-" My jaw almost dropped and thankfully she was interrupted when the phone began to ring.

I tried to use this opportune moment to try and escape but before I could my mom grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "I wasn't through with you Usagi." She stated as she dragged me into the kitchen. She picked up the portable phone, "Son Residence." My mom said cheerfully, "Hey (censored), how's it going?"

My blood began to boil, unconsciously I clenched my fists. Rolling my eyes I tried to tune out the one sided conversation but my ears couldn't help but perk up when I heard my name being mentioned.

"Usagi's heading into the Juuban shopping district right now I'll send her… yes #164."

164?

"Ok, goodbye." My mother hung up the phone and while smiling turned towards me. "Usagi, I need you to run an errand for me while you're out shopping." I groaned, about to refuse but her eyes narrowed. With the quickness that only she, one of the world's strongest women on the planet possessed, she snatched the twenties out of my hand.

"Ah! Mom!" I hung my head, tears of defeat welling up in the corner of my eyes. "Ok."

Shooting me a victorious smile my mom handed back the twenties. "I thought you'd see it my way." Turning around she grabbed an used envelope from the counter and a pen. She scribbled an address and a couple of lines on the back before folding it and stuffing inside my front pocket. While smiling she ushered me out of the front door, once out she closed it.

'Crap,' I thought as I looked down at the ground.

Closing my eyes and calming myself I reached out with my senses just as my mother had taught me when I was young. I pinpointed my father, heading towards his energy source I found him in the backyard with my brothers. They were so preoccupied with working on our family's vegetable garden that they didn't notice me walking up.

"Dad!" I yelled getting his attention; he lifted up his head, giving me his usual goofy smile.

"Hey Usa!"

"Dad I need you to drop me off in the Juuban shopping district." I grabbed him by his hand and began to pull him out of the garden. He scratched his head, "Did your mom say it was ok?" He asked and I nodded. "Well ok," He lifted up two fingers and placed it on his forehead.

As he grabbed onto my hand I blinked and was instantly transported into an alleyway. My dad grinned at me again, "Call when you want me to come get you." He said as he let me go and disappeared.

Walking out of the alleyway I took out the envelope, scanning the back I read the address and instructions. "42 Lexintion Lane, stand in front of the shop for further instructions."

What the hell is this?

When mom said she needed me to run an errand I thought that she meant to pick something up or buy this. I didn't expect some cryptic message. While groaning I looked up towards the street corner, trying to figure out just where my dad had dropped me off at.

Great, Lexinton was ten blocks away.

Groaning again I began my journey, I was just thankful that I had worn flats today. I tried to keep my head low as I walked, not wanting to be distracted by the many shops that I was passing.

Not too long later I arrived at my destination when I looked up I saw...

Arg!

I saw a certain lavender haired boy standing in front of a shop.

Now the 164 made more sense.

Number 164th attempt at setting the two of us up.

And with Trunks sudden disgust with me this wasn't going to be very pleasant. Suddenly I found that I was self-conscious of my appearance.

Jeez I didn't even put on any make-up.

Wait, this was Trunks.

My best friend; nothing more or nothing less.

Why was I so subconscious?

Let's just get this over with.

I continued walking towards the shop, Trunks head shot up as I neared and I could see the blush beginning to form on his cheeks.

**Doki, Doki**.

I stopped in mid-step, why was my heart beating so fast. My cheeks felt like they were burning.

"Hi," Trunks said while looking away, shyly. "I guess our mothers set up again." He laughed and lifted up a brown bag. "Here's what you were sent to pick up."

He handed me the bag, I took it while peeking inside. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as I pulled out the item. "A feather duster? It seems like there getting lazy or just ran out of ideas." We shared a laugh as he rubbed his hands together.

"So, what are you up to?"

"Shopping."

"Oh."

Awkward!

He shuffled his feet before looking up again, "Do you want some company?"

Ooh, really awkward! Taking Trunks along with me as I look for sexy clothes to impress his father would be really awful. But, I needed to at least begin to repair our relationship. "Sure."

"Ok, where do you want to go to first," Trunks took a couple of steps towards me.

"Um- Ah!" I suddenly jumped when a red headed girl grabbed onto my arm meanwhile a blond latched onto Trunks's arm.

"You two, your both perfect!" The red head said as she looked in-between the two of us.

"Perfect for what exactly?" Trunks asked as he pried his arm away from the blonde but she just gripped onto his shirt while leaning forward to inspect his face.

The red head gasped, "I'm sorry, we're looking for models for our photo shoot, our original models dropped out at the last minute. Would you two be willing to help us?" I took a step back. "Don't worry we're a legit company and we'll compensate you for your time. Here's our card," She reached into her pocket, pulling out a business card she handed it to me.

"Witches Five: Bureau of Bad Behavior Studios," I read.

"I'm Mimete," the blond said introducing herself, more to Trunks I should add.

"And I'm Eudial, would you please help us?"

Modeling?

Oh my god!

This is so freaking awesome!

--

**An: Yay, next chapter some Trunks and Usagi time... I can't wait after the next chapter I'm finally going to be done establishing the foundation of the story so I can then dig deep and hit the juggler of the plot then. So excited! You're not going to see it coming and its going to shock the hell out of you guaranteed. So, hint there is going to be something major happening in chapter seven! **

**I got this out fairly quickly for a couple of reasons.. one thanks to AquaTonic for betaing for me.. and cause its my New Years present to you.. and cause I got a lot of reviews. Love you, thank you! **

**Essence-Chan: Well Vegeta was embarrassed a bit so he just lashed out.. hence the blushing. Thanks for laughing at my twisted humor! **

**Saiyagurl87: Yes, as you know I got the shower scene from personal experience. **

**Muffin: Will do. **

**Isis****: I thought so too.**

**B-Ko: Aw thanks.**

**Usakobunny: Lol.. **

**Cosmic-Lover: Lol, yes I think that would scar me for life too, and that is true about Trunks. Metal pics do last a long time! Thanks for always reviewing! **

**Paili-chan: Wow I didn't expect someone to get so angry, you're very passionate, I like that. Vegeta was just a little embarrassed about running into that situation and lashed out. But, yes still no excuse he's being a jerk. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, be safe tomorrow if your going out to party! **

**ills**


	6. A picture worth a thousand words

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon says that Ills doesn't own the rights to either Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon and that brushing your teeth after meals helps prevent cavities. Till next time monies! _

_Important An: I found a major mistake on my part that I need to explain, it's kind of funny to me that no one caught this. It's February in the story and yet it's not cold. Where I live "winter" last for two weeks and it's just where the temp drops in the morning and afternoon its seventy degrees. I usually just wear a light sweater and in February I'm usually at the beach. So I completely forgot that February is a winter month for the rest of the world. But, it's kind of too late now since future scenes revolve around it being warm. So I just wanted to explain my little boo-boo and hopefully you all will over look my careless mistake. _

_Please excuse any OOC. _

_On with the fluff! _

**Six**

I must admit that this was the first time that I'd ever had the fortune of being scouted. But, I can't say that I'm surprised, I mean I'm practically princess material.

Could you imagine what could come of this though?

Ok, I start by doing this small ad. An agency sees it, they immediately sign me. Next thing you know I'm jet setting all over the world and not getting out of bed for less than 10,000 an hour.

I would have make-up artist, nutritionist, hair stylists, tanning professions and even an eyebrow technician at my beck and call twenty four hours a day and seven days a week. Being untimely prepared for any social situation that could pop up or just being gorgeous.

In a couple of years I will become the ultimate Top Model and Icon for all of the biggest fashion stops, my face and body plastered in all the seven continents. Every time Vegeta leaves the Capsule Corps compound or turned on the TV he would be assaulted by images of me from my various campaigns and TV spots.

He will be driven mad with lust after seeing my perfect image cherished by the whole world. He'll have no choice but to leave his little sex friend for a real woman.

_And then we'll get married._

_And live happily ever after._

**The End. **

"Um Usa? Are you there space cadet?" Trunks waved a hand in front of my face successfully shaking the stars out of my eyes. Blinking rapidly I saw that Trunks and the pair of girls were staring at me.

Flashing a Cheshire grin and a peace sign at them, I nodded my head, "I'm in!" My smile widen, if that were possible, as I watched the girls as they high-fived each other. "What about you?" Mimete asked Trunks while latching on and hugging his arm to her chest.

As I watched this small gesture I felt something in my chest tighten. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to rip out all of Mimete's little blond hairs till she was left bald and ugly.

For the life of me I couldn't figure out why I wanted to do bodily harm to this little blond girl that I had just met.

Trunks backed away from the blond girl while trying to detach her from his arm. "Actually, I don't think this is such a good idea."

Mimete frowned at him, "Why? You're perfect for our ad; young, muscular and sexy." As she spoke she tried desperately to reattach herself to him but he evaded her advances.

That blond was starting to get on my nerves.

"If your not willing than we can't force you." Eudial turned away from him, shaking her head and dropping her hands to her sides in defeat. Mimete pouted. "We'll just have to find another male model to pose along side-" She paused, her eyes widening as she looked at me. I realized quickly that she had no clue what my name was because I'd never formally introduced myself.

"Usagi," I added and she smiled at me while gently cupping my chin. "You do have amazing bone structure and flawless features. It won't be hard matching you with any male model. Come," Eudial took my hand in hers as she began to lead me away but before we could take more than a couple of steps, Trunks and Mimete jumped in front of us, blocking the path.

"Usa, what are you doing? You can't just run off with a couple of strangers. You don't know anything about them, this ad or furthermore their company." Trunks said trying desperately to persuade me to change my mind, but we both knew that I was a stubborn girl. Once my mind was set on something there was no chance of changing it.

I waved my hand, "Don't worry about me Trunks; I'm a big girl that can protect herself."

Really, what was Trunks thinking? Not only was I a trained fighter but a Sayjin as well. These two toothpicks wouldn't stand a chance if they tried to mess with me.

"Eudial!" Mimete yelled. "He fits perfect; we won't be able to find another man like him in this entire city! Reconsider, he just needs some more convincing." She intertwined her fingers as she begged Eudial who seemed to be annoyed at her words.

Not wanting to pay any more attention to their conversation I continued walking trying to get past Trunks. But as I tried he grabbed me by my upper arm. My eyes burned with irritation but when I saw his expression they instantly softened.

"I don't care, I want to protect you." He whispered before gulping, his cheeks beginning to redden. "From everything," Trunks admitted softly. He released my arm and took my hand into his, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand gently.

**Throb. **

My heart was throbbing; beating so loudly that I was surprised he- much less the world couldn't hear it.

"Alright!" I snapped my head toward Eudial who was pushing Mimete away from her. "Yes!" Mimet yelled while jumping in air victoriously.

Eudial rolled her eyes while crossing her arms meanwhile turning her attention towards us, "You!" She pointed at Trunks.

"Pst," I gestured getting her attention, "Its Trunks."

She blushed looking at us wide eyed but continued, "Trunks, if you learned more about our company will you consider doing this ad and working with Usagi?"

Looking out of the corner of my eyes I could see Trunks hesitating, still pondering over the proposition. I jabbed him in the gut with my elbow, "Well?" I asked.

"Ok," Trunks sighed.

As Mimete continued celebrating he leaned over and began whispering in my ear. "I'm doing this for you and you alone." I blushed when I felt Goosebumps begin to form on my neck from his warm breath.

"I understand," I responded quietly.

What was going on with me?

Why was Trunks of all people making my heart beat so rapidly, for that matter why was it throbbing?

Maybe I need to go to the hospital.

Snap out of it Usagi, this is Trunks your best friend not Vegeta for God's sake.

I don't know what these things mean but in some way I felt like I was betraying Vegeta and my devotion for him.

Shaking my head I tried to push away these strange emotions that Trunks had stirred in me. Trying to distract myself I refocused my attention on Eudial and Mimete, who were discussing something among themselves. "Well, if it's decided then," Eudial pulled out a capsule, pushing the top she threw it on the floor. A cloud a smoke appeared as it hit the ground, when it cleared a hover car was visible. (It had matching decals of a black star and the Witches 5 logo on either side of the front passenger doors.)

Without so much as a word Trunks opened the rear door and stood to the side so that I could hop in. But before I could make a move Mimete jumped into the backseat while grabbing a hold of Trunks and pulling him in. "Celebrity looks and well-mannered, you're defiantly a keeper."

That blond was defiantly starting to get on my nerves.

Opening up the front passenger's door I slid in just as Eduial was doing so as well. We both fastened our seatbelts and Eudial started the engine.

From the rearview mirror I could see that wavy haired blond tramp hugging Trunks's arm, while pressing her body into his. Trunks's look of discomfort was obvious but he still wasn't pushing that ill-mannered hussy away.

Ok, she was really starting to get on my nerves.

The feeling of something tightening in my chest returned in full force, followed by a sharp pain in my heart. My whole chest felt like it was burning.

Was this some form of jealousy?

Pst… no, couldn't be. Why would I feel any kind of jealousy towards some bimbo that was getting close to Trunks? It was impossible. Trunks was just merely my best friend.

My heart belonged to only one man and my jealousy was reserved for only one woman.

"We're a small company that has just been established four years ago," Eudial explained as she pushed down the gas petal with her foot. The car lurched forward with such force that my head shot back into the head rest. I gripped the door handle and looked at Eudial out of the corner of my eye. She was hunched over the wheel, gripping it so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. She had a look in her eyes as if she was possessed by something. The speed demon seemed to have gotten a hold of her and didn't seem to be willing to let do anytime soon. Meanwhile, her voice remained the same, calm and neutral.

Maybe getting into the car with these two hadn't been the greatest idea.

From the backseat I could hear Mimete wail, "Ah! Eudial's driving is so scary!" She screamed while practically almost crawling onto Trunks's lap.

I don't care.

I really don't care.

Really, I don't.

"We're an extension of Infinity Industries which is run by Souichi Tomoe and his wife Kaolinite Tomoe." She spoke while barley dodging a street lamp, not to mention a crowd of pedestrians.

I paled, almost wanting to shut my eyes. While whimpering I tried my best to keep down my breakfast. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on either side of my shoulders. "Your ok, I'm here." Trunks whispered in my ear before turning his attention to Eudial. "He runs a research facility in South City, correct?"

"Your right," Mimete piped up making me want to gag. "He's like our very own mad scientist." She giggled and I could see her trying unsuccessfully to pull Trunks back into her embrace.

"As you guessed by our name we have five members." Eudial continued but a cough from Mimete caused her to pause. "Oh! Actually there are six of us but two of our members like to be considered one single unit." She clarified as she ran a red light, almost causing an accident.

Ok, getting into the car with these two was the worst idea I've ever had. Ever! My dad wasn't even this bad when he drove.

"As you know I'm Eduial, the leader. I handle all of our business endeavors and am the inventor of the group." She said as her red pigtails bounced.

"And I'm second in charge- Mimete. I handle all male celebrity accounts."

"Right, and then there is Tellu, who's main photography specialty is in plants. She's a Botanist and you'll recognize her by her green hair. Viluy, is our white haired computer genius. She handles all the CGI and editing needed done when the photo shoots are over. Cyprine and Ptilol are twins and are inseparable. There hair color is their most distinguishable traits to tell them apart. Cyprine is the bluenette while Ptilol is the red head. They both run our wardrobe and make-up department. You'll get a chance to meet all of them when we get to the studio." She paused while gripping the steering wheel tighter, if that were possible. "Which is coming up right.."

Eudia's words drifted off as she cut off a set of hover car while swerving through the sky traffic. She made a sharp left hand turn that nearly cause the hover car to roll. I felt Trunks's hold on my shoulders tighten as I let out a tiny fearful yelp. "Now!" Eudial screamed as she slammed on the breaks, nearly making me eat the dashboard. She lowered the car in front of a large warehouse.

"We're here!" Mimete announced as she opened the door, pulling Trunks out of the backseat, afterwards slamming the rear door shut.

"Ahem," Eudial cleared her throat getting my attention. "I can see that you're serious about working for us, but for formality sake I need you to sign a contract and a waver. It's just some legal mumbo jumbo that has to be taken care of for your sake and ours, nothing personal. Do you understand?"

I nodded while smiling ear to ear, "Sure, where do I sign?"

Ah, my dreams of stardom are so close, I can practically taste it.

"Great! You have such a wonderful attitude Usagi." Eudial leaned over, opening the glove compartment while pulling out a folded stack of papers. "Ok, I just need you to sign and date here." She handed me a pen and I followed her instructions. "Initial here, print your name here and sign and date the last page." She laughed, "See, that wasn't so bad. I'll just hang onto this." While folding the papers once again she opened up the door.

As I reached to do the same thing my door suddenly swung open, looking up I saw Trunks standing there. "Thanks," I said as I unbuckled my seat belt and got out. "My pleasure," He responded while giving me a small smile and shutting the door.

"Welcome to our home away from home." Mimete opened the front doors to the warehouse and gestured for us to go right in. I walked in and Trunks followed suit. I stood there amazed at my surroundings. The walls were covered in photos that ranged from the simplest snapshot to grand oil paintings. There were so many that it was hard to just focus on one single shot. It was quite spacious and there weren't any rooms per say, but places that had been sectioned off by walls that didn't quite reach the ceiling. The second floor consisted of a walkway that traced the walls. Glasses enclosed it and inside you could see a jungle of tropical plants.

"The Ad we're shooting for today is for Pure Heart Jeans." Eudial said and I gasped. "No way!" I asked while brimming with excitement while perplexity showed on Trunks's face.

Eudial snickered, "I see that you're familiar with the brand Usagi while Trunks looks like he needs an explanation."

"Duh, Trunks! It's Galaxia's new line of jeans!" I really didn't know where Trunks's head was at sometimes. Everyone who owned a TV should recognize her name. She was a famous model, turned actress and clothing line designer.

"Well, excuse me for not realizing." Trunks voice was laced with sarcasm and I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him.

"Usagi you're correct. This line will run alongside her spring collection from the Star Seed line. As you can see on our wall of fame here, we've shot all of Galaxia's campaigns right from Star Seed's launch." Grazing upon the wall I noticed that indeed there were a variety of photos of Galaxia. One in particular caught my eye; it was of her standing with her back turned while looking over her shoulder. Her magnificent red eyes were looking to the ground, forlorn. The sky was a perfect blue in the background and the sun streaked across the photograph. Her gorgeous hair that seemed to be spun from gold started pure gold at her crown and as it went down it changed to a bright orange before setting to a sheering red. Her hair seemed to be the variety of colors from the feathers of a phoenix.

As you can tell I loved this woman and envied everything about her.

"She's the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," I spoke as stars began to form in my eyes.

"Is he the one?" Turning around I saw two women talking in unison. From Eudial's description I figured them to be Cyprine and Ptilol. Eudial nodded her head in response. "I see," The twins looked Trunks over as he leaned over and towards me. "That would be kind of creepy if you and Goten did that." I gave him a crossed look as I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Come with me," The twins said as they began to lead the way. Trunks sighed while shrugging, "Might as well." I couldn't help but smile as I watched Trunks follow the twins while Mimete trailed behind him.

"I'll show you where we're going to do the shoot." Eudial stated while grabbing me by my hand and leading me to the other side of the warehouse. We entered one of the rooms that were sectioned off; as she opened the door I was assaulted by the sheer whiteness of the room. The walls, floor, ceiling, tapestries were all painted pure white. Save for some lighting equipment and a whole computer terminal that were black.

"For this shoot I'll be your photographer and Mimete will be assisting me as well as the art director." She paused, turning towards me. "All the shots will be a direct face shot, while your hands will be outstretched, cupped and palm side up. In post editing, Viluy will be CGIing what we like to call a Pure Heart Crystal floating directly above your palms." She paused once again, brushing a strand of my hair away from my face. Her hand slid down my cheek and she wrapped it around the back of my neck.

"I want you to let all of your inhibitions and hesitation go," While on the back of my neck she lowered her face towards mine. "Feel free. What I desire from you is a range of emotions that I want you to deliver with nothing less than pure perfection. I want to see your own vulnerability shine. I desire nothing more but then to be able to feel your emotions from behind my lens."

I nodded, "I'll do my best." Eudial smiled while releasing my neck. "Good girl," She said while brushing my cheek once again.

Eudial continued to talk to me about the concept of the photo shoot while I kept on pestering her to give me inside information on Galaxia. As we were in deep conversation the door opened. The twins were the first to come through it, followed by a grinning Mimete and… Trunks?!?

Oh. My. God. What had these women done to him?

They had put extensions in his hair to make his lavender hair shoulder length and added an assortment of black highlights. He was wearing baggy jeans and a black vest that was left opened, revealing his washboard stomach.

I had to admit Trunks Briefs actually looked cool.

"Wow," was the only rational word that I could get past my lips.

Trunks's blue eyes caught my own and he gave me the smirk that his father had made famous. I could feel my own blush heating up my cheeks. "Cat got your tongue little bunny?"

I caught myself and mentally slapped myself out of my stupor. "They did an impressive job; they actually made you look less like I dork."

Trunks laughed, "Eudial, I think you're going to have to call the janitor to come and mop up all of Usagi's drool." My jaw dropped. "I was _not _drooling!" I yelled as Trunks continued to snicker.

Eudial clapped her hands together, "Trunks lets begin. I need you to stand over here while I do a couple test shots to test the lighting." Trunks nodded while following her instructions. "Mimete, find and bring Viluy here."

Mimete frowned but left without compliant, returning a few moments later with a white hair woman. Viluy didn't even acknowledge us as she walked over to the computer terminal. Without showing any emotions she turned on all the computers, sitting back and grazing upon the screens.

Rude!

Eudial hadn't taken her attention away from Trunks and I could only watch from the sidelines as all of the women surrounded Trunks, fusing over every detail of his being. When they were all satisfied Mimete, Cyprine and Ptilol stepped out of the shot, leaving a shirtless Trunks standing in front of a blank screen.

"That's good Trunks, now what I want you to do is reach out with your left hand, palm facing up, give me an expression full of yearning." Trunks extended his arm and tried his best to give her the expression she asked for. "No, that's no it. Trunks close your eyes for a second and picture the one thing you desire above all else. The one thing you crave and can't live without. Now picture that that one thing isn't yours but you're dying to claim it as your own." She paused. "Now open your eyes."

Trunks blue eyes locked onto my own and I felt my breathe catch in my throat. "Amazing, perfect, that's exactly what I was looking for." Eudial said as she began taking his photo.

**Doki, Doki.**

The intensity of Trunks's eyes was causing my legs to become weak. My body was trembling, not being able to take it anymore I looked away. I felt a pair of hands grab onto my own and turning my head I saw that both twins had grabbed a hold of me. "Let's get you ready," They both said in unison as they led me out of the room. I could feel Trunks's heated graze on me but I didn't dare look back at him.

They led me to a small room; upon entering Ptilol let go of my hand while Cyprine sat me down on this big machine. Cyprine undid my hair from its usual odangos while I silently prayed that whatever they did to my hair wasn't going to be permanent. Gathering it all up she lowered the head piece of the machine till it hovered directly over my scalp. The head piece reminded me of the blower that my hair stylists used to blow dry my hair.

"This is one of Eudial's inventions, we simply set the setting to what hair style we wish and it takes care of the rest." Cyprine explained while pushing a couple of buttons on the side panel of the machine. The electronic hum let me know that it was starting, soon after I felt warm air being projected into my scalp while what felt little fingers were going through the many strands of my hair.

As the machine did my hair Cyprine pulled my face forwards gently. With a wet towelette she whipped off my face before she began to apply my make-up. After she had finished I could hear beeping coming from the machine as the hot air turned off. "All done!" Cyprine announced as she removed the head piece.

Glancing over at the mirror I could see that my hair was now in lose curls and half of it was up in a tight bun. Also my make-up had been applied flawlessly.

I looked gorgeous!

"Now, change into these," Ptlol handed me a pair of jeans while Cyprine handed me two pale stickers in the shape of a flower.

While raising my eyebrows I looked at the flower stickers in bewilderment. "What are these?"

"Modesty patches," They answered in unison.

"Modesty what?"

"Modesty patches, they go over your nipples so that there not exposed." They replied simply.

I continued to look at them in utter confusion. "But, wouldn't a shirt do the same thing? Why do I need these? Or am I not wearing a bra?"

The twins exchanged a look, "You won't be wearing a shirt. This is a semi nude shoot. Didn't you know?"

Semi nude???

I could feel the blood draining from my face and the room beginning to spin. "No… I.. can't…" My voice drifted off as I began to feel dizzy. The twins exchanged another look; before I knew it they had tackled me to the floor using my shock to their advantage.

Being such a state I found that I didn't even have the strength to fight back. My body felt numb and next thing I knew I was on the floor naked, while the twins were redressing me in their fashion.

This wasn't what I had in mind at all!

What were my parents going to say when they saw this? I'll tell you what my mom is going to kill me! Absolutely murder me without any mercy.

Never mind the advantages I might get with Vegeta, it wasn't worth it! Having my sixteen year old body exposed in such an open forum like this wasn't an option. Not only was it embarrassing but wrong!

I just had to convince Eudial that this wasn't the best direction to go in; me wearing a shirt was a better concept.

"Usagi? Are you there?" Eudial waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked back into reality. Looking around I noticed that the twins had taken the liberty to drag me back to the white studio and everyone currently had their eyes set on mine. My eyes drifted down and I was at least thankful that the twins had covered me up in a silk robe.

Trunks laughed, "She does that a lot."

"Alright Usagi it's your turn, remember what we talked about. Just take the robe off and stand where Trunks was standing." Eudial said and I could feel my hands begin to tremble.

"Eudial, I can't! I can't do this kind of photo shoot. I'm sorry for taking up your time." I bowed deeply and as I was about to turn around and get the hell out of there I saw that the twins were blocking the door.

"I'm sorry Usagi but I must insist that you go through with it that is if you value your future. We do have a valid contract if you don't remember." Eudial said and I could feel my heart drop to my stomach.

I saw Trunks eye's widen, "What?" He turned his attention towards me. "Usagi did you sign anything?!" He demanded and I nodded. "How could you be so stupid?!" Trunks almost flew at me as he gripped by the shoulders and shook me.

I could only look up at him with tears in my eyes, "Sorry, I didn't know."

Trunks's jaw hardened as he turned his head towards Eudial. "What is it exactly that you want her to do?"

"Topless. Though we do have modesty patches in place and in post we are going to make sure that only her breasts are exposed not her nipples." She replied simply and I could feel Trunks's grip on my shoulders tighten, almost painfully so.

"What if I pose with her?" Trunks asked.

"What good will that do?"

"Well I'm guessing that you're using sex appeal and what's more appealing than two attractive people intertwined."

We both watched as Eudial turned the concept around in her head before nodding her head in agreement. "That actually might work." She looked around at the set. "We just need to change some of the lighting equipment." With a snap of her fingers all the girls started working on changing the position of the equipment.

Trunks wrapped his arms around me and drew me in closer to his body. "Don't worry; I won't let anyone see a thing. I promise." I stared deeply into his eyes, the passion of his graze was causing me to blush furiously. I closed my eyes.

**Throb.**

My heart felt like it was about to overflow.

"Let's start," Eudial stated and I felt Trunks pulling me towards our marker.

I turned my head away from Trunks as I felt his hands untying the belt to my robe. He kissed my temple, "Forget that anyone is here, it's just you and me." Grabbing me by my chin, he gently coaxed me to look back at him. While staring into my eyes he slipped the robe off of my shoulders and let it fall to a pile on the floor.

Feeling embarrassed I tried to cover myself by crossing my arms over my breasts but Trunks grabbed them. "Don't hide your beautiful." Grabbing me by my waist he hauled me up, I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck.

Trunks lowered us to the floor, allowing me to rest on his lap as he encircled his arms around me. I was shocked when Trunks began to kiss his way down my neck, tracing little designs with his tongue as he went down. Subconsciously I threw my head back.

_Click. _

"Usa," Trunks whispered as he pulled my hips towards him.

I felt lost.

Lost in this moment.

No rational thoughts were penetrating my consciousness.

Just what was Trunks's tongue doing to me?

Trunks pulled away, bringing his lips close to mine but before he could kiss me I turned away blushing while bring my arms to cover myself.

_Click._

Trunks grabbed me by my arms and we started into each others heated grazes.

_Click._

He kissed my cheeks, trailing his way to my lips while I bucked my hips, he growled and in the instant I felt something… poke me?

"Trunks?"

"Hmm?" Trunks replied as he sucked on my ear lobe making my breath catch in my throat.

"Your cell phone is poking me, move it, it's uncomfortable." I said as I moved my hips over his cell phone. His breath hiked and he gripped my hips harshly and brought them down forcefully on his cell phone.

He growled and bit the top of my right breast, "That's not my cell phone Usa." He said as he guided my hips over his lap.

_Click. _

Well, if that wasn't his cell phone then what was- I gasped as realization hit me.

Oh. My. GOD!

"NO!!!!" I screamed as I pushed him away and flew in to the wall.

}-;-'--

As I lay in bed I couldn't help but feel sick when I replayed the day's events. I felt like I had betrayed Vegeta in some way today. I knew that loyalty wasn't exactly a common sayjin trait but still, it was one that my parents had tried to instill in me.

After my little outburst the Eudial had announced that she had gotten the perfect shots of us and didn't need any more. As I got dressed in my normal clothes she had pulled me aside and formally apologized for not telling me the specifics of the photo shoot. She explained that every girl that they had approached in West City had turned them down flat when they heard what kind of photo shoot they were shooting. The deadline was nearing and they had been desperate. I forgave her instantly and as a token of her remorse she had given me her business card. She told me to call her if I ever needed a favor of any sort.

Still embarrassed as all hell I called my father to come get me without waiting for Trunks to finished getting dressed.

While I hugged Vegeta's blue spandex to my body I sighed while forcefully shutting my eyes.

I had to force myself to bury these strange emotions I was feeling towards Trunks. I knew that they would only lead me to pain if I let them grow.

I needed to stay loyal to my Prince Vegeta.

--

**An: This chapter was defiantly super sized. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to Ladyredvelvet for giving me the idea to add galaxia. Yay! Finally! I'm doing establishing the beginning of the story and now I can get right to the main plot and conflict. Just a warning, things are about to get sad and my humor is going to be thrown out the window. I already have the next chapter written and edited by AquaTonic, I'll post it in a couple of days. **

**Oh! I've never been on a set of a photo shoot or know anything related to it. I just made it up as I went along so if I got things really messed up I'm really sorry. I tried my best. **

**Like I said at the top sorry for any OOC, as I was writing this I kept on forgetting how the Witches 5 personalities were like. Every site that I would go to would just give basic characteristics of them so I had to just go on that. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed your Trunks/Usagi time! **

**Summerheart8: Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews! **

**B-ko: I'll post it in a couple of days, thanks for your review. **

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Thanks! And yes I used to post stories in the Dragon ball z/Sailor Moon section back in 01. I used to read your fiction actually. Thanks for your review! **

**Ladyredvelvet: Thanks for the idea! It fit right in! I'm glad that you liked that I added the witches five. I'm going to be adding a couple more random people from the sailor moon universe soon! Thanks for the review! **

**Sakura Lisel: Nope, no sailor scouts. When I did the rough draft summary of this story I couldn't figure out how to add them to the mix so I excluded them but decided to add a couple of them doing cameos. Thanks so much for your review! **

**Cosmic-lover: I would have lost track too or not even thought to keep count. I'm glad that you think its getting good! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Please leave me love and continue supporting me! **

**Well I'm off to write chapter eight, see ya! **

**Ills **


	7. What my black heart desires

_Disclaimer: My wonderful muse told me to tell you that I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages heed these words, always listen to what your muse has to say, or she'll bite you in the ass with her razor sharp teeth. _

**Seven**

It suddenly occurred to me as I was brushing my pearly whites the next morning that the reason for my mission failures might have not been because of what I was offering but because of the surroundings. I took into account that my two mission attempts had been in front of his son and my father.

No wonder why he hadn't responded.

Who could think about slamming my sweet Lolita body when you have my father and that boy breathing over your shoulder?

As I spat out my toothpaste I tried to come up with the perfect situation in which I could corner Vegeta alone. It would have to be at the Capsule Corps compound because I knew there was no chance that Vegeta would wind up alone with me at my house. Well, at least not outside my fantasies.

Though this did present a problem, that being namely Trunks, after yesterday's little incident I didn't know how to react to him. He- well we had crossed over the lines of friendship yesterday and into a realm where only my sweet prince and I should only coexist.

I wasn't stupid. I knew that Trunks was going to make damn sure that that Ad was cancelled and the photos destroyed. I wasn't worried in the slightest concerning that aspect. It didn't matter how much backing Witches Five had from Infinity, Capsule Corps still dominated over every company on the face of the globe. If Infinity had tried to fight back Capsule's lawyears would have them stuck in litigation for years to come.

No matter the cost I knew that Trunks would always fight to tooth and nail to get what he wanted.

It was one of the qualities I admired about him.

I wasn't ready to face him just yet, but I knew I would take the risk if I needed to. While rinsing out my mouth it suddenly occurred to me.

The gravity room.

Vegeta would spend hours or sometimes even days in seclusion as he trained.

It was perfect!

Not only could we be alone in there but in that dome there weren't many places where he could run away from me. I could corner him in there and make him mine.

As I exited the bathroom I bounced into my room. Glancing over at the clock I took notice that it was still mid-morning. There was a ninety percent chance that Vegeta was still training right now. I just had to get over there before he took a break for lunch.

I dressed myself in shorts, a white tank top and sneakers. Grabbing my cell I ran out of my room and into the kitchen where I knew my mother would be. Surprisingly I saw that my twin has also joined her as he leaned over the sink washing dishes. From the grumbles coming from underneath his breath I could gather that it wasn't something he was doing by choice.

Stifling a giggle at Goten's predicament I tapped my mother on the shoulder.

"Hey mom, I'm going to head out to Capsule Corps." She nodded in reply as she kissed my cheek. "You know the rules get back before dinner. Your father is out working on the garden again, make him teleport you there."

"Will do," I stated and just as I was about to exit Goten just had to open up his big mouth.

"Hey! Wait for me, I want to go too!" Goten called out from his position at the sink.

My jaw nearly fell and I screamed, "No!" before I could register it much less filter my reaction. Both my mother and Goten turned to give me strange looks. My mom's eyebrows almost reached her hairline and she regarded me in suspicion. "It's just that I want to go over there and spend some quality alone time-" I trailed off looking at my mom to see if she would get what I was hinting at.

I swear I could almost see the light bulb go off in her head, "Goten! You have homework to do, your not going anywhere mister!"

"But mom it's Sunday!" Goten whined but one look from my mother stopped any further protests.

Mom grinned ear to ear, "You go have fun Usagi!"

I turned around victorious and exited the house to go look for my father once again. Ok, so I had told the truth, it wasn't my fault that my mom presumed that I was going over to Capsule to spend quality time with Trunks instead of Vegeta.

"Dad!" I called out as I ran up to him. "Take me to Capsule please!" While nodding he teleported me to the Capsule Corps compound before he left he kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

"Have fun," He said before disappearing.

I turned around just in time to see Vegeta exit from the gravity room. He scanned the front lawn his eyes locking onto my own. "You, girl was your idiot of a father just here?"

I nodded my head and he grunted, "He was just dropping me off."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, "The brat is not here so you might as well go home." He said coldly and I almost lost my footing as I stared at his chest muscles.

"I'm not here to visit Trunks I was actually here to see you." I knew my words were bold but I had nothing to lose.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "And what could a brat like you possibly want from me?"

I nearly fell over, I wanted everything.

I gulped, "I want you to train me."

"Hmpt. Go home brat and have your lazy dumb ass of a father train you." Vegeta turned around began walking back into the gravity room.

"No I want you to do it!" I yelled to try and stop him, "I want to be trained by the best and I know I won't be getting that at home."

Vegeta stopped in mid stride.

I wasn't foolish I knew catering to any man's ego was the best way to win them over.

Vegeta turned around a smirk plastered on his magnificent face. "Well, well, that is true." He looked me over, "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl brat."

I returned his smirk in full force, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Let's start by teaching you how to get off the ground." He stated while leading the way into the gravity room.

Surprisingly it had only taken me a couple of hours to learn to fly, granted I wasn't an expert or anything but I had it down. Vegeta had taught me that and some basic techniques. All of which I had made sure to show off my goods while performing. Every time I stretched or had to perform a move that required me to bend over I made sure to stick my butt out father than I needed to or made sure that my shirt had fallen to give him a sneak peek.

Vegeta had only left me alone for half an hour so he could go eat lunch, now it was currently almost sun set. I was utterly exhausted and I felt like the day had been wasted. I hadn't gotten anywhere with Vegeta. After he had come back from lunch he had shown me some muscle building exercises he wanted me perform subsequently, leaving me to train by himself.

I found myself stopping in mid-thrust as my eyes wondered to where my prince was training. I tried my best to hold back the drool as my eyes ran up and down his lethal form. Unexpectedly and without any kind of warning, his once fluid movements came to a complete and utter stop. With his arm still extended and his knee raised he cocked his head towards me, giving me the smirk that made my knees turn into jello.

Oh no…

I had been caught.

This was so embarrassing!

He was never, NEVER going to let me live this down.

_Think!_ Think! **Think!**

"Um…. I was… just.. admiring your technique." I managed to get out; turning around fully when I felt a blush setting my cheeks ablaze. I started my exercise once again but stopped when I felt a heated breath on my neck.

I tried to turn around but was stopped when a pair of arms snaked their way across my waist. It was virtually impossible to get out of Vegeta's iron grip and after a few futile attempts I stood still.

Waiting for my punishment.

Anticipating his cutting words.

Dreading my own humiliation.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his deep chuckle, feeling it vibrate right to my core. Bracing myself, I could feel it coming. "Well, isn't this interesting." I could feel his breath on my neck and as he dipped his head towards my neck I could feel him… sniff?

Was this right? Could this possible be some perverted dream of mine. Was the Prince of Sayjins really sniffing my neck?

"What is this intoxicating fragrance?" He questioned as he continued to sniff my neck, causing chills to run up and down my spine.

"I-I-It-t-s a perfume called Chinese Rain. If you don't want me to, I won't wear it anymore." I managed to get out; Goosebumps were forming all over my arms and legs.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. What I smell is," Vegeta lowered his arm, his hand reaching in-between my legs. I gasped in not only shock but with excitement as well. "Lust," He growled in my ear.

"It's not what you think." I lied. I didn't know if he was simply playing with me trying to get me to reveal my feelings for him or if he was serious. Either way I didn't want to take any chances. I mean my God, what if he told my father of my lusty advantages towards him. Worst thought, what if he told my mom?

Denial was the only road that led away from the grave.

"Oh?" He moved his fingers causing me to gasp once again. I could feel the blush on my face deepen. "Liar, I can practically taste your lust for me. Even an old fool could tell what you were trying to suggest with those antics of yours."

Vegeta grabbed me by the back of my neck and pushed me forward. "I'm going to give you the very thing you've been begging for." He stated and before I could confirm or deny anything he shoved two of his ungloved fingers into my mouth.

Was this really happening?

If this is a dream, don't let me wake up until after the good part.

Drool was coming out of my mouth as he pumped his fingers in and out of my mouth. With a quick jerk of his wrist he ripped the bottom out of my pants. Removing his fingers he touched me again and I couldn't help but scream.

Vegeta chuckled, "I wonder how that idiot Kakarot would feel if he walked in on us right now." I stiffened.

Was this all a game?

If it was, I didn't care as long as I could have him.

"Do you think finding his precious little daughter bent over and about to be violated by me would hurt his feelings? Do you think he'd be upset? Angry? Huh, little brat?"

Vegeta didn't give me a chance to reply, not that I knew what to say back. He ripped off my panties with the same effort he had done with my pants. With a rough jerk of his hips he took away my virginity.

He was rough.

Grabbing, pulling at my hair.

He pushed me with such force that I had press my arms against the wall, bracing myself against it so my head wouldn't be rammed into it.

His fingertips leaving bruises on all the flesh he caressed.

I was in agony and in heaven all the same moment.

I was getting everything I'd been asking for.

The pain confirmed that it wasn't a dream.

When he was done with me he let me drop onto the cold, hard ground. Covered in a sheen of sweat, bruises, blood and foreign juices. With ragged breaths I gripped my ripped clothes with trembling hands, trying my best to cover myself. As much as I wanted this for some reason at that moment I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes.

I was afraid of what I would see.

He exited the gravity room without a word, leaving me in a pile on the ground.

Really, what had I been expecting?

For him to stay?

For us to exchange sweet kisses.

For a love confession.

Despite my many fantasies and day dreams I knew that it was far from reality. I knew that if I ever had pleasure of having him it had to be like this.

Cold and heartless.

Just strictly physical.

I was to be made into the very same thing that I hate that woman for being, a sex friend.

On trembling limbs I raised myself off the ground, trying my best to ignore the pain. Not having a change of clothes anywhere in sight I had to sneak out of the Capsule Corps compound and shakily fly all the way to my home practically naked. Keeping my ki low I snuck into my house through my bedroom window. After showering I joined my family for dinner and exchanged fake smiles with all of them and pleasant conversation.

Afterwards locking myself in my room, only this time I couldn't say that I hugged my security blanket as I cried myself to sleep.

_It was then that the poison began to spread. _

--

**An: Bum ba bum, let the drama and heartache begin! Ps, don't hate my Vegeta for what I'm going to make him do. **

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Thanks and I hate it too, I haven't seen snow since I was a in elementary school. **

**Ladyredvelvet: hehe the next cameos are a secret, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for all your compliments! **

**Saiyagurl87: Mauh, thanks! **

**Isis: Aw, thank you so much! **

**Lilaclight: Thank you so much and of course I'm going to finish it. **

**Miguelnuva: lol, thanks! **

**Ok, before all of you ask yes this is a Trunks/Usagi romance.. but you know I always feel that it's better if characters struggle a bit before they get together. Conflict that brings them together and bonds them eternally. So be patient and don't yell at me, enjoy the story! **

**Please leave me love.**

**Ills**

**P.s. If you read my other stories and are wondering why I haven't updated them it's because I'm revising the chapters I have up.. so it shall be a minute before I post up a new chapter. **


	8. Simple wish of love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z; I just like taking their characters and making them do things for my own personal amusement. _

_This story is rated M from this point on for mature themes such as non explicit sex scenes and angst. _

**Eight**

My mother had once told me that folding a thousand origami cranes would grant a wish that was from the heart. I thought that the Dragon Balls would be a lot more effective at granting wishes but at two in the morning this was all that I had at my disposal.

I woke up in a feverish state at midnight, my mind flashing back to the scenes that had transpired earlier that day in the gravity room. I still couldn't believe it and I didn't know weather to feel elated or depressed as hell.

Trying to forget my wavering emotions I exited my room, tip toeing through the hallways in search of the one thing that would heal me.

A midnight snack.

Unfortunately for my mom and our ever growing grocery bill I ate about half of the contents that were situated in our enormous pantry. I even snuck out to raid my father's vegetable garden.

Looking around at the various empty bowels, wrappers and empty cartons that littered my floor I couldn't help but let out a sigh. Ye gads, I needed help; like food consumers anonymous.

I think I overdid it by a little bit, I'd been consuming food non-stop for the past two hours.

Halting in mid-chew I glanced down at the now empty carton of ice cream that sat before me. I felt a chill go down my spine as I continued to look at it. It was my mother's favorite brand and favor. 'Fuck.'

I knew that when my mom woke up and saw the damage she would be livid. I made a mental note to get rid of all this evidence before my mom woke up. If I got rid of everything, I presumed that my mom would blame the whole thing on either my father or Goten. Both had a notorious bad habit of sleep eating. It was a sad sight to walk in on. Imagine waking up in the morning to find your dad on the kitchen floor seemly overdosed on Ice cream and Ramen while all the contents of the kitchen were missing. No matter how much he tried to blame it on the raccoons, we all knew the sad truth.

While sighing, I gathered up all my plates taking them out back and quietly washed them off with our garden hose. All the trash that I had accumulated I disposed of in multiple tree hallows. My piece de resistance was sneaking into my brother's room and smearing whip cream onto his hands and cheeks.

When I had come back to my room I had remembered about the old ledged my mother had told me about the crane. It was said that folding a thousand of them would allowed a wish to be granted by the crane itself. Now my mother had told me that wishes usually included granting a long life and to cure illness. But, I wondered if the crane could grant a wish to make someone fall in love with you.

It was worth a shot.

So now at six am I'm hunched over my desk, fingers littered with paper cuts and I only have eight hundred paper cranes to show for it. My vision was beginning to blur and I was starting to think that maybe this had been a useless endeavor.

Granted I admit that I had cried myself to sleep like a baby last night but it was because the sex that I had with Vegeta had been _emotionless _and _loveless_. What I wanted was from him to love me and make love to me.

I didn't know how I was going to accomplish this or if what I had with Vegeta was only a one time thing but I knew that I was going to try my hardest. I just needed two things: opportunity and a good plan.

What actually bothered me was a question that was lingering in the back of my head, one which I had no one suitable that could answer for me. Unfortunately I had no girl friends. Being best friends and sister to two of the hottest boys in my school had made me public enemy number one amongst the female population at my school. Hence none of the jealous bitches had ever been really friendly with me. I couldn't go to my mom because then the jig would be up and then again who wants to talk to their mother about sex?

It's just that I had read so many erotica books and magazines that had glorified sex as being this wonderfully orgasmic experience that just shook the Earth that you both stood on. But, sex with Vegeta had been, painful. Were all these books and magazines lying or was there just something wrong with me? The only pleasure I'd had was from my own happiness that I had finally gotten what I wanted but it left my body once he was done with me. Afterwards I just felt, hallow.

Was this normal?

I wonder what he was doing right now.

Pst, most likely sharing a bed with that woman.

As my mind slowly started to think of her I felt a pressure on my chest. My heart was beating painfully in my chest; I could feel it constricting. Tears formed on the corner of my eyes as this overwhelming feeling took a hold of my body.

Suddenly the sounds of a crushing guitar resonated from my alarm clock. Turning around startled I simply stared at it as the red digits flashed 6:05.

_I love you, but we cannot be together. _

_Let us part because you're breaking my heart. _

A sorrowful voice penetrated the air and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at my alarm, which was in the shape of a black cat. With quick feet I raced over to my bedside and hit the OFF switch.

I defiantly wasn't in any kind of mood for a sappy break up song.

"GOTEN! GOKU! I'm going to MURDER whoever did this!" A chill ran up my spine as I heard my mom's shrill voice echo throughout the house. Followed by my twin brother's distinct yelp, "Mom, I don't know anything about this or how it happened! I didn't do it I swear!" Goten yelled trying to get out of the line of fire.

"Tell that to the frosting all over your face Goten!" Our mother growled before a loud _thwack _was heard.

"Chichi, I'm hungry! Where's all the food?" My dad called out and I cringed as he unknowingly stepped onto a landmine. I felt bad for him.

_Thwack! _

"I have an idea, why don't you go OUTSIDE, CATCH and COOK your OWN FOOD!"

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

"OW!" My dad yelled.

I would be surprised to find if that magical frying pan wasn't broken in half on top of my father's head right now. I tried not to chuckle as I walked towards my bedroom door. Opening it I watched Goten pass me without acknowledgment as he continued on down the hallway, mumbling and mutter something incoherent under his breath.

What? Don't look at me like that, Goten had this coming. Trust me; he isn't the sweet angel he appears to be. He and a certain lavender haired boy are notorious pranksters and I'd been meaning to get back at him for putting a nest of spiders inside my sheets.

Not cool.

Walking towards the shower I quickly got undressed and turned on the water. When I made a move to step inside the bath, I felt a twinge of pain shoot up my body as I spread my legs. Pausing while looking down I noticed the bruises that littered my inner thighs and hips, not to mention the pain I felt internally. You could see the perfect indentation of his fingertips on my hips.

Taking in a deep breath I closed my eyes.

_It's ok. _

He didn't _mean_ to.

He's just uber strong and kind of a brute.

He would have _stopped _**if **he **knew **he was _hurting _me.

I mean c'mon, he's one of the Earth's- much less the universe's strongest men and I was…

I may be my parent's offspring but I was by no means as strong as them.

I ignored my own discomfort as I stepped into the shower and into the scolding hot water.

_It's ok_, my mind repeated over and over again.

As if it was my own personal mantra.

I was just going to go to school and pretend nothing had happened. I was going to get through the entire day with Goten and Tr-.

Trunks.

Fuck.

I was going to have to face him today. I had been so preoccupied with yesterday's events that I had forgotten all about the incident I had with him two days ago.

Oh fuck.

Not to mention now this current event was weighting on my mind.

I just had to put on a mask and pretend that what happened the other day was nothing.

Pretend?

Wait, what happened the other day shouldn't mean anything; he was my best friend after all. This was my best friend who I just so happened to have the obligation of sitting on his lap, both of us practically topless as he popped a boner. Yeah, nothing happened.

Maybe I should just avoid him just in the same manner that he had done to me the previous week?

This seemed to be the best course of action.

Avoid.

Avoid him.

Not talk to him.

Not see him.

In my mind an image of Trunks with a miserable expression appeared and I could feel the same constricting on my heart that I had felt earlier.

Hot tears fell down my face.

Instinctively my hands shot up towards my face and I whipped the tears, feeling utter shock. Why was I crying?

No, these weren't tears, this was just the water.

Yes, that was it.

Never mind the fact that I was currently facing away from the hot stream.

Damn, damn, damn!

What the hell was wrong with me?

Just were where all these strange unnamed emotions coming from?

"Yo, Usa! How much longer are you planning to be in there? We're going to be late for school and I still need to get in there!" Goten shook me out of my own thoughts as he yelled through the door.

I stiffened, "I'll be right out!" I yelled out, my voice sounding strange to even my own ears.

I turned off the water before stepping out and reaching for a dry towel. Robotically I dried myself off, wrapping the towel around my body before opening the door. Goten grabbed my by the shoulders as he pushed me out of the way. He ran past me towards the toilet, once there he unceremoniously dropped his pants and sat down. "I'm still here!" I yelled out, my voice mixed with shock and disgust.

"If you wouldn't have taken so long I wouldn't have to go so badly!" He yelled from his position. "It's your own fault."

"Why didn't you just use mom and dad's bathroom?" My question was evil and I knew it. I watched triumphantly as the horror spread on his face.

"Just get out!" I shook my head and just as I was about to shut the door he yelled. "Yo! Don't shut the door, I don't want to suffocate!"

Ew!

Boys are so gross.

I left him, made my way to my room to change into my school uniform and twist my hair into my usual odangos. I applied make-up then grabbed my school bag afterwards exiting and heading to the living room.

Once there I saw my brother Gohan standing at the entrance of the kitchen holding Goten's and my bentos in either hand. "Sorry Usagi," an apologetic expression crossed his face as he held up the bentos. "Moms kind of throwing a fit today so I had to cook and pack your guy's lunches."

I tried to hide the horror that I felt from showing on my face as I stared at him. Guess I was going to have to steal Trunk- wait no, I couldn't steal his lunch. I was going to have to live with the food poisoning that my brother had prepared me.

Gohan sweat dropped down his brow, "I hope it isn't too bad. I've been taking cooking classes for a while now if that's any consolation."

I mentally sighed.

I bet taking those classes were more for the free food than actually learning to cook but I faked a smile none the less. "I'm sure it will be delicious." I grabbed a hold of my bento that was wrapped in my trademark bunny print cloth.

Just as I took a hold of mine a hand from behind reached out and took a hold of the other bento that was wrapped in a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle print cloth. Turning around I looked just in time to see my twin's happy face as he took a hold of his lunch. "Oh! What did mom pack for today I wonder?" His voice seemed to sing as he began to unravel the cloth; his expression reminded me of what a child looks like one Christmas morning.

"Sorry Goten because of your stunt I had to cook them." Gohan explained.

Goten's fingers froze his delightful expression turned to one of revulsion, his body slumped over and he looked absolutely crestfallen. "And the punishment continues," He whispered as tears streamed down his face.

Using his advanced speed Gohan snatched the bento from out of Goten's hands. "If you don't appreciate it then you can just go without." He threatened, his eyes dangerously narrowing on his younger brother's.

Goten let out a whine, "I appreciate your hard work big brother. Please don't make me go without food, I'll die!"

"Appreciation for another person's feelings is a very important lesson to learn Goten." Gohan lectured in his higher than thou voice as he handed Goten's bento back to him before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys. "Dad is catching his breakfast so I'll be taking you to school today."

Damnit, there was another obstruction in my plan. Usually on days when Trunks didn't come to pick us up, or rather me up, our dad would just teleport us to school. It always just took a second for him to do so and it allowed me plenty of time before the school bell rang. I was planning on going to the library and doing all my weekend assignments that I hadn't even glanced at yet due to recent events. This put a definite damper to those plans.

We were already running late today and by past experiences of being chauffeured around by Gohan had made it perfectly known that my elder brother drives like a seventy year old man.

Oh man we were so going to be late!

An hour and forty minutes later my suspicious were confirmed as my brother dropped us off fifteen minutes after the bell for first period had rung. Crap. I know I'm partially to blame but damn Gohan for insisting on taking us then diving five miles per hour.

Flying would have been quicker; too bad I didn't quite know how to inform my family- well, actually my mother that I could fly just yet. I needed to figure out a plausible explanation for that one and soon- but before that I really needed to book it alongside Goten for first period.

Using our superior sayjin speed we charged into separate locker rooms, changed and got into our respective spots before morning roll call could be issued inside the gymnasium.

Such great luck.

Sometimes I loved being part alien, especially if it got me out of detention.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Trunks staring at me, quite bluntly I might add, as our teacher called roll call. Whoa, he was really staring at me hard. Trying not to be paranoid I rationalized that it was because Goten and I were late for school. My twin and I used to have a really bad habit of always being late for school which constantly got us detention. That was put to a halt though when Trunks and my dad started taking the two of us to school. Yeah, that had to be it, which on a personal note sucked. Those actions had unknowingly brought unwanted attention to us, which was going to make my whole avoidance plan much more difficult.

Just as our teacher finished calling out the roll call she announced to get into groups for volleyball practice. Before I could even blink Trunks was at my side grabbing me by my upper arm roughly. I unconsciously flinched when he narrowed his blue eyes dangerously onto my own.

"Hey Trunks what-" Goten weakly protested, watching Trunks jerk my body towards him, then pulled me towards a remote corner of the gym. His grip on me tightened when Goten ran up and seized his arm the same fashion he had done with me. Forcing Trunks to stop in mid-step, "Bro, let go of my sister. You're hurting her!"

Trunks's fingertips trembled against my skin, more from unsuppressed rage then fear as one might have guessed. "Fine," he whispered, letting go of my arm. To both of our shock just as Goten released him Trunks shot forward and lifted up my shorts. His fingers pinned them against my pelvis reveling my bruised thighs.

Goten gasped, "Usa! Who?" He began to question but was cut off when Trunks painfully clutched my shoulders, his fingertips digging into my skin. "Who the fuck did this to you?" When I didn't answer right away he shook me. "You didn't have these on Saturday, so what happened yesterday Usagi?" I tried to come up with an explanation but when I opened my mouth the words died in my throat. "Speak!"

Trunks slammed me into the wall and I could see Goten's eyes nearly bug out. I was surprised that none of our classmates had even noticed or if they had they were certainly ignoring the situation.

Goten jumped on Trunks trying desperately to pull him off of me while he continued to scream. "Tell me!"

"Whoa! Get off of her Trunks!" Goten screamed getting Trunks to finally release me. Afterwards, shoving me behind him while Trunks continued to stare at me, his eyes burning with rage. "Calm down," Goten ordered before turning around to look at me. "Usagi, what happened yesterday? You obviously weren't at Capsule Corps," Trunks growled but Goten continued. "Like you said you were." He took my hands in his. "Who hurt you Usa?"

Goten had the same warm, innocent eyes that my father had. They both had the kind of eyes that if you were caught in a situation where you had to look deep inside of them, you found that you couldn't lie to them. "Vegeta," I said my voice barley above a whisper.

Trunks tried to push Goten out of the way making my eyes shift towards him. "My father did this to you?"

"I asked him to train me; it's not a big deal." It was easier to lie to Trunks.

He turned his head away from me, his jaw visibly tightening.

"Usagi, why would you ask Vegeta to train you, there are plenty of people at home you could have asked…" Goten's voice drifted off as he noticed the lines of irritation forming on my face.

I laughed mockingly, "No you wouldn't have, or did you forget that mom's rule? Even if we had miraculously gotten mom's permission none of you would have taught me at the caliber that I desire."

"I don't like this," Trunks spat out before walking away, heading towards the volleyball nets.

Goten followed his movements with his eyes his face twisting with an unreadable emotion. "Don't push yourself too much Usa," He stated before giving me his goofy grin. "Come on lets go play with everyone else."

For the rest of the period Trunks didn't talk or as much as glance at me. I could feel my heart lurch every time I would accidentally caught a glimpse of him. Goten spent the class bouncing between us.

When the bell rang I ran into the locker room changing as fast as I could and then ran to my next period. I sat in the back opening up my books, focusing on working on my weekend assignments so I wouldn't have to brood over my feelings.

I ignored when my fellow classmates started to file into the classroom my eyes never leaving the pages in front of me. The only time I looked up was when my brother and Trunks entered but they chose to sit away from me.

Fine, be that way.

I don't care!

As I was trying to focus on my assignments I felt an aura surround me. A strong, familiar aura but it was one that I couldn't quite place. I kept my head lowered thinking it to be either Trunks or Goten but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone's eyes were watching me.

Chills ran up and down my spine as I felt the feeling intensify.

Finally looking up I noticed that neither Trunks or Goten were looking at, in fact no one in the class was. Glancing to my left towards the window I saw someone off in the distance.

Someone who just so happened to be standing outside of the front gates of our school and happened to be staring right at me.

Vegeta?

--

**An: Cliffhanger! o0o Here's a strange fact I got more hits on the last chapter then I did with the previous one which had all the Trunks/Usagi action. O.o totally didn't expect that one! Also before I get questions on it, one of Usagi's character defects in this story is that she has a hard time identifying her emotions. So, that's why she's going back and forth with the whole Trunks thing and not understanding her own feelings. **

**Sooo.. I'm writing three more chapters and then I have to go back and work on Death is only the Beginning, Dark Side of the Moon and two other unnamed stories (one is a Usagi/Trunks and the other Vegeta/Usagi). Sorry, fan girls are starting to yell at me. **

**Big thanks to AquaTonic who edited this chapter awesomely! **

**Essence-chan: drama is correct.. haha be patient all will be reveled in due time. Thanks for always reviewing! **

**Summerheart8: I don't know what have I done? Thanks for the review! **

**Cosmic-lover: That's what I was going for, thanks! I'm glad I was able to shock ya! Thanks for always reviewing! **

**B-ko: aww he's not such a bastard.. he just belongs in the Tool Academy. Thanks for always reviewing! **

**Silver Moon Goddess1: I will.. and omg yay! So excited, can't wait! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Saiyagurl87: Hey partner in crime, he's a tool but we all still adore him. Thanks, hearts and stars! **

**Peoples: Yea sorry I totally forgot to up the rating, I'm sorry. Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks for the review! **

**Ladyredvelvet: I like that your really feeling for Usagi.. thank you for always giving me such great reviews! **

**Pinky: Yes Lala I'll totally be your brain. Haha, thanks so much girl for the love. Umm.. so you should get an account and totally put up some fiction! Like, stat! **

**Totally love you guys, thanks for your continued support of me and my fan fiction. **

**Love, ills**


	9. Frustration

_Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z I'd be rolling around in hundred dollar bills but no I don't own either show and the only thing I'm rolling around is in bills. _

**Nine**

Vegeta?

What was he doing here?

Watching him through the window I saw him fluidly lift up his hand and wave me over with his finger. His smirk widened as my eyes bugged out and I nodded slowly.

Whirling around towards the whiteboard my eyes landed on my English teacher Ms. Haruna. I raised my hand and when the red head inclined her head towards me I stood up. "Yes, Ms. Son."

"My stomach hurts can I go to the nurse's office?"

She waved her hand in dismal, "Go ahead Ms. Son." She continued with her lesson and I made my way towards the sliding door. I could practically feel Goten's and Trunks's curious glances because as we all know sayjins don't get sick but I ignored them.

I slid the door open stepping out and then closing it behind me. Looking down the hall I made sure that no one was there before jetting down it, running at full speed. I was so shocked that I had to cover two hands around my mouth to muffle my scream as Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of me.

Vegeta smirked down at me, "Surprised?"

Uncovering my mouth I clasped my trembling hands behind my back as I stared into his beautiful onyx eyes. "I just didn't expect you… here."

Vegeta chuckled a bit his eyes searching past me towards the end of the hallway. "Where is a place in this building where we won't be disturbed?" He asked bluntly, his gruff voice making the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

My mind reeled.

Vegeta wants to be alone with me?

Yahoooo!

"The roof is a good place."

"Take me there," Vegeta demanded gruffly, doing what he asked I began to leading the way. Up the stairs we went and as I opened the door my curiosity got the better of me. "Why exactly are you here Vegeta?"

"Don't presume to not," Taking a hold of me from behind he pushed us forward sending us crashing into the fence that enclosed the rooftop. Twirling me around he lifted up one of my legs, placing it on his shoulder. "Know why I'm here." Much like he had done the previous day he ripped off my panties and pushed his hips towards me.

I screamed my voice laced with pain and pleasure.

At least it wasn't as bad as yesterday.

Hey, this was the perfect opportunity to start making him fall in love with me.

But what could I do?

Think. _Think_. **Think**.

Ooh! Got it, there was one thing that I'd never witness him do with that woman that my parents were always doing.

**K**.I.S.S.

I was going to kiss this fool into submission and even though this was going to be my first kiss I was still confident in my skills. Closing my eyes I leaned forward my lips puckered, aiming for my prince's soft ones. I had prepared myself for my kiss of love but instead of meeting with my prince's soft lips mine landed on something coarse.

Opening my eyes I found that Vegeta had his hand covering my mouth, his eyes felt cold to me. He pushed my head back onto the fence forcibly, "Don't." He warned me.

My screams were no longer heard as he forcefully twisted my face sideways as he continued on. The only things audible were the sounds of his heavy breathing and grunts which singled his pleasure.

I had to desperately hold back my tears, not wanting to break down in front of him. With one final grunt he let me know he was done, afterwards he let down my leg. Again without so much as a word he turned around and jumped in the air, flying to some undisclosed location.

Sinking to the floor I felt my heart drop along with me. Why was it that all my attempts failed on him? How was I ever going to win his heart if he keeps shutting me down at ever pass I made?

I didn't know how long I sat there lost in my own thoughts before I felt someone gently brush their fingertips across my cheek. I gasped, startled. I fell back a bit, my eyes shooting up to meet icy blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" Trunks asked while his fingertips stroked my cheek. "When you didn't come back to class I got worried so I came to look for you." Before I knew it or could control it tears started flowing down my face.

His eyes widen, "Usa.." His voice trailed off as he pulled me into his warm embrace. He held me against him as I cried my heart out.

It seemed strange to me at the time but it felt so good to be held by Trunks. His embrace was warm and I felt safe. It felt like I could be here forever and just forget about the world.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't cry." Trunks said as he ran his fingers along my hair.

After what felt like an eternity my tears subsided, "What happened?" Trunks asked as he pulled me away gently.

I could only shake my head in response; there was no way I could tell him what was really going on.

"Talk to me," Trunks begged after I refused to respond. "Is this because of earlier…" He paused, "I'm sorry… I'm just…" As he struggled for words I decided to let him think that all of this had been his fault. I couldn't tell him the truth and this just seemed like the better way out.

"I'm just really pissed off, I feel frustrated but I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I don't even know how to properly explain all the stuff I've been feeling lately." He breathed out a long sigh while his eyes searched my face. "I'm really mad that you got hurt, you know my dad isn't one to go easy on people and I don't want you being trained by him."

At the mention of Vegeta I couldn't help but shift my eyes towards the ground, I could feel the pinpricks of tears forming at the corner of my eyes. "I wish that you would depend on me, trust and have more faith in me that I'd do anything to help you. If you would have come to me I would have trained you and I would have made damn sure you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He chuckled a bit, "You know its crazy but I sort of felt a little jealous of my dad. Stupid, huh?"

Trunks took my chin in his hand, lifting my face and forcing me to stare into his eyes. Twin trails streamed down my face as I let my tears drop. With the pad of his thumb he whipped them away. "I hate seeing you like this, I lo-" He never finished his statement instead he cut himself off my leaning forwards and claiming my lips with his own.

For a second I let us stay like that, until I realized.

Trunks was kissing me!

He was robbing my first kiss!

The one meant for Vegeta!

"Stop!" I yelled while reaching back and sending a fist flying towards Trunks's face. He fell back and before I knew it I jumped on top of him, my clenched fists pounding on his chest. "You can't force your feelings on me Trunks, it doesn't work that way!" I lashed out without thinking and continued to pound my tiny fists into his broad chest.

Grabbing my tiny fists in his large hands I could see that his eyes had darkened and I knew I had made a mistake. He pushed me off of him gently and stood up giving me a small forced smile. "I'm sorry… I won't do it anymore, I'm really sorry." Before I could say anything he ran off, opening the roof's door and running down the stairs.

I hadn't meant to hurt him.

I couldn't believe that I had taken all the pain and frustration I felt out on him.

Standing up I looked across the courtyard at the opposite roof and noticed that someone was blanetly staring at me. She wore the same uniform as I did and even from this distance I could tell that her green eyes were filled murderous intent.

After a second I recognized her to be Zoisite, she was the president of Trunks's fan club.

Rolling my eyes and shooting her a look I turned around and got off the roof. My mind wondered just exactly how much she had witnessed but I pushed the question the back of my mind.

I really needed to get away, get out… I needed to be alone.

I knew I couldn't leave school without getting in trouble which would alert my parents that something was wrong.

I had left my lunch back in the classroom so I couldn't use food to comfort me.

A shower would probably work.

Changing my direction I ran down the hallways towards the girl's locker room. Without even thinking I turned on three of the shower heads and sat underneath the streams, not even noticing or caring that I was still in my school uniform. I hugged my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth.

Holding back my own tears as best I could I just stared off into space.

I felt rejected and damaged.

Why was nothing that I attempted working or good enough?

And why'd I have to take it out on Trunks, he didn't deserve it at all.

My heart felt like it was constricting like it had done this morning, was this me feeling guilty?

Trunks had stolen my first kiss and for a moment I had let him. I had betrayed not only Vegeta but myself, I was a horrible person. Because in the few moments that I had allowed Trunks to kiss me I felt content, I liked it.

Brining my fingertips to my lips I brushed them along my lips feeling my blush spreading through out my face.

**Doki, Doki**.

"Hello? Are you ok?" A voice called out breaking me out of my own thoughts. I looked up to see a girl dressed in a Kendo uniform. She dropped her shinai to her side while removing her helmet to reveal her chestnut hair that was tied up in a pony tail. "Um, there's not supposed to be anyone here right now." She stated while scratching the back of her head with her index finger.

Not being able to hold it in any longer I started crying again.

"Whoa," She dropped her shinai onto the floor, rushing over to my side and much like Trunks had done pulled me into her embrace. She let me cry on her shoulder not caring that I was a perfect stranger or the fact that she was getting her armor and uniform wet. "Is it guy problems?" She asked after a couple of minutes had gone by and I nodded my head in response. "I thought so; I can relate I've just recently been dumped by an upperclassman."

I whipped away my tears and she smiled at me her green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I'm Makoto Kino."

"I'm Usagi Son," I said and her smile widen even further.

"You look like you could use some personal time away from school for a bit, do you want to sneak out for a period and grab a bite to eat?… Well that is, if you want to. I know we just met and all."

I could help but laugh as I whipped my face once again, "I'd like that."

--

**An: I'm not feeling all that well so excuse this AN for being so short. **

**Thank you so much ladyredvelvet, silver moon goddess1, nicky, summerheart8, b-ko, usakobunny, essence-chan, sleepy26, saiyagurl87, and cosmic-love for your wonderful reviews! **

**Expect chapter ten in a couple of days depending on reviews of course.. it's already written and edited by the wonderful AquaTonic. Out of all the chapters so far it's the one with the most SM characters integrated in it. And where I brought out the evil villains and actually kept them evil. **

**Ills **


	10. Pink rose petals

_Disclaimer: Pay attention in a quick or else you'll be in for a lick; ills does not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z and she wishes to continue with her fix. Nor does she own the lyrics from Chick Habit that she just used in her own disclaimer… funny how that works. O.o _

**Ten**

_Dear Diary, _

_I miraculously made a new friend today and remarkably my new friend is a girl! _

Note to self, nothing bonds two girls together faster than milkshakes, arcade games and heartache.

After Makoto and I had learned each other's names she convinced me to sneak out of school with her for a period. At first I'd been a little hesitant skipping any kind of school. That was left strictly to a need to save the world, based from my mom's standpoint. So I knew if I got caught I would be D.E.A.D. But, after I met Makoto that all had been forgotten but even so she blessed me with some pearls of wisdom that helped ease my worries.

Ms. Haruna still thought I was in the nurse's office and after I didn't come back to class after the end of the period she would surly inform my next period teacher, Ms. Lambert where I was. The trick was that I needed to get back there before fourth period started then I would in the clear. As for Makoto she was in self-training for the next three periods. The international Kendo tournament was coming up in a couple of months and since she was representing our school training had been giving precedence over her regular classes.

Jumping onto the train we rode it into West City and Makoto led me into a small arcade in the Juuban district called Crown Game Center, where we were served the best milkshakes my taste buds ever had the pleasure of consuming; it was heaven in the form of a dairy delight. It also helped that the boy that made them was darn cute if I should much as add.

Motoki Furuhata, Virgo, single- which I might add is a crime- cute, loves karaoke, has a pet turtle named Kamekichi and makes a pretty mean milkshake. What more could a girl ask for? If I had room in my heart I would have snapped him up on the spot, but instead I left him a pretty hefty tip.

After Makoto and I exchanged in some light flirtation with Motoki we slurped down two milkshakes before hitting the arcade. We played a whole bunch of various games but got stuck on one game in particular, Code Name: Sailor V. (That girl looked pretty familiar but after a while I let the thought slip into the back of my mind.) Both Makoto and I got stuck on level six when we had to face a snake boss with multiple guns. No matter how high we jumped or what attack we shot at it the thing couldn't be defeated.

"Arg! This thing is rigged!" I screamed, cursing at the game console inveterately getting the attention of some of the gamers that surrounded us.

Sailor V's masked face appeared on the screen, her face was looking down defeated, with a tear drop making its way down her cheek and a frown replaced her usual smiling face.

**Game Over**.

With my eyes burning with anger and frustration I watched as the credits rolled reveling the game's high scores.

**1,000,000,000**………………………………………………………………….**Aino, M.**

**999,125,040**………………………………………………………………….**Tenoh, Haruka**

**990,050,030**………………………………………………………………….**CraneGameJoe**

"Usagi don't be so dramatic of course it's not rigged, you just need more practice." Makoto replied while pounding on the A key a hundred times per minute and looking at me. Before we both knew what happened her screen began blinking orange and red. A scream was heard and when Makoto looked back a sad faced Sailor V stared back at her. "What!" She screamed. "This thing is rigged!" She punched the screen right where Sailor V sad face was causing a crack to form.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk Makoto," I said while smiling. "Don't be so dramatic, it's not the _game _it's _you_. You just need some more practice." I laughed as she turned to look at me her face turning red with embarrassment.

She scratched the back of her head with her index finger while looking at the ground. "Well I guess I did get a little carried away."

"A little?" I questioned and we both shared a look while glancing at the cracked screen before we both busted out into a fit of giggles.

"And what happened here?" A voice called out from behind us causing us to stop in mid-giggle. We both swiveled around in our chairs to see Motoki standing behind us, a concerned expression etched on his face as he eyed the game's screen.

"Ah… well… you see what happened… umm." Makoto started her face burning red with embarrassment as she tried to come up with a plausible excuse for the crack.

Motoki laughed, "Guess you don't know your own strength Makoto." His laughter continued as Makoto face turned as red as a stop sign. "It's ok; we're getting replacements for the sequel that's coming out next month so we were going to have to toss it out anyways."

"Really?" Makoto asked, her face brightening.

"Yeah," He winked causing her to blush, though this time for a different reason. "Do you ladies want refills on your milkshakes?"

"Yes!" I yelled out before Makoto had a chance to reply causing Motoki to laugh.

"Your sure are enthusiastic," He smiled at me. "Ok one strawberry and chocolate milkshakes coming right up and this round is on the house." As those magical words came out of his mouth I couldn't help but squeal. "Be right back."

It seemed that both of our eyes were filled with hearts and stars as they followed him as he walked back over the counter to make us our creamy delights. But, it seemed to me that we were both in dreamy states for completely different reasons.

I heard Makoto sigh contently, "He looks just like the upperclassmen that dumped me." I nearly choked as I was trying to slurp up the last bit of milkshake left in my glass. "Isn't that a bad thing?" I asked shaking her out of her dreamy-like state.

"Oh… I don't know… he was-" She paused and I could see the pain forming behind her eyes.

"Do you want to go sit down in one of the booths and talk?" I asked and she nodded her head before giving me a forced smile. "And I thought we were here to talk about your guy problems." She said while forcing a giggle.

I gave her a sad smile as I remembered what I had been trying to forget about this past hour. "It's ok, we can both share our pain today… isn't that friends do?" I asked timidity. I still was unsure if Makoto wanted to be my friend or if she was just simply a nice person.

But to my relief she nodded her head, "Yeah that's what best friends do for each other." Again she scratched the back of her head with her index finger. "It's funny I usually don't get along with girls since most girls are afraid of me but it's weird I just feel so comfortable around you."

"Me too!" I agreed smiling from ear to ear.

Getting up, my new found best friend and I stood up, the tall brunette towering over me as we made our way to an unoccupied booth. Just shortly after taking our seats Motoki delivered to us our free milkshakes while taking our empty ones away for us.

"So tell me, what was the deal with this upperclassman?" I asked watched as her eyes gazed over with unshed tears.

"Well, me and this guy had been dating for five months. Usagi you have to believe me when I say I'm fully in love with him, he's just my world, you know." I nodded my head as she continued. "I thought that he felt the same way, well actually he told me he felt the same way. But, I guess that was just a big lie." She laughed mockingly while playing with her straw. "I guess I'm stupid for wanting to believe in the fantasy."

Reaching over the table I grabbed her hand in mine, "You're not stupid for believing in love."

Makoto smiled sadly at me, "Well I am stupid for giving him my virginity." She took a sip of her milkshake while a tear escaped past her defenses and rolled down her cheek. "I um… well… he told me that he loved me and wanted to be me forever. And well, he told me that if I loved him that I would want to do those kind of things with him. And like a fool I believed him. We did it like a total of three times before he dumped me and turns out that I wasn't really his girlfriend to begin with. He was messing with me on the side while really dating this girl in his class." Another tear fell down her face. "I really am stupid."

I slid, following the curve of the seat until I was next to her. I put my arms around and much as she had let me earlier allowed her to cry on my shoulder while I smoothly smoothed her hair with my fingertips. "You're not stupid." I repeated over and over again while my own tears escaped, sliding down my cheeks.

What a scene we made, two uniformed high school girls clinging to each other while sobbing to their hearts content in the middle of an arcade while our creamy delights melted.

After a long while Makoto pushed away from me gently, sniffling and whipping her face with her hands as I did the same. "I'm sorry," She paused reaching over towards the middle of table where a napkin dispenser sat. She ripped out a stack, divided them and handed a stack to me. "Tell me about your problems."

Using the napkin I blew my nose, "To be honest it's kind of like your situation but without the love… and frankly the dating part…" My mind searched for a way to explain the situation without giving out too many details. "And he's seeing another girl that I know of."

Makoto let out an "Ah ha" as she whipped underneath her eyes with the napkin. "A player, those are the worst kind of men out there."

"To make matters worst… one of his _boys_ is in love with me and I used to know that I didn't like him like that… but now everything seems kind of strange. Sometimes when I'm with him my heart races and stuff but it's just so weird to think of him like that… and frankly I don't want to. And it's kind of weird that I have to force myself to stifle these strange feelings."

Makoto raised her eyebrow at me, "Are you sure you don't want to?"

I nodded my head, "My heart can only belong to one person, even though he's breaking it with all the strength he possess." I let out a laugh filled to the brim with all the bitterness I felt in my body.

Makoto smoothed the back of neck, "I understand I'm still in love with him even though all the stuff that he's done to me. And you know what; I'd take him back if he'd asked me right now for forgiveness." She let out a laugh that sounded a lot like mine. "Love's a bitch."

"And the guy's we're in love with are assholes."

With that statement made we both grabbed a hold of our milkshake glasses, _clinking_ them together as if we were making a toast.

To prevent ourselves from breaking down once again we decided to call it quits for the day, promising to one another to pick up where we left off and get into more detail the next time we met up. We both got up and waved goodbye to Motoki and promised to come back real soon.

Hopping back on the train we rode back to our school, keeping the conversation light and off the topic of heartbreak. Instead we talked about music, idols, and actors that were absolutely gorgeous. I found out that Makoto also shares a love for the band GazettE and its ultra fine members.

Oh my god, drool worthy for sure.

Sneaking back into school had been a breeze and before parting Makoto and I exchanged cell phone numbers and planned a shopping trip.

I just have to make one thing very clear right now…

Makoto Kino and Usagi Son = Best friends forever.

So happy!

I finally made a friend in school that wasn't my brother or Trunks.

I could do cartwheels right now.

But no, instead I have to keep my cool and make it to fourth period before the bell goes off. Running down the busy hallways I zipped through the crowd. Maybe it had been the fact that I was walking on cloud nine right now that had made me careless but as I walked I hadn't noticed a certain red headed girl stick out her leg causing me to trip over it.

My face went face first into Mr. Tile, who I share a very good relationship along with Mr. Cement. I grimaced as the pain kicked in as I pulled myself up to see a crowd of girls laughing like hyenas. (And for that matter they all looked and smelled hyenas too.)

I groaned while rolling my eyes over them.

It was all the main members of the Official Trunks Briefs fan club.

Though I do have to mention that I could only really recall two of the girl's names and that was only because there futile attempts at making my high school life miserable. Jealous girls make me want to gag.

There was the President of the fan club, a wavy haired, green eyed and flat-chested girl named Zoisite, whose violent temper was known throughout the school. As President she required all of her lackeys to throw pink rose petals in her path so she could "only step in beauty," as she put it. I really felt bad for the janitor.

The vice president was the strange unorthodox girl who I swear was from outer space. For one thing she had light green skin and pointed ears, if I already didn't know that Namekians were a strictly boy race then I would have sworn that she was one of them. She claimed it was some kind of genetic disorder that her and her brother shared. But, I wasn't buying it. She had pink hair that almost reached her ankles with frost blue highlights. Her name was Ann.

Zoisite had a really smug look on her face as she watched me pick myself off the ground. "I'm guessing you two have a death wish." I threatened them as Zoisite tisked at me and Ann waved her finger side to side.

"Don't give us that attitude Son," Ann said with a giggle. "You should treat us more kindly and with respect."

I laughed mockingly, "And just why would I want to do that?"

Zoisite leaned in towards me, "Because if you don't then we're going to tell the whole school what a big slut you are." She laughed. "I mean Son couldn't you at least wait until you got out of school to fuck your boyfriend on the roof?" My eyes widened, "And then after you get done fucking him you dare to deceive Trunks." She growled getting closer to my face.

"If you don't want the whole school and most importantly Trunks know that you're a two-timing whore then you better do what we say." Ann continued as Zoisite stayed perfectly still.

Crowds of students past us but no one paid us any attention.

In that moment I really wanted to reach back and knock these two bitches lights out but I knew that I couldn't. For lack of a better term I was fucked. While gritting my teeth I grounded out my next word, "Ok."

I had no choice, I couldn't let Trunks find out and if that meant humiliating me for these stupid bitches then I would take my punishment.

"I knew that you'd see it our way," Zoisite said while tapping my cheek with her hand. "Meet us in Room 435 on the third floor in fifteen minutes." She ordered before her and her little cronies walked away laughing like hyenas while pink rose petals being tossed around.

Great…

This was exactly what I needed.

I knew why Zoisite hated me; she was head over heels obsessed with Trunks. She kind of reminded me a little of myself in that aspect.

But I knew that Ann didn't like Trunks at all; I heard she just joined his fan club because detesting me was like one of their prerequisites of joining. Instead she had a pretty bad brother complex. She had grown to hate me when her brother, Ail and Mamoru had started the Official Usagi Son fan club. Ail was semi-cute and played pretty good flute but he was just as strange as his sister. I heard through the grapevine too that they belonged to this bizarre religion where they worshiped this tree called the Makaiju.

Defiantly staying far away from him.

While shaking my head and cursing my horrible luck I quickly made an appearance in my fourth period classroom and told my teacher a whole sea of lies. Fortunately for me Ms. Lambert had already called him and told him that I was in the nurse's office all period. So he believed me when I said I still wasn't feeling well and needed to go lie down again.

Excusing myself, I exited and ran up to the third floor and found room 435, opening the door I found that the science lab was completely vacant except for the President and Vice President. "Take a seat," Zoisite ordered as she presented me an empty desk they had pulled to the side.

I walked across the classroom and sat in the seat that she had pointed at.

"We're just going to go over the new rules that you will be adhering to from now on Son," Ann said while taking out a three ring binder that was filled to capacity.

Oh God, here we go.

Absent minded I palmed the Styrofoam cup filled with water that sat in front of me and brought it to my lips, gulping it down. I only got half of its contents down before my vision began to turn black; I dropped the cup back onto the desk as my arm lost all its strength. Forcefully I jerked my head up with all the strength that I could muster, looking up the pair.

They both had wolfish smiles plastered on their faces. "That was easy Son, didn't think you'd fall for that one so quick." Ann said while Zoisite laughed evilly next to her.

"Finish her," I heard Zoisite command and watched in horror as Ann grabbed a needle and a bottle filled with some sort of medicine out of her bag. I tried to fight off the effects of whatever I had drank but it was like I had no strength left in me.

While smirking Ann lifted up my arm, tapping my vein she injected me without so much as even applying an alcohol swab. "Bye bye," She said…

**I** **f** e l t **e** v e r y t h i n g **d** r i f t **t** o **b l a c k**.

---

**An: So I know, I'm evil for leaving it there. Umm also I'm probably not going to be able to update for a while. I got this chapter out really fast because it had already been written and edited by the fabulous Aquatonic… for that matter so is the next chapter. But, my computer is having some boo-boos right now that I desperately need to fix. So I maybe out of commission for a bit. **

**I hope to get it fixed soon but my brother is the one that's going to be fixing it and he just started school sooo.. we'll see. **

**Just a warning next chapter is defiantly rated M. **

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm in a bit of a rush cause I need to be leaving for work soon so I gotta cut myself off but I really just want to thank everyone that took the time to review! I always appreciate it! **


	11. Butcher knife psychos

_Disclaimer: Oh beloved star in the sky tell me why I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, please tell me why! LoL, I wonder if any of guys read these? _

_Warning: This chapter contains graphic violence and adult situations, be advised that this meant for mature audiences and not suitable to teens. Please do not read if you are easily offended. _

**Eleven**

The sounds of an evil hyena cackling pierced my ears as my eyes lazily opened. My vision was blurry and I could barley make out the figures hovering over me, a blonde girl and a…. namekain?

Suddenly my eyes cleared, oh shit!

I tried to get up but found that none of my limbs followed my brain's command. "Ah, ah, ah, you won't be moving much less going anywhere Son." Again the annoying sounds of both of their cackling penetrated my ear drums.

Geez, these two desperately needed muzzles.

"Wh-at.." I found myself struggling to even get out a syllable, just what had these psychos done to me? My eyes darted around and I saw that I was lying on one of the science lab tables but I wasn't tied down, I just couldn't move.

Both of the girl's eyes bugged out, "Wow, who knew? Apparently on this cocktail you also can't talk." Zoisite said while giggled and Ann raised her hand. "I did." They both clutched a hold of each other in fit of hysterics.

Once they had gotten a hold of themselves Ann began talking, her face filled with mirth. "Maybe we should explain it to Son's simple dog mind why she can't move and is currently a mute."

Zoisite puckered out her lips as if to blow me a kiss, "Or maybe we should just let her suffer without the knowledge."

_Just tell me already you psychotic hyenas,_ I mentally screamed at them while trying my best to glare.

"No. She needs to understand how helpless she is right now." Ann declared while starting down at me. "You, my dear have been given quite a heavy dosage of a cocktail that we have personally mixed together."

Zoisite chuckled, "The gorgeous things you can learn in Chemistry class."

My eyes widen, what was going on here?

"It's a great little combo of various drugs and a few muscle relaxers and we put some agents that will paralyze your body without shutting down your nerve endings." Ann smiled, "But we have to work quick because soon those sleeping agents are going to kick in again and that's when the real fun begins."

"And if you didn't understand that explanation with your simple dog mind," Zoisite pulled out a butcher knife out from behind her back and brought it to my cheek. She rubbed the steel against my skin and if I could I would flinched from the pain as she ran it across my flesh. "She meant that you unable to move but bitch you're going to feel everything we do to you." She brought the knife up to her mouth and licked off the streak of blood that stained it.

My mind reeled, desperately my eyes darted all around the room trying to find anything that could save me but couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear any sounds from my fellow classmates coming from the hallway. The blinds had been drawn closed but even so I could see that it was no longer daylight that filtered through them. Just how long had I been out for?

Suddenly a very familiar ring tone filtered up to my ears and I could feel my cell phone vibrating in my skirt pocket. Zoisite looked down at me disgusted and reached in my skirt, pulling out my mobile phone. "That's surprising; someone cares where the whore is at." Flipping open the phone I could hear her snort. "Oh never mind, family doesn't count. Hmm, should I tell your brother you're indisposed at the moment?" She paused, "No, let's just send him straight to voice mail." While clicking a button she flipped the phone closed.

Zoisite turned and with great force she threw the phone into the wall causing it to shatter, landing on the floor in various pieces. Ann cackled, "No one is coming for you Son, but don't worry your brother will get to see you in the morning when we string you to the school's statue."

"Bloody and naked," Zoisite added, mirth once again dancing in her eyes.

I couldn't let that happen, I needed to escape.

Think!

That's it! Obviously my family was searching for me if Goten couldn't get a hold of me on my cell he would then start searching for my Ki. I just needed to raise it high enough so it would be detected.

Closing my eyes I tried to concentrate on my own energy but just as I closed them I felt someone grab a hold of my chin. Shooting my eyes open I was met with Zoisite's cold eyes starting back of me. She squeezed my chin in her hands, digging her nails into my skin. "Just where do you think your going?" She questioned while slamming the butcher knife into the table right next to my face.

My eyes widen and she smiled. "You know what Son; I think you need a hair cut for your school debut tomorrow morning."

A Cheshire grin appeared on Ann's face as she moved in close to me with scissors in her hands. "I agree, all that ugly hair has got to go."

Savagely they both pulled my hair out of either Odango while laughing.

Internally I was seething; I could guarantee that if I could have moved in that moment I would be trembling with rage. If the alien and the whack-job removed a hair from my head after this was over, I was going to personally hunt them down and _kill _them.

As I contemplated how I was going to kill them Zoisite fanned my hair out and brought the knife to the table. I watched as she jerked her hand, slashing up and down. While smirking she grabbed my hair in chunks and threw it in my face. "Ah, don't worry Son, uneven hooker hair is all the rage nowadays."

I moved my eyes just in time to see that Ann too was chopping away at my hair. When she caught me looking, she began to throw the cut pieces in my face while laughing.

My rage was at a boiling point and while closing my eyes I used that rage to push my Ki up. Just as suddenly as I raised my ki I felt my finger twitch. Shocked and surprised I shot open my eyes and tried to look down at the mobile finger.

Using the knife Zoisite flicked off some excess pieces of hair from off my face. "Hmm, I think that I should give you a matching set of cuts on this side of your face as well."

Ann laughed, "Make it so no boy, or should I say no human would dare to gaze and find beauty."

Zoisite brushed the steel on my other cheek lightly, teasing me before she racked it across my face again while applying pressure. My mind was screaming out in pain, I wanted to cry out.

Get a hold of yourself Usagi!

You can't let these psychotic females get the better of you, you can't let them win! You're a sayjin for god's sake; you can't let a pair of pathetic hum- well one human and one _thing_ get the better of you!

Now move that hand of yours and teach these psychotic tramps that they messed with the wrong girl!

Raising my ki as high as I possibly could I closed my eyes, concentrating on my limb and with all my energy I shot my hand out. Grabbing on the first piece of flesh that my hand came into contact with, I grabbed a hold of it and squeezed. A choir of screams met my ears, one filled with shock and fright and the other pain.

Opening my eyes I smiled victoriously as Zoisite's pained expression stared back at me. I don't know what the hell I was holding on to but damn it sure looked like it hurt. Following my length of my arm with my eyes I found that my hand was lodged in her skirt… in-between her legs.

What the hell was I holding down there that could be this painful?

"Let go of my nuts you bitch," I heard Zoisite yell before a hand forcefully slapped me across the face. Ann sprung into action and quickly detached my hand from Zoisite and pinned my shoulders to the table.

Zoisite fell to the ground holding herself… wait…

Girls didn't have balls…

Oh. My. God.

Zoisite is a boy!

If this were any other situation I swear I would be in hysterics right now. The President of Trunks's fan club and the girl- no wait boy that had been in love with him since we entered High School was actually a boy dressed in drag.

I was never going to let him live this down.

A slap brought me back to reality as I registered the pain I saw that Zoisite was looming over me. "You bitch," She grounded out the word before grabbing me by my throat.

"No, Zoisite this is a good thing that she found out."

"How is this a good thing? Tell me!" Zoisite bit out.

"Well, we could use that dick of yours to rape her." Ann stated bluntly while smiling.

Zoisite nodded slowly and before I knew it he was pulling my panties down.

No…

NO!

THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING!

Zoisite spread my legs opened and started pulling down the zipper on the side of his skirt, "You know you brought this on yourself. I actually love Trunks and he's too blinded by you to see anyone else. And here you have the love of my life wrapped around your finger and you go and cheat on him. I'll never forgive you." With that he dropped his skirt and underwear to his ankles.

He inched his way closer and closer to me and I internally cringed, a lone tear made its way down my face. "No," I managed to get out and opened my eyes just in time to see Zoisite turn white as a ghost.

"What's wrong? Just do it Zoisite," Ann ordered.

Zoisite looked away, his face twisted with revulsion. "Vaginas are disgusting." He stated and Ann shot him a look.

"Just bear with it, your doing it for Trunks!"

"Urg," Zoisite said while looking down at me again. "I think I'm going to throw up." He looked up at Ann again, "I don't think-" He was cut off when the door was kicked open with such force that it sent it flying across the room.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see that Trunks and Goten were standing at the entrance of the door, both of their eyes burning with rage. Without a word the pair screamed and transformed into super sayjins.

I heard Ann yelp and teleport out of the room.

Wait, humans couldn't teleport.

I knew it! That tramp is an alien, genetic disorder my butt.

"Wait! You whore!" I heard Zoisite yell as he pushed away from me. "This is all some big misunder-" He didn't get to finish before both Trunks and Goten jumped on top of him.

I could hear the distinct sounds of flesh hitting flesh as my vision began to blur again. Before I knew it my vision started tunneling in as everything turned black. "Usa! Hang on!" I heard Trunks's muffled voice yell as I felt my body being lifted. But it was too late; the blackness got a hold of me.

---

I felt like I was floating…

I could feel someone's arms around me…

Glancing down I noticed that someone had wrapped their school jacket around me and as I looked up I saw locks of lavender.

---

I felt warm.

Safe.

Someone was holding my hand.

---

With a groan I opened my eyes, ignoring the pounding headache that currently felt like a jackhammer on my skull. My eyes darted around and I found that I was in my room. I tried to sit up but a weight on my stomach prevented me from doing so. My eyes shifted and I found that Trunks's was resting his head on my stomach while his hand was intertwined with my own.

Glancing over at the clock I found that it was currently six in the morning.

I couldn't believe it…

Little flashes of memories from the previous night popped into my head and I remembered that he had flown me all the way home and stayed by my bedside never once letting go of my hand.

Even after I had viciously rejected him the previous day he had still rescued me and kept me safe.

I could feel pinpricks in the back of my eyes as tears began to form, "Trunks!" I called his name jerking him out of dreamland.

"Usagi, you're awake. Shh, don't cry." He said while getting off my stomach and before I knew what I was doing I shot up and kissed him.

After a few moments he pushed me away gently, "We shouldn't." He said while diverting his blue eyes.

"Trunks, please just hold me make me feel safe and warm again." I begged and he nodded lying down on the bed next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. Leaning forward I caught his lips with my own once again. "Just kiss me," I breathed against his mouth and he complied.

In that moment I didn't care about anyone else besides the person holding me right now.

My mind wasn't on my hair, my face, Zoisite or my family.

None of those things mattered.

Not even Vegeta.

--

**AN: And so begins my beautiful Trunks Arc.. aka I'm joining in Chichi's and Bulma's plan to get these two crazy kids together. LOL. **

**So announcements: Yes, my computer still needs fixing but my bro has a lot of homework and can't do it right away soo I guess let's just cross our fingers and hope I don't get the blue screen of death anytime soon! If so I already backed up all my writing files so we're gravy but you guys know I usually update weekly so if I disappear anytime soon that's what happened. **

**So I know I said after this chapter I would stop and go work on Death and Dark **_**but**_** there are only ten more chapters remaining in this story and I decided to finish writing this before I go back. Let me clarify before I get attacked by crazy fan girls.. I mean I personally am going to finish writing this, not how long it takes to post up.. Considering that I'm ahead by a couple of chapters and have plenty of free time I should be done either by the end of this week or next. After I finish I'm going to be posting chapters like crazy cause as much as I love this story I do want to see it completed. I'm too wrapped up in this story and I really do need to finish it before it drives me nuts. Plus I have other story ideas I want to see come to life. (Sweet epic tales of Vegeta/Usagi (2 ideas) and Usagi/Trunks (3 ideas) **

**Thanks as always to Aqua Tonic for being a wonderful beta! **

**Essence-chan: Thanks for reviewing! Ladyredvelvet: I thought the pair would make a wonderful pairing since they both are jealous people lol. Lol.. that part cracked me up as well, (the tree thing). Actually I had Jupiter in mind for another pairing. But now that I think about it, they do make a cute couple.. hmm another story maybe. Thanks! Silver Moon Goddess1: Don't cry! Thanks for the review! Lilaclight: I guess a train wreck would be a pretty good way to describe it or very dramatic lol. Eh, don't worry it will have a happy ending! Thanks for reviewing. Cosmic-lover : Not to sure about the other scouts but Jupiter is here to stay. I don't know where to stick em. And don't worry Trunks is going to give her a first she's never had before besides the kiss. Thanks! Ladyluck: Sorry I know I'm mean, but I hope you liked it. Isis: Lol.. thanks for reviwing! Nightqueen: Yes.. but I did update! B-ko: I'm trying.. lol thanks! **

**Thanks guys for supporting me! I hope that you continue to like what I'm doing with the story.. **

**Ah, so let the drama continue! **

**ills**


	12. Love me nots

_Disclaimer: So, like, um, I like totally without a doubt Fhohoho DON'T like own either Sailor Moon or like Dragon Ball Z, and like if I did I would like totally sell this and make a ton of cash. But like I don't so like please like don't sue 'cause like all my money goes to like my bills. Fhohoho. _

**Twelve**

A senzu bean had fixed my face.

My mom had taken me to the hair salon and after much whining on my part I convinced her to allow me to get hair extensions instead of cutting off the rest of my hair.

The only thing that was left to fix was my heart and I knew to accomplish that I needed to end things with Vegeta. He was just an addiction and an obsession that unfortunately cost me more pain than pleasure. I just wasn't exactly sure how I was going to do it just yet. I was currently flying to Capsule Corps without a plan or any dialog prepared.

A week had past since Zoisite and that alien tramp kidnapped me. Zoisite from what I knew had been forcefully withdrawn from school; I heard from Goten that Capsule's lawyers put pressure on him. He was currently a resident at West General Hospital suffering from many broken bones.

Meanwhile Ann might have escaped the wrath of my brother and Trunks but after a phone call to Makoto I heard a couple of days later she had gotten her just deserts. I knew that Trunks and Goten had issues concerning fighting girls that weren't trying to take over the Earth but Makoto and the entire girl's division Kendo team didn't. After they had all cornered the alien in the girl's locker room you better believe that fists did fly and from what I heard green blood did get sprayed all over the titled walls.

Ew.

I haven't yet returned to school and it was kind of cool, my mom had been nursing and coddling me the entire time. Never once did she even gripe about me getting behind in my studies. It was like I'd died and gone to heaven.

After school, Trunks had made it a point to swing by everyday to check in on me and give me my missed assignments.

Things were unfortunately awkward as hell between the two of us. We hadn't discussed what had transpired between the two of us that morning a week ago and every time Trunks got near me he lit up like a tomato.

I still wasn't sure what exactly I was feeling for Trunks. If the feelings were rooted more based on real emotions or if they had just developed because I subconsciously knew that Trunks was the safe option. If what I was feeling was simply a defense mechanism to combat the pain of my heartbreak.

I knew for a fact that Trunks would never hurt me and maybe that was the problem.

I couldn't say for sure which one it was and a part of me knew that if I didn't separate myself from Vegeta I would never find out. I had to admit that I was just fooling myself thinking that I could make him love me. If that woman hadn't been able to after being with him for so long then how could I have hoped to. These past two weeks I had found myself wondering in my weakest of moments that if Vegeta even knew how to truly love someone.

My gut had always told me that Vegeta loved Trunks in his own way and was fiercely protective of him, with this as evidence I thought that there had been a sliver of a chance for me. That was my fantasy, and again I had to remind myself that it was a _fantasy _not _reality_. For god's sake he hadn't even allowed me to kiss him. In reality he was just using me to settle some imaginary score with my father.

I was just a tool for vengeance him and no matter how much I tried to be anything but I knew I wouldn't be able to change his feelings.

That was a fact.

This morning when my mom had asked me if I wanted to go back to school I had pretended to not be ready again. About mid-morning I got up, changed out of my p.j.s into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. My parents had gone into the city on a shopping mission and I knew from past experience that they would be gone until dinner. Goten had obviously gone to school and Gohan was out with Videl. Leaving a note behind that I was walking in the woods I made sure to keep my ki low as I flew out the window.

As I was flying towards the Capsule Corps compound I couldn't help but think that I had been in bed for a week traumatized and the prince of _nothing _hadn't even come to visit me once, not even made the effort for a simple phone call. I knew there wasn't even an excuse for him because he lived with not just one but two people that had know about my condition.

It just showed that he didn't care.

Not about my health, well-being or even me for that matter.

Landing on Capsule Corps's front law I knew that that woman was at the office so I didn't need to worry about her. I walked into the gravity room to see Vegeta in midair throwing punches and kicks at an imaginary opponent. "What do you want brat?" He demanded harshly without pausing his training.

I gulped, losing my nerve my eyes shot to the ground and I found that my words had died on my breath.

"Brat spit it out or leave!" I looked up to see that he had stopped his attack and was staring down at me from his position in the sky. "Cat got your tongue," He said mockingly. "Or is it that you've come to be thoroughly fucked by me?" He smirked causing a chill to run down my spine; unconsciously I could feel a heat begin to form in the pit of my stomach.

I let out a yelp when Vegeta materialized in front of me. He took a hold of my shoulders, effortlessly he whirled me around, pinning me against the wall. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and I had to fight just to not lose myself to my own desire. "No!" I finally yelled when I felt him begin to yank my jeans down.

I could practically feel his dark chuckle penetrate my skin. "Don't pretend to try and deny me of what you obviously are craving." Vegeta slipped his hand into the front of my jeans and before his digits could penetrate me I jerked away. It took all my strength but I had somehow managed to get out of his embrace.

"Stop! Didn't you hear me, I said **no**!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and watched as Vegeta crossed his arms, staring at me emotionlessly. "I'm sick and tired of this!" I screamed, regaining my confidence. "This, whatever it is, ends today! I will not stand to be used by you anymore! Do you understand?" I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself. "From now on, we'll forget everything that has happened in these two weeks and act like it never happened."

When he didn't respond and just kept on looking me with that blank stare I thought that I had gotten through to him. Of course he wouldn't care nor have anything to say. Nodding sharply I turned around and walked towards the door.

I did it!

I broke up with Vegeta!

I must say I was quite proud of myself and the pair that I grew to be able to yell at Vegeta, cheers all around.

As soon as I my fingertips touched the handle an alarm went off and I heard a computerized voice boom through the speaker system, "Auto-lock engaged." I could feel the very core of my being tremble as I turned around to see Vegeta standing next to the computer panel, glaring at me; his expression filled nothing more than pure anger.

The pair that I had just grown only moments ago swiftly fell off.

Vegeta chuckled while his fingers danced on the gravity room's key pad. "Do you think it's so simple to separate from me? Huh, do you brat?" His eyes locked onto my own as he glared at me. I could feel all the color drain from my face as I backed myself up onto the door.

Even though Vegeta's rage was widely known I'd never had the misfortune to be the receiving end of it. I couldn't even put into words how scared I am, all my limbs were trembling uncontrollably.

"Setting engaged to fifty times Earth's normal gravity," I heard the computerized voice filter through the speaker system and before I couldn't even process the words I found myself face down on the gravity room's floor.

I grunted as I tried to raise myself onto my knees but the pressure was too much and I found myself being slapped back down to the ground. "Who'd even imagine that the brat of the world's great's warrior would be so weak, hmpt pathetic." Vegeta said, with his foot he roughly kicked me onto my other side.

I glared up at him, watched him as he look back down with at me with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Tell me brat, why the sudden urge to separate from me?" He chuckled, "From what I gathered I thought your whole world revolved around me."

Unconsciously tears fell down my face, "What's the point? I refuse to be an instrument in your fucked up plan to get back at my dad! I'm a person damnit with feelings!"

"Would those silly feelings include that emotion known as love?"

My eyes narrowed on him, "Yes they do and I won't let you take advantage of that anymore!"

He smirked, "What is this love? Describe it to me."

"It's… it's wanting to protect someone with all your heart… its wanting to be with a person all the time… enjoying kissing them and talking with them… your heart races whenever you see them… and.. and.." Vegeta cut me off when he suddenly got on top of me, propping himself on all fours. "What are you?" I began to question him when suddenly I felt myself able to move, the pressure disappearing.

"Obviously your slow like your dumbass of a father, I'm protecting you from the gravity, moron." Vegeta stated and before my mind could process what he had said he lowered his head and took my lips with his own. His kiss was forceful; it felt like my lips were going to bruise but it was passionate. Whereas Trunks's kiss had been gentle and sweet his was rough but I could feel the emotions behind it.

When he separated his lips from me I couldn't help but look at him with pure bewilderment etched on my face. Wordlessly he took a hold of my hand and brought it to his heart, it was beating quite rapidly.

"Vegeta? Are you trying to say that you-" He cut me off before I could finish my question. "Don't ask such unnecessary things." With that said he disappeared, using his advanced speed to run across the room to the control panel.

"Gravity simulator disengaged, returning to normal gravity," the computer stated and I could feel the pressure lifted. "Door unlocked."

I stood and watched as Vegeta turned his back to me. "Leave now brat." He ordered and I knew not to question him, turning around and exiting.

As I shut the door what had just transpired hit me like a ton of bricks.

Did Vegeta just basically tell me he had feelings for me?

Did that really just happen?

I felt like I was on cloud nine but when Trunks face came to mind I felt my stomach sink to the ground.

I had absolutely no idea what the hell I was going to do.

--

**An: There's an unexpected twist, lol. Anyways I finished chapter 13 just a couple of minutes ago, as soon as I get it back from Aqua Tonic I'll post it. **

**Sigh, eight more chapters to go. **

**Silver Moon Goddess: They wanted her to wake up first. I will, I promise. **

**B-ko: I liked it to. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Summerheart8: Will do, thanks! **


	13. Letting the cat out of the bag

_Disclaimer: All I own is this story and a Vegeta plush doll, does that count. Ills looks at lawyers who shake their heads, while rolling her eyes she shakes her head. Ok, I admit I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, but I'm forcing their characters to do whatever pleases me. Ills hugs her Vegeta plush doll closely to her chest, "Please don't sue." _

**Thirteen **

Oh great, merciful magic eight ball please answer my question, should I continue to see Vegeta?

Shake, shake, shake.

_Better not tell you now. _

Ok.

Oh great, merciful magic eight ball please answer my question, should I give up on Vegeta and go after Trunks?

Shake, shake, shake.

_Concentrate and ask again. _

Ok…gripping the eight ball tighter I generously shook it again asking the same question. Turning it over, I watched as the pyramid turned in the pool of black water.

_Reply hazy, try again. _

Without even so much as blinking I opened up my bedroom window and tossed the 'fortune telling' machine out into the woods. What a waste of my precious allowance money.

Walking back towards my bed I stepped over a vast array of flower petals. During the night, I had snuck out and gathered them all up in hopes that one would tell me who I should love. But the game of _he love me, he loves me_ not had just added to my level of frustration and made a mess on my floor. For each petal was a love you not.

I hadn't slept a wink the whole night, instead spent it obsessing over what I should do.

I let out a loud sigh when I heard my alarm go off. I had to fight the urge to smash the thing into other world. Instead I settled on _accidentally_ tipping it over, sending it crashing onto my bedroom floor.

Oops.

As I scooped my clock from off the ground my door opened. "Good morning Usagi!" Goten said cheerfully as he walked into my room, his eyes drifting to my floor. His eyes filled look absolutely perplexed, "Um.. what's will all the.." His voice trailed off as he scratched the back of his head in much in the same curious manner that our father did.

"It's a girl thing," I said smoothly and he just nodded in response but his eyes still shown his puzzlement. "Did you need anything?"

"Oh yeah," A grin spread on his face as it lit up with happiness. "Are you going to come to school today?" His face turned serious when he saw my hesitation. "Don't worry, Trunks and I will protect you. No one will mess with you when we're around."

Trunks was what I was worried about, goof not ravenous groupies. But as Goten began to give me his puppy dog eyes I found my resistance being lowered.

"Fine," I agreed and before I knew it Goten had pulled me into his embrace. "Yah! I'm so happy; it's been so lonely without you." He admitted while continuing to squeeze me.

"Lonely?" I questioned. "Don't lie; you've had Trunks there and all your friends."

Goten turned my face with his hand so that we were looking at each other eye to eye. "It's not the same. I miss you when you're not around. I don't know, it's sort of makes me feel incomplete." He admitted softly, I nodded understanding his feelings. Goten and I were rarely separated for long periods of time and being twins we literally shared every experience together.

I kissed him on his cheek, "Alright, get out so I can get ready." He smiled at me and while letting go he did what I had asked of him.

Lazily I got out of bed, grabbing my uniform, a change of underwear as I exited my room and headed towards the bathroom. It felt like I was on autopilot as I showered and brushed my teeth, my mind was literally blank as my body worked on its own. When I was done I went back to my room for my school bag and made my way to the living room, not bothering with make-up today.

Making my way towards the living room I could already hear my mom's and brother's voice. "She agreed?" She asked.

"Yeah, she said she would. She's getting ready right now."

"Oh, good," I could hear her let out a sigh. "Now listen to me Goten, you make sure that she's safe you hear me. If she comes home with even one hair missing it's going to be your funeral."

As I walked into the room I saw her hovering over my trembling brother while gripping her magic frying pan tightly. "Mom, don't worry so much." I replied getting both of their attention. "Goten will protect me." I smiled confidently as I made my way over and hugged my mother.

She returned the hug, holding me tightly. "I just don't want anything bad happening to my baby." She confessed as she kissed the top of my head. "Do be careful Usagi, and if some crazy girl comes up to you today remember all the martial arts I've taught you and whip that girl's ass."

I could help but laugh, "Will do mom. I love you."

"I love you too," She confessed then turned towards my brother and blew him a kiss, "I love you as well."

Goten blushed while looking and down, "Mom, you're embarrassing me."

Mom narrowed her eyes, "Since when did a mother loving her children become embarrassing?" Before Goten even had a chance to defend himself he was met face first with my mother's frying pan. Mom shook her head, "Children these days, and I thought I raised you better." She kept on muttering things under her breath as she walked towards the kitchen.

Goten rubbed his face while tears began to form on the corner of his eyes, "Why'd she have to hit me so hard?"

"Serves you right," I stated simply while crossing my arms.

"Trunks sent me a text message saying that he'll meet us at school so we have to get dad to take us," Goten continued to rub his face. "Usagi, you go get us our bentos while I look for dad." Before I could even reply he disappeared out the door.

While shaking my head I walked into the kitchen where my mom had our bentos set up on the kitchen counter. As I grabbed a hold of them I kissed her on the cheek once more, "Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome, enjoy them." She replied while continuing to prepare breakfast for our father. I smiled softly at her before turning around and making my way out of the house. As soon as I stepped outside I spotted my brother and dad on the front lawn.

"Morning Usa," My dad's smile seemed infectious and I found myself returning an even brighter one. "Morning daddy," I said while running over and jumping on him, giving him a big hug.

My dad laughed, "I'm glad to see your smiling face." He said while releasing me and rubbing the top of my head. "If anything bad happens today raise your ki and I'll come and find you." He ordered and I couldn't help but widen my smile.

I felt so loved.

"Don't worry; nothing bad is going to happen with this lug head protecting me." I thumped Goten on the head while wrapping my arm around his shoulder. Suddenly without warning my dad's head shot up, "Let's get going, I smell something delicious."

As we both placed our hands on his shoulder we heard his stomach rumble making us both let out a slight giggle. Dad teleported us to school and while waving goodbye, he disappeared.

We both made our way to school and used our time before the bell rang to eat our breakfast bentos that my mom had packed us and I made up a couple of our assignments. When the bell rang for first period, Goten and I changed into our P. E. uniforms and went into the gym.

That was strange, Trunks had yet to arrive.

And for that matter, he didn't even show up for the whole first period.

Goten had spent the entire time trying to get a hold of him via text message, it was strange for the lavender haired boy to be late for school, much less miss a day.

That meant either the world was in danger or something had gone down at Capsule Corps.

It wasn't till lunch time that Trunks arrived at school; Goten and I were sitting on the roof enjoying our bentos when he descended next to us, looking rather haggard.

"Trunks, what happened man?" Goten questioned before I could even ask.

"My dad blew up the gravity room again this morning; I had to dig him out of the wreckage." He smoothed his jacket trying to dust off the debris.

My face paled and I felt my hand weaken as I dropped my bento to the ground. "Usa?" Goten questioned while Trunks and him eyed me.

I shot out towards Trunks grabbing him by his jacket, "Is he ok?"

"I don't know, probably… I left as my mom and grandfather were bandaging him up."

Instinctively my hand cranked back and slapped him hard across the face, "Idiot! How the fuck could you leave without making sure if he was fine!"

"Whoa, Usa calm down!" Goten screamed while Trunks held his cheek and looked at me, beyond shocked.

Without even so much as thinking about the consequences I shot up into the air and flew towards the Capsule Corps compound. In that moment, I didn't care that the two that were now aware that I could fly or about school, or anything. All I cared about was Vegeta and making sure he was ok.

In my mind, it took me far too long to fly there; once I landed on Capsule Corps lawn I had to hide behind the building when I saw that woman and her father exiting the front door. "That man! He never knows when to quit, he's going to kill himself one day." She grumbled while throwing a capsule onto the ground.

It exploded, a hover car appearing where it had landed. "Come on." She ordered and her father complied, opening the door and getting in. I waited until they had taken off and was a safe distance away before I snuck into the building.

At least overhearing their conversation, it was safe to say that Vegeta was alright.

Running towards the medical wing, I quickly found which room he was in and entered. I couldn't help but let out a gasp when I saw him laying there, his body covered in bandages.

"Vegeta?" I called out softly and was surprised when his eyes shot open. He sat up, glaring at me. "Why are you here brat?"

"Trunks came to school and told me that you got into an accident… I was worried."

"You waste your silly emotions, I'm fine." Vegeta said as he pulled the blanket off of him and got out of the bed. "But there is something that you can do for me."

"Anything," I replied without hesitation and before I knew it he had whirled me around and pinned me against the door. He ripped off my panties and jerked his hips towards me, filling me.

I couldn't help but let out a scream in surprise.

While grunting he grabbed me by my throat as he continued to push his hips towards me. Not so gently he squeezed my throat.

My eyes widen…

Not because of what he was doing…

But because I detected another Ki in the house.

Trunks's ki.

"Vegeta!" I called out in warning, "You have to stop… Trunks is here."

I tried to push back on him but Vegeta just pinned me against the door with his body. I couldn't help but let out a loud scream. "Stop," I begged him as I felt the ki move towards closer and closer towards the door.

When I felt him stop on the other side of the door I felt Vegeta's laughter vibrate through me. "Let him hear your screams brat," He said as he pulled himself away and pushed back with such force that the door shook.

I couldn't help it… I screamed… and I know that Trunks heard.

With that last push Vegeta let me fall to the ground, while pulling up his pants he opened the door reveling a very shocked and confused Trunks.

Vegeta brushed past him, "She's all yours." He said darkly while walking down the hallway laughing to himself.

--

**An: Hmm, Veggie head has an odd way of showing his love. **

**Cosmic-lover: I got the idea of making him into a cross dresser from the dub. Eh, she'll eventually set things straight but some more stuff needs to happen to her.. like what happened in this chapter.. plus I need to tie up some lose ends. **

**Crystal Moon Magic: **"I have to say that I have NO idea whats going to happen!" **That was the greatest compliment anyone could ever give me. I always strive to make my stories unpredictable.. thank you so much! **

**Isis: In his own messed up kind of way, yes. **

**Summerheart8: Thanks! Yes, poor Usa, who I make to suffer. **

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Glad you liked it! **

**Essence-chan: Your real husband or are you and me going to have a royal rumble match over veggie? **

**Thank you sooo much my wonderful reviewers… I was going to work on the next chapter tonight but I have a docs appointment tom so I took a sleeping pill… so I will write and finish it tom night.. I will post it after I get it back from my WONDERFUL beta, AquaTonic. **


	14. My freind Luna

_Disclaimer: What's worst of saying that I own these two series? Going King tipping… Well, since I don't want to be sued, then I'll tell the truth… I don't either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, though I wished I owned Vegeta. That would be awesome to have, just in case someone threatening your life you can just whip him out at anytime… or ya know have him as eye candy lol. _

**Fourteen**

"Are you ok?" Trunks asked as he picked me off the ground, hugging and holding me close to his body. I could feel him placing butterfly kisses on the top of my head as I nodded. "That's good. It's going to be ok from now. You know that I love you, right?" Again I nodded and Trunks and I went skipping into the sunset with holding hands.

And we lived happily ever after.

Pst, yeah right.

That's what I hoped it would happen but instead this is how it really went down.

Trunks stood there staring at me as I scrambled to my feet. He was visibly trembling with what I could only imagine to be a vast array of emotions. Shock, anger and a feeling of betrayal were the feelings that I only could guess he was going through.

I opened my mouth but found that I had nothing to say. I had no excuse, no way to talk myself out of this mess. My screams and Vegeta had made it perfectly clear as to what had happened. Even if I had the faintest idea or way to talk myself out of this, the room would be a dead give away. It reeked of our activities.

Trunks stood silent for the longest time, his blue eyes seemed to be piecing my own. My mind screamed and begged for him to just say something. After about ten minutes had past, he finally took a step forward and spoke.

"Tell me he forced you." His voice betrayed his body, coming out smooth and evenly; he straightened himself, his back muscles contracting. "Tell me that and I'll believe you."

I couldn't believe that Trunks was giving me a scapegoat but without even thinking over the consequences I knew I couldn't take it. It would have been wrong to lie like that and it would have made matters worst, not better.

"N-" Before I could even get the 'o' past my lips a hand came out of nowhere and slapped me across the face sending me flying back. While clutching my cheek I look at him utterly horrified.

His blue eyes seemed to have iced over, "Tell me he forced you and I'll believe you." He repeated and again I shook my head in denial. He lunged at me, clutching me by my shoulders. "Tell me. Tell me he forced you," He shook me in time with his every syllable and before I knew it I had tears streaming down my face.

Glaring down at me I could feel his hold tighten on me painfully as his eyes flashed turquoise. For a moment I thought that he might turn super but fortunately for me that moment past when he slumped over, almost laying his forehead on my shoulder.

Trunks laughed, the sound didn't relieve me in the slightest but instead caused nothing but fright. This laughter, though wasn't the good natured one I was used to, was one filled with nothing but bitterness and malice. It shook my very core. "I can't believe this… not even three weeks ago I was ready to tell you how I felt about you… and now come to find out… you're fucking my father like some cheap slut." His voice was barley above a whisper but his words held so much power that each syllable felt like a knife to my fragile heart.

"In our own home too, you couldn't even bother to leave the sanity of our house could you?" Trunks paused, giving me an opportunity to answer but I stayed silent. "I'm such a fucking idiot," He pushed me away so that he could look me in the eye. "Tell me how long has this been going on for?"

I couldn't have answered him even if I wanted to; my words as well as my voice had just died in my throat.

Trunks shook me violently and again his eyes flashed to turquoise, "Tell me damnit! Come on I want to know every juicy detail. Don't you think you owe me at least that for destroying my family?!" Letting go of my shoulders, he pushed me back with such force that it nearly knocked me over. I scurried back, running into the bed frame.

His smile scared me; it seemed to be filled malevolence. "Come on; tell me where does he usually fuck you? In the gravity room possibly? Everyone knows he practically lives there. Or is he a gentleman and actually take you inside and do you on a bed? Huh?" Again he pushed me, if I hadn't caught myself I would have landed onto of the bed.

I could almost see the wheels in his mind turning and I knew that his rage was getting the better of him. I needed to snap him out of it for both of our sakes but I hadn't the faintest clue how.

Before my mind could even process my own thoughts I felt Trunks pushing me down onto the bed. "Was it on a bed? Who's bed exactly? Did my precious daddy fuck you on my mommy's bed or did you two do it on mine?" His voice took on a sinister tone and fearing the worst my instincts began to kick in.

Run!

Get the hell away from him!

Lifting up my upper body while cocking my arm back I swung on him- wait, pause… I know what you're thinking, what damage could I inflict against a fully trained male sayjin? Me. Usagi, who at most weighs one hundred and twenty five pounds. I was a girl who might have been trained in martial arts but was by no means a match against any of the full or half breeds of my species. Well, maybe it had been the fact that Trunks barley trained now a days, only when he was forced to by that man. Or maybe it had been the fact that I had caught him off guard. Or just maybe it had been the Special K energy bar I had that morning because, when my fist connected with his jaw for a moment, everything flashed in slow motion.

My fist hit, sending ripples of flesh across his face; the sound of flesh meeting flesh and his jaw bone crackling under the pressure echoed in my ear as Trunks was sent flying backwards off the bed.

For a brief moment, I felt like I was dreaming, everything felt so surreal. If someone had told me four weeks ago that I would have finally been able to fulfill my dream and hooked up with my crush then only to be betrayed by him in the end, ending up getting sold out to his son and getting into an altercation with him, I would have laughed. Having an affair with that man and then being betrayed by him seemed plausible (I mean he is a little evil, but hey that's apart of his charm) but fighting with Trunks? C'mon, we got into slight verbal battles but nothing ever major. He just annoyed the crap out of me sometimes but he was still my best friend.

A month ago I wouldn't have believed it, not for a second.

I would have just laughed.

And to think, this was my fault entirely.

It was due to my selfishness and stupid lust that had put us in this situation.

Just what had I done to our friendship?

In the spilt second that Trunks had fallen off the bed all these thoughts had flashed through my mind. But when I heard his groan upon colliding with the floor I knew that now wasn't the best time to be wondering off into dreamland.

I had to get the hell out of here.

I wasn't dealing with my best friend; calm, collected and gentle Trunks had disappeared, replaced by an instinctual creature that was running on pure rage.

Rolling onto my stomach, I tried to get on all fours and crawl off the bed but before I could even prop myself up I felt a cold hand wrap around my ankle. Looking over my shoulder I could practically feel Trunks's heated graze. "Just where do you think you're going?"

Effortlessly he flipped me over, crawling on top of me he easily pinned me down, holding my wrists above my head with one hand.

My body began to tremble as I feared for the worst. What was he planning to do to me? I couldn't even bring myself to look him in the eye for fear of what I might see this wasn't my Trunks. My loveable, goofy Trunks. A single lone tear escaped past my defenses, rolling down my cheek.

I flinched, closing my eyes when I saw Trunks's free hand coming towards my face.

To my utter surprise and shock his hand didn't strike me violently as it had earlier, instead he held my cheek in his hand. His thumb whipping away my tear as the palm of his hand caressed my face.

"I'm such a fool… a hopeless sap, because no matter what you do I can't stop loving you." He admitted while chuckling again. "You have no idea of the things I've done to keep you safe… all the experiences in life that I've denied myself to keep myself by your side. Do you have any idea how easy it would have been for me to do the same things you did with my father with some nameless girl? But, no I saved myself for you because I wanted you to be the only girl I ever had. First and last. Guess I'm just a stupid fool though."

Trunks's hand stopped caressing my cheek as he voice lowered an octave, "Do you think he'll love you?"

**Stab. **

"Did you think he'd actually leave my mom for you?"

**Jab. **

He laughed, "You're lying to yourself if you think he will. Trust me; this is the only place on this planet where he's still treated like royalty. He wouldn't give that up for you."

**Kick.**

"Face the facts Usagi; you're a cheap thrill for him. Something he used to make him feel young, powerful and important… needed again. 'Cause god only knows that my mother doesn't need him for anything."

Cut out my heart why don't you Trunks? His harsh words were crushing my heart because I knew they were the truth that I had long denied myself.

Trunks's harsh voice softened, "That's why you should choose me." While gasping my eyes widen, looking up his eyes were on my own but they seemed distant, lost. "You should learn to love me and become my woman. Leave him," He begged. "Stop this relationship you have with him."

Before I could even blink Trunks lowered himself and captured my lips with his own. His kiss was sweet and tender but I found that I couldn't respond. After a few moments he backed away, "I love you." He whispered against my lips before releasing my wrists and sliding off of me. Turning his back to me he made his way to the door, pausing at the doorframe. "Remember my words Usagi when you make your decision."

I wanted to tell him from the bottom of my heart how sorry I was for hurting him and I felt… I felt something for him but instead my voice and brain betrayed me. "You're not going to tell anyone about this? Especially your mother, are you?"

The words seemed to have come out on their own and for the life of me I couldn't have fathomed why I had asked him that.

Why?

I could watch in horror as my painful questions hit him. Visibly his whole body stiffened, "No. I would never betray you… ever." He admitted before disappearing out the door.

Mechanically I sat up, standing up and getting off the bed. I then walked over to the nearest window; sliding it open I crawled out of it, stepping onto the grass.

Without pausing to think I jumped into the air and headed towards Mount Paozu. I had gotten all the way to the forest that surrounded my home when I realized that I couldn't just waltz into my own home.

I was supposed to be in school right now.

My school probably had already contact my mother about me skipping classes.

And they'd want to know just how I had gotten home.

I knew that I couldn't have answered any of their questions, not in this state anyways. I needed to get away for second and think this out.

As I turned around and was about to descend towards the forest floor I ran face first into a wall.

Ow!

While mentally cursing I pulled away from the hard, chizled… warm?... wall.

Wait a second, this didn't seem right.

Pulling away I looked up to see my father's curious expression locked on my own. "Hi!" He said finally, a goofy smile gracing his face. For a second shock had flooded my senses causing me to lose my concentration. I plummeted towards the forest floor only to have been saved my father as he caught me easily by my wrist. Pulling me up by my wrist he held it slightly above his head so that we were seeing each other eye to eye.

My dad chuckled, "Guess you don't have this flying thing down quite yet." He looked up into the air as he thought, lowering us down to the forest floor as he did so. "Come to think of it, just who taught you to fly? I thought Chichi didn't want you to learn to fly." He said as he set me down.

He brought his face closer to my own, "Have you been crying?"

Without even stopping to think about it I jumped towards him, buried my face into his shoulder as I began to cry. He stiffened momentarily but, still wrapped his arms around me.

Poor dad, he was so good at handling matters like saving the world but handling girl emotions weren't his strong suit. I knew he was internally squirming and wondering just what to do or say. This had been the first time since I was five years old that I had actually cried on his shoulder. I think it freaked him out a bit.

"Shh, it's ok." He said, trying his best to calm me down.

I really have to give the man a medal because he never did once complain or force me to stop. He just held me until I was done crying.

I pulled away and much like he had done when I was five, he placed his hand on top of my head in comforting way. "Are you ok now?" He asked gently as I nodded. "What's wrong? Did something happen at school today?" He asked and I couldn't help but bite my trembling lip.

"Do you want to tell your mom instead?" I shook my head and he crossed his arms. "Well you have to tell one of us." He gently demanded. "If you're having problems at school or something we should know about it. Especially if you going to cry about them," He looked away slightly. "If you can't talk to me about them then you have to tell Chichi."

I too diverted my eyes, looking at the ground as I nodded my head. "It's not my problem; it's my one of my friend's problems actually. This girl I know named Luna," I lied smoothly while sparing him a glace to see if he had bought it.

He nodded once, "Must be something big if you're crying about it."

"Yeah, well she's a good friend and I feel bad for her."

"Ah, well tell me about Luna's problem, it might help you feel better." He grinned, "Your mom is always telling me that if I listen to her problems it helps her feel better."

While internally sighing I looked back up at him and then began to spin my tale. I told my father of a girl I knew named Luna who had a major, huge crush on this guy Yaten, who was like the idol that belonged in her dreams. She had liked him for a very long time but he didn't even acknowledge her existence. Finally one day he had finally decided to… umm… take her out on a date… yeah, a date. But, come to find out that it was a ploy to get back at one of his friends.

Meanwhile her best friend, Artemis is totally in love with her. She simply thought the two to be best friends but suddenly sometimes when she sees him her heart begins to race and throb. She doesn't understand her own feelings and things with Yaten had begun to get rocky.

Luna feels bad that's she's been used and when she tried to break up with Yaten, he confessed that he actually loves her. But, in the end he betrayed her and told Artemis that they were dating just to hurt him. Artemis was mad at first but told Luna that he still loves her and wants her to choose him.

But Luna doesn't know what to do now.

My dad held his chin in his hand, "Hmm, sounds to me that Luna already knows which one she wants."

I looked at my dad with a confused expression, "How do you figure that?"

"Easy, anyone could easily tell that she's loved Artemis all along. That feeling she sometimes gets when she's near him, her heart throbbing and racing that's the same feeling I get with Chichi." He stated simply.

"But- but what about Yaten?"

"Well it seems to me that she never loved him at all. It might have just been a simple infatuation; you said that Luna sees him as being her idol. Well idols are meant to be liked for there appearance and what they do for you…" His voice trailed off as he looked from side to side before leaning in closer to me, cupping his hand to whisper in my ear. "It could have just been lust." He back away and diverted his eyes, he looked slightly embarrassed.

As his words sunk in it was like a light bulb had gone off in my head.

Had I really loved Trunks all this time?

As my brain tried to wrap itself around this concept images of Trunks started flash through my mind and memories started to resurface suddenly my cheeks started to redden.

**Doki, Doki. **

Holy crap…

It was like I was finally coming to fully understand myself…

Maybe it was only my brain and loins that liked Vegeta while my heart solely belonged to Trunks.

"Let's go home Usagi, maybe your mom has started dinner already." My dad's voice broke me out of my thoughts as he lifted me up his arms and shot into the air. We made it to our house in record time and as we landed on our front lawn my mom came shooting out the front door, ladle in hand.

"Usagi, your school just called saying that you didn't show up to your afternoon classes! What happened?"

I gulped and unconsciously gripping my dad's gi.

"It's my fault Chichi; I went and got her at school. I was worried about her." My dad lied causing my eyes to widen.

My dad rarely ever lied!

This was big!

My mom nodded her head, "Well I'm just glad your ok. Why don't you run inside and get washed up."

"Ok," I said while getting out of my dad's arms. Before I raced inside I gave him a big hug and whispered thank you in his ear. He smiled at me and I turned and embraced my mother as well before racing inside.

I ran into my room and jumped on my bed.

It was strange, after all these years a simple peep talk with my father had explained so many things. But, unfortunately I knew that I had caused so much damage with Trunks already. I knew that my next step to fix our relationship would be a rocky one but one that I was willing to endure.

Because I finally knew that I wanted to be with Trunks.

Now, I just had to make things right so we could be together.

--

**An: Yah! That was a big step for Usagi… like I said; let's get these two crazy kids together! LoL. Bet you're all finally happy; now let's see what Usa has in store for Trunks in the next chapter. **

**And lets all thank my wonderful beta Aqua Tonic! **

**So sorry this took me a while to get out btw, I took a sleeping pill a couple of days ago that reeked havoc on my system. The first day I slept for 12 hours and the following day I slept for 16 hours. Then I lost my mojo. So, looking back at my original outline I realized that I missed a bunch of events and screwed some emotions up… It's defiantly less angst than I originally intended and I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I think I'm going to brainstorm on a new idea that I got that I'm not too sure about. **

**Meanwhile until I figure that out I'm currently finishing the second chapter of One Wish, go check that out and tom (Monday Jan 26) I'm planning on working solely on Death is only the beginning so be on the look out for that. **

**Pinky: Well you're the one that wanted spoilers. Thanks, and no I didn't have fun. I was half asleep and all I heard was "you have- a long word I can't pronounce- and go pick so and so meds, oh it's a chronic condition." Great two diseases I'll have for life.. yah!**

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Yes, I know… but it had to be done. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Essence-chan: Name the place and time! Thanks for reviewing hon! **

**Cosmic-lover: I am I like doing that to you people. It's how I get my joy. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Usakobunny: Lol.. that's funny cause I sooo don't watch soap operas but I understand why you said that, there is a lot of drama. Thanks for the review! **

**Ladyredvelvet: Naw, it wasn't hard to cut her hair cause I knew I was going to end up fixing it in the next chapter. I'm glad you liked him dressing as a woman, I always wanted to poke fun at the dub like that. LOL at your emoticons. And yes, I too want to just hug them and put them back together BUT I gotta tie some loose ends first and give you guys a couple more shocks while I'm at it. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! **

**Nicky: Thanks! I promise not to! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Deva: Thanks for your compliments! Yes she is going to choose Trunks as you can tell by this chapter. Thanks again for reviewing! **

**See you guys next chapter. **


	15. Double lines and digital read outs

_Disclaimer: One day I will own the world, but that day hasn't come yet. So I say this will utmost conviction. I neither own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. But if I did, Usagi and Vegeta would have defiantly hooked up. _

**Fifteen **

_It's said that there are certain days in a person's life that clearly define their destiny. Well, looking back at my life I have to admit that this was the day that shook the very foundation of my life and invariantly changed my path. This day taught me a very important lesson. Every selfish action has consequences and those consequences could very well hurt the people around you, especially the person you love the most. _

---

My day had started off strange. I don't know there was something in the air and I just felt uneasy. I couldn't even force myself to eat my breakfast, the very sight of it made my stomach roll.

Ah, the horror.

Me not want food?

What was the world coming to?

When I had pushed my plate away untouched my family looked at me as though I had grown another head or told them that my dad was secretly bulimic, just absolutely flabbergasted.

My mom leaned over in her seat and rested her back of her palm on my forehead. "Hon, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel very hungry." I admitted and watched as all of them stopped in mid-chew once again to just stare at me.

My twin went as far too even drop his fork as well as his jaw. "Mom, is Usa going to die?" He asked stupidly and I couldn't help but shake my head as my mom turned, smacking the back of his head.

"Stupid! Don't say such things!" She screamed at him before turning back to stare at me. "Usagi, answer me properly. Are the girls at your school pressuring you to go on some crazy diet?" It was my turn to look at my mom as if she'd grown another head. "I was reading an article on it," She explained before leaning over the table and glaring at me. "Listen up Usagi, I raised and taught to you be an independent woman and not give in to peer pressure! Don't let these stupid girls ruin your life!"

I had backed myself into my chair as my mom started to scream, "I'm not on a diet." I replied timidly while my mom continued to glare at me. "And I would never give into peer pressure." I admitted and my mom's glare softened.

"Good," She got out of her seat and walked over to the stove. "Since you're not on any crazy diet then you'll just eat breakfast like the rest of the family. You're a healthy, growing girl that needs to eat Usagi."

"But I'm not hun-" I stopped in mid-sentence when my mom turned around to look at me once again. Her face wasn't threatening, which was surprising. Instead it was pleasant, "Don't worry; I'll make your favorite." She insisted and I found that I couldn't say no.

But, I have to admit a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an ice cream cake side dish wasn't the greatest breakfast when one has an upset stomach. To try and add a nutritional flare to my _healthy _breakfast my mom had added some carrots to my dish.

Ew.

Those I couldn't resist but pass under the table to the garbage disposal in our family, also known as Kakarott.

Not that I minded but I was starting to notice that my parents, especially my mom were beginning to baby me a lot lately. Ever since the whole incident with Zoisite it was like I could do no wrong. Usually, I think that if I had resisted my mom's cooking I think she would have just force fed it to me by threatening me with her magical frying pan instead of making me a special meal.

I could really get used to this special treatment, I must say.

After I had forced myself to take a couple of bites out of everything it was time to leave. My dad instant transmitted us directly to school, dropping us off in front of the girls and boys locker rooms.

Goten gave me a little wave and I replied back with a small smile as we both disappeared into our respected locker rooms. We both reemerged a few minutes later dressed in our typical gym uniform, a white regulation white tee and black shorts. Getting into our regular spots I notice immediately that for the second day in a row, Trunks was late.

The entire class my eyes were glued to the front entrance of the gymnasium, hoping and waiting for him to appear. Goten had pulled me aside in the middle of class to ask if I knew anything because apparently Trunks wasn't answering his cell once again. I could only shrug in response. My twin regarded me with suspicion but let the matter go. I knew that my twin was worried, I still hadn't even given him a proper explanation for yesterday but he didn't force the matter.

I couldn't help but feel self-conscious and insecure.

Was the reason that Trunks wasn't showing up for school because of me?

Maybe after sitting down to think about it maybe his feelings had changed.

No…

Please, please let everything be ok, I prayed.

Time seemed to fly by during gym and I honestly felt like I was having an out of body experience all class period. Physically I was there, rooted in the gymnasium but my mind was else where, resulting in many a klutz attacks and balls to the face. I remember briefly thinking we were playing dodge ball instead of having volley ball practice and unfortunately struck Asanuma, a blond upperclassman, in the face with hard, unyielding volleyball.

Oops.

Finally Gym was over and after I had showered and gotten redressed in my school uniform both my twin and I made our way through the crowded hallways towards our English class. Our teacher Mrs. Haruna, a boyfriend-less red head, greeted us at the door. I returned her smile and while walking past her the man who had plagued my thoughts all morning came into eye site, sitting at his usual desk.

After taking in Trunks's appearance I couldn't have held back my gasp even if I had tried. He looked haggard, his usual pristine school uniform was wrinkled and his jacket was torn. His knuckles were bloodied and bruised with gashes lining across his joints. The bottom of his lip was swollen and cut while a black eye tainted his perfect face.

For a brief moment his eyes caught mine before he looked away to stare out the window. Hesitantly I walked over, my twin trailing behind me. I sat down in the seat in front of him and even before I could turn around to say something to him, he stood and moved three rows down.

My heart tightened painfully in my chest and for a second I felt like I was on an episode of Maury, _it's your baby _edition.

Catching my graze my twin asked me wordlessly what was going on but I could only shake my head in response. I thought that my twin would abandon me and go sit with Trunks but, instead to my surprise he stayed in the seat next to mine. When he caught me staring at Trunks during class I felt him reach over and grab my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze while giving me a small smile.

'It will be ok,' he mouthed to me and I couldn't help but smile back.

_Side bar: I really love my twin; he's so adorable, single too, surprisingly. At that moment I made a mental note that the moment I had my own love life squared away I needed to help Goten find a little girlfriend. I had caught him a couple of times starting at a small, seemly fragile girl named Hotaru in gym. I desperately needed to play cupid for my timid brother. _

Attempting to prevent further pain I did my best to ignore the situation, in turn making my mother proud as I actually faced forward and paid close attention to the lesson. The usual drone of wok, wok, woks Charlie Brown style was replaced with actual words.

And to tell you the truth, I retained nothing.

I both loved and loathed being advanced for my age. It was nice being ahead of the class at some moments, moments that allowed me to day dream but I always found myself bored stiff in class.

A couple of minutes before the bell was scheduled to go off I noticed a very familiar silhouette against the front door. My eyebrows rose in wonderment and I tried my best to hold my anticipation as the clock ticked by.

_Brinnggg, _the bell went off and before the class could even gather their things I was out the door.

Makoto's eyes blinked rapidly as I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that she wasn't used to my super speed, or for that matter knew that I was a demi-sayjin.

Oops.

But I knew in due time I would have to reveal my secret to her, though I can't say that I was too nervous about it. Makoto was a pretty open and accepting person so I didn't think she'd reject me over the matter.

"That was fast," She said while giggling somewhat.

"Hi," I greeted happily while smiling. "I saw you from my seat, were you waiting long?" She shook her head in response.

"No, I've only just been here for the last twenty minutes. Though, I've been trying to get your attention this entire time. You were really into that lesson." She laughed as she pulled me aside away from the entrance of the classroom. "Hey, listen are you free this afternoon?"

I eagerly nodded my head, "Yeah."

"Would you mind coming some where with me after school… I kind of need some support." She asked timidly and I grabbed her hand.

"Sure, you got it. You know I'll always support you."

Makoto reached over and pulled me into a tight embrace, "You're such a good friend. I'll meet you at front gate as soon as school lets out, ok?" I nodded in agreement and watched her walk away.

Turning around I was surprised to see that not only had Goten waited for me but Trunks as well. They were standing next to our second period classroom door, their eyes on me.

While gulping I made my way towards them and unexpectedly Trunks was the first one to talk. "Can we trust her?" He asked coldly.

"Who? Makoto? Yeah, she's cool." I responded, a little taken back by his question.

A curt nod was his only response before he turned around and walked away from us, down the crowded hallway. As I watched his disappearing form I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. Stunned, I quickly jerked my head towards the owner only to see my twin's smiling face.

"Come on, we'll be late for class." Goten gently led me through the crowded hallway, following our fellow demi-sayjin's footsteps.

Not to anyone's shock Trunks hadn't sat next to me in any of the rest of our classes and during lunch he had just disappeared completely. I knew it was to be expected, things between us had changed as a direct result from yesterday's events.

But, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

The only thing that had kept me sane all day was the fact that Makoto needed me. I had to pull myself together for her.

And that was exactly what I was trying to do right now as my last period teacher droned on and on. During the last five minutes of class I felt Goten tap my arm. Turing my attention towards him he passed me a small, folded piece of paper. Taking it in my possession I unfolded it under my desk and began to reading the chicken scratch my brother called handwriting.

"Usa, I forgot to tell you that we're having dinner at Capsule Corps tonight. I know that you promised to go out with Makoto after school but you only have an hour before we have to head out to Capsule. Love, Goten."

While smiling I nodded towards my brother, silently informing him that I understood. Inside I was cringing.

Capsule Corps was the last place that I wanted to be tonight.

But, as the bell rang I quickly tried to shuffle that to the back of my mind before I made my way out the building. Makoto's tall figure came into view as I walked out of the school building, our eyes met and she waved me over. Before I could even greet her she took my hand in hers as she began to lead me away from the front gate.

I watched as she pulled a capsule out of her school bag, pressed the dial then proceeded to throw it on the floor. _Poof. _Once the cloud of smoke had disappeared, there stood a green hover car with pink roses decorating the hood.

"Get in," Makoto said and I could hear the electronic locks click. Opening up the door I slipped and watched her do the same.

Makoto still hadn't to this point informed me of what was going on and I must say my curiosity was getting the better of me. "Ma-" Her name started to slip off my tongue just as she crumbled onto the steering wheel. "Makoto, are you ok?" I asked as I leaned over, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm ok," She said and I guessed it was mostly to herself as she tried to pull herself together. Whipping the tears from her cheeks she began to speak the very words every teenage girl fears more than anything in the world. "My period is late," I gasped. "Well, not late, late but I should have gotten it by now. It's irregular but-but-but" She began to stutter and I rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

"Don't worry, I'll go with you to the drugstore and I'll be with you when you take the test." I reassured her I continued to rub her back.

Makoto nodded and gave me a teary smile before turning the key. We didn't talk a lot during the ride to the drug store but I think it was better that way. We both had been lost in our own worlds today and my problems seemed so insignificant to Makoto's if the test turned out to be positive. Her whole life would change, and I knew that she, unlike me didn't have the luxury of parents to help her guide her.

Either way, I knew I wouldn't leave her alone.

I didn't know much about babies but I would be there for her.

That I promised.

Pulling up to the drug store it's once friendly doors looked more like the gates to hell. While gulping I could feel a shiver run up my spine, I defiantly didn't want to go in there. As soon as the thought rouse up in my mind I couldn't help but to mentally slap myself. If I was nervous about walking in then just imagine how frightened Makoto was.

I allowed my eyes to drift away from the double doors to look at Makoto, who was simply staring at the front entrance, much akin to how I was. I took her hand into mine, "Don't worry I'll go in with you."

Again she only could nod as we both unbuckled our seatbelts and walked inside the drugstore. The electronic double doors swished open as we walked onto the black mat and the air conditioner blasted us, nearly freezing us to death. The store clerk greeted us from behind the counter and I could only smile back while Makoto's eyes seemed to be in a haze.

Reading the signs above the aisles I found the aisle that had all the pregnancy tests in them, they were located right next to the condoms. Hmm. Oddity.

"There are so many," Makoto eyes searched through all the boxes and I couldn't help but get the sense that she was feeling overwhelmed.

"Hm, look they even sell them in super saver double packs." I picked up the box and began to chuckle but immediately stopped when she didn't join in. "Ok, so since your period is irregular we're going to get this one because it's made to detect pregnancy even before your missed period and this one too because it has a digital read out." I handed her one of the packs, "And look there is a bathroom in back so we can take the test here so you'll know right away."

Another nod was my answer as she took my hand in hers.

We paid in the back where the pharmacy was located before making a b-line to the bathrooms. Once through the door I locked the door behind me, turning to see Makoto just staring at the pregnancy test in her hand. "Will you do it with me? I mean I did buy the double packs and- and I would feel more comfortable."

"Sure, don't worry… I needed to pee anyways." I gave her a small smile as I broke open the pack and started reading the directions.

I really must admit through my friendship with Makoto I had bonded with the strangest things: first video games and creamy delights, now duel pregnancy tests.

We placed both of our pregnancy tests on the sink, mine on the left and hers on the right. Right as we were counting down the minutes to see the results Makoto just exploded. "Motoki asked me out," She stated while pacing back and forth.

"That's great," I began to say before she cut me off. "No, that's not great if I turn out to be pregnant. Not only will I not be able to go out with him but I'll have to drop out of the Kendo team. All that work for nothing not to mention I'll probably have to drop out of school." She began to rant and I stopped her by pulling her into a hug.

"Shh, don't worry. We still don't even know, I mean,"

**Beep, beep**.

The sound of the digital alarm we had set up went off and I could feel my heart pounding as Makoto walked over to the sink.

Please, don't get two lines…

Please, don't get two lines…

Please, don't say PREGNANT…

Please, don't say PREGNANT…

My mind began to chant as I crossed my fingers and toes.

Makoto gasped and I held my breath, "Oh my god, thank you!" She whirled around while holding up her pregnancy tests.

One line and a clear NOT PREGNANT were displayed.

"See, all that worrying for nothing." I began to walk over to the sink and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much Usagi for coming with me." She said as she whipped a tear away.

"Your welcome, hey why don't we get out of her and go get a milkshake?" I suggested as I pulled away from the hug.

"I'd like that," She threw her pregnancy tests into the trash and I walked around her to do the same. "I'm sure we could see Mo-" I stopped in mid-sentence as I looked down at the sink.

This couldn't be right.

No, this was defiantly not happening.

As I looked down at my own pregnancy tests two lines greeted me on one and the other stated PREGNANT.

"What's the matter?" Makoto began to question but stopped when she saw what I was staring at. "Maybe we got ours mixed up?" She offered and I could only shake my head.

"No, those are mine."

I was pregnant.

**An: Hear me out, 'cause I know a couple of are going to be angry about this. Look, it would really be unrealistic if Usagi didn't get pregnant… I mean she had unprotected sex numerous times, that usually equals baby. Also, it's going to teach Usagi an important lesson and help her to grow as a human being. **

**Anyways if you like it keep on reading, if not then sorry…**

**So it's like four in the morning and I wrote three chapters in one night. I'm a little bit wired and a bit grumpy. **

**Important news: Um, I'm getting my shift changed at work starting this week. I'm moving to mornings and afternoons with longer shifts and more hours. This is kind of good for me because it will break me out of my vampire like state of being up all night and sleeping all day, plus more money. But- until I get used to it and working more hours I **_**might**_** not be able to update. I don't know yet, we shall see. But in the meantime I come baring 3 chapters. **

**So leave me plenty of reviews! **

**Isis: Thanks so much lol. **

**Crystal Moon Magic: Usagi does know how to fight but she isn't anything compared to the boys. Thanks for the review! **

**Ladyredvelvet: Lol, yes I do love the role I have given Goku as well! I'm trying to make the emotions as realistic as possible. Thanks for the review!**

**Saiyagurl87: The eight ball scene was my fav as well lol.. lol Goku just stores it all away for a rainy day. Thanks for all those reviews! **

**Essence-chan: Will do, Thanks for the review!**

**xoxoSerenityxoxo: Thanks for all the compliments, I love you too. I hope that you continue to read. **

**Usakobunny: Thanks! Thanks for the review!**

**B-ko: I thought it would be a nice way to explain it lol Thanks for the review!**

**Cosmic-lover: I would put them in but I don't know where to stick em.. this after the next three chapters its pretty much all T/U getting together time so I can't squeeze anymore cameos in…. or maybe I can… Don't know… we'll see. That was like a strange answer lol, but while writing that I just got an idea… Anways, thanks for the review!**

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Happy place… I wish… lol… no happy times will come soon… Chapter 20-21 guaranteed… just need to tie some lose ends in their relationship first. Thanks for the review!**

**Summerheart8: I'm glad too. Thanks for the review!**


	16. A bra

_Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Dragon Ball Budokai Tenkaichi 3 but as far as owning everything Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon related, that I don't own. _

**Sixteen**

Forty minutes and ten pregnancy tests later the results were still the same.

Positive.

I was pregnant with Vegeta's baby.

I was going to give birth to Trunks's younger half brother.

Pale, sweating and trembling I sat huddled in the corner of the bathroom rocking back and forth while Makoto held me. My mind couldn't even grasp a hold of the situation in its entirety. It all just felt like one big nightmare.

Please Usagi just wake up.

I pinched my arm but as the pain registered in my mind I knew that it wasn't a dream.

"I'll be there for you Usagi, you can count on that, girl. If you want I'll be with you when you tell your parents." My stomach rolled as her words fully registered themselves in my mind.

I was going to have to tell my parents.

I was going to have to tell my brothers.

I was going to have to tell Trunks.

Oh god, I needed air desperately.

Slipping out of her embrace I made my way to the door. "I need to get out of here," I stated as I literally ran out of the store, hearing her footsteps close behind me.

Passing through the automatic doors I came to a halt when orange and navy blue suddenly appeared before me. I looked to the ground ignoring the gasp that came from behind me.

"Whoa… how did you just appear out of thin air like that… wait a minute, you're Goku Son from the World's Martial Arts Tournament!" Makoto yelled and without even looking up I knew that my dad was rubbing the back of his head like he always did.

"Yep, that's me. Are you a friend of Usagi's?" My dad asked and Makoto gasped again.

"Usagi why didn't you tell me," She whispered, forgetting the situation before answering my father. "Yes I am. I'm Makoto Kino and I'm horned to meet 'cha."

"Nice to meet you too, you should come over and have dinner with our family one day. Chichi is a great cook," He boasted and I knew that she was nodding, her face glowing.

"Sure I'd love to."

"Awesome, well I'm going to have to take Usagi off your hands now. We're late for a dinner at our friend's house." He stated while putting a hand on my shoulder.

Dinner at Capsule Corps.

This was the last thing I needed right now.

"Ok," Makoto hugged me from behind. "Call me later ok."

I could only nod my head as she walked away towards her car.

Before I knew it Dad had instant transmitted us to Capsule Corps's front lawn. He pulled me inside and already I could hear his stomach grumbling. "Dinner should be finished in a little bit; the ladies are working on it as we speak. Why don't you go upstairs, Trunks and your brothers are in his room."

He pushed me gently up the stairs before leaving me to go check on the status of dinner.

Knowing that I couldn't possibly show my face to Trunks right now I instead locked myself in the bathroom. I turned on the facet, letting it run while I splashed water on my face.

I don't understand how in the world I could have been so stupid. Looking back at all the passionate moments Vegeta and I shared not once did he ever put on a condom or pulled out for that matter. How could I have been so dumb?

In my anger I slammed my fist in the mirror hung above the sink, watching as it shattered. "Fuck," I cursed as I watched it fall into the sink.

I knew I was avoiding thinking about the big subject of this whole mess.

I had to tell Vegeta.

He had a right to know before anyone else did.

Even though he was the last person I frankly wanted to see in that moment.

I tried my best to work up my own courage but as I made my way to the door my legs gave out underneath me and I fell to the ground, a trembling, crying mess.

I don't know how long I stayed in that position but when I heard the sounds of multiple sets of feet pass by me in the hallway I knew that dinner was staring. 'Shit,' I cursed again while picking myself off the ground. I had to get downstairs and quickly or else someone might start asking questions.

Avoiding the broken glass I splashed water on my face once again, whipping myself off with a towel before exiting the room and heading downstairs.

A couple pair of eyes shot to mine as I entered the room. "Usa, where have you been this whole time?" Goten asked as he walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling all that well and was stuck in the bathroom." I apologized as we walked over to the dinner table. My eyes unconsciously scanned the room and to my relief he wasn't there.

"Are you feeling at least a little better hon?" My mom asked as she placed a dinner plate in front of me. I nodded in response, "That's good."

The dinner table erupted into conversation as my family began to chat among themselves with the Briefs. Meanwhile I kept my head down and only merely picked at my food.

"So, Usagi how is school going?" That woman asked and I almost dropped my fork onto my plate. My hand gripped my school skirt as I looked up with a forced smile to stare into the aqua haired woman's eyes.

"It's-" I began but was interrupted when a voice roared from the hallway.

"Alright woman, I'm here. Announce your idiot reason why you held this dinner so I can go back to my training already!" Vegeta yelled as he came into view.

The woman gritted her teeth while glaring at him, "Idiot, I wasn't going to say anything until later!"

"You have an announcement to make?" My mom asked curiously, "Is it good news?" The woman nodded in response, "Just tell us now I don't want to have to wait till these bottomless pits are done."

"Ok," She agreed. "Guys, I'm pregnant." She announced and it felt like my earth under my chair had suddenly just dropped out from underneath me. I couldn't help but look up but he was already gone. Even before I could stop them tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"Usagi, are you ok?" That woman dared to ask and once again I had to meet her graze. "Why are you crying?"

I forced a smile, "I'm just so happy for you (censored)."

No, wait… she had a name.

A name that I could no longer block out of my mind.

Bulma.

"Thank you so much Usagi." Bulma smiled at me, "Vegeta and I have been trying for a couple of months now to have another baby." She boasted and it felt like a knife to my heart.

"That's great that you were finally able to conceive," I whipped the tears from my eyes. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to go clean off my face." I excused myself from the table and made my way into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of napkins off the counter as I entered.

This was so not fucking happening.

How could Vegeta have gotten her pregnant along with me at the same time?

I felt like screaming…

…kicking something… anything…

But I couldn't I had to bottle it all inside.

It had never really occurred to me not once how this would affect Bulma, the affair that I had with her man and now my pregnancy.

I was a horrible person.

The worst.

I was going to single handily destroy both of our families.

All their happy faces were soon going to twist into ugly disappointed and angry faces.

They were all going to **hate** me.

"Are you all cleaned up?" A voice asked me while rubbing my back. I turned around and could only nod as Bulma smiled at me. "Then come back and join the celebration before the men eat up all the food." She laughed and began to tug on my arm.

All this time I had hated her for absolutely no reason.

I had no right.

Just because of my own petty selfishness and when she found out what I did she was going to have reason to despise me.

My eyes tear up again, "I'm sorry." I whispered causing her to stop.

"Oh honey you don't have to apologize for being emotional. We're women, it happens." She laughed before pulling me into a hug. I had to fight the urge to push her away. I didn't deserve her kindness. While pulling away she whipped my tears away. "Just take your time and come out and join us when you can."

Bulma smiled at me before turning around and walking back into the dinning room.

I didn't deserve anyone's kindness.

Call it cowardly but in that instant I knew I couldn't tell them. I could stand the thought of my family hating me.

Mom.

Dad.

Goten.

Gohan.

Trunks.

I'm so sorry.

Good-bye.

**An: Aren't you sooo glad I gave you another chapter to read? **

**Be sure to remember to leave me a review! **


	17. Bang, bang my baby shot me down

_Disclaimer: C'mon do you think after all this time that I would suddenly obtain the rights to these two shows? Yeah, right. Lol, as if. It still stands; I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

_This chapter is rated M and not suitable for children. _

_Sidebar: I think I should quit my day job and start writing for Soaps, I'm so into this crazy drama stuff. _

**Seventeen**

Night had fallen and as I stepped onto Capsule Corps lawn for the last time it was as if the skies knew my pain and opened up, pounding its freezing water onto my flesh. Taking one final look back at the dome I said a final silent farewell to my family inside. Placing a hand over my still flat stomach I turned back around and took off into the air.

I knew no one would come for me.

I couldn't let anyone find out.

I was desperate.

I flew, heading in particular direction. I just needed to get away… far away…

I wasn't sure if it was the rain or my tears that were clouding my vision but in that moment nothing mattered. The pain that had been generated in my body was caused me to become numb to all outside forces. As I thought about what I was doing once again uncontrollable sobs took my body with such force that I lost my concentration plummeting towards the ground. Hitting the ground face first I tasted dirt and blood.

Feeling the contents of my stomach churning I braced myself as I threw up a mixture of my lunch and blood. Looking up at the sky I could feel the rain mixing with my tears, washing away the blood and vomit that had splashed up on my face.

Wrapping my arms around my stomach I took in my surroundings and found that I had landed somewhere in the mountains that surrounded West City. A bitter smile appeared on my lips, "So this is it, huh."

So be it.

Picking myself off the ground I began to walk towards the cliff suppressing my ki as I did so. I stopped when I was as powerful as a new born infant.

Infant?

Silently I prayed that my baby would forgive me.

I couldn't let it be born.

I just couldn't.

What would my family…

Family?

Mom… Dad… Gohan… Goten…

I dropped to the ground, my sobs and screams muted by the sounds of rolling thunder. I screamed. I couldn't. I can't. But I HAD to.

I couldn't let them discover the truth.

With new found courage I picked myself off the ground, trembling as the heavy wind assaulted my cold body. My feet felt like they had bricks attached to them as I inched my way over to the edge.

Looking down I was satisfied.

It was deep enough to kill.

Normally this height wasn't enough to kill a demi-sayjin, much less a full blooded one. But, it was enough to kill one whose ki level was weak. I silently prayed that it would be over quickly. Hopefully I would break my neck on impact… quick, painless.

Staring down I could feel my vision begin to blur as fear overtook me again. Closing my eyes I tried to slow down my rapidly beating heart and tried to cease the trembling in my hands.

"I… don't… want… to… look."

Slowly I turned around.

The last thing I wanted to see was it coming.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to my baby and my family.

3.

2.

1.

The sky lit up, white as the day as a flash of lighting struck the earth. Ironic the one thing that I hated and feared most was acuminating my grave. A bittersweet smile graced my face as I pushed myself backwards off the cliff.

Through my tears stricken eyes I saw the sky being lit up again, yellow as the morning sky. I could have laughed at that moment, why couldn't he just let me fucking die?

I felt his arms encircle my waist as he stopped my decent. "What do you think your doing?" He yelled gruffly in my ear, when I didn't respond he lowered his ki. "Well then, let's do it together."

The wind rushed past us as we both fell towards our impending deaths.

That bastard.

Why couldn't he just let me have this?

My ending.

I deserved it, not him, he had a life.

He would hate me; we'd both be stuck in other world for the rest of eternity with him hating me. I couldn't just let him give up his life.

"Let go!" I screamed as I tried to break from his hold.

"No!" He yelled as he tightens his hold on me, "I love you."

I love you…

Love me?

How… why?

After all this?

I couldn't.

"Trunks!" I screamed as I raised my ki to my highest level and stopped our decent just a few inches above the ground. I could hear him breathe a sigh of relief into my shoulders as I dropped us to the ground. We laid there for what seemed like an eternity, his body spooning against mine.

I couldn't take it, take his love for me. I didn't deserve it. Not after everything that I've done.

I pushed away from him; surprisingly he let me go which allowed me to pull myself into a sitting position. As I found the courage to look at him I was unprepared and left defenseless when he lifted up his hand and slapped me across the face.

Spitting up more blood I couldn't help but meet his glare with a vicious look of my own. "You're such a stupid bitch." Trunks gripped me by my shoulders, his fingers painfully digging into my flesh. "What's wrong with you?! Why are you always trying to leave me? Is it because of him? Because he fucked you while he was fucking my mom… his WIFE!" He laughed when my eyes widen, "No, he didn't tell you about that did he?"

I hiccupped as I began to sob again, for a moment he simply held me against his chest. "Why?" He continued to ask. "Why?" He asked again while he grabbed me by my hair, roughly pulling my head back. I let out a painful yell which he ignored. "Why am I not GOOD ENOUGH? Why the fuck did you choose him? Why him over me? TELL ME!"

I couldn't respond, only cry.

Tears started welling up in his eyes, streaming down his face. "Don't you know how much I love you?" He said softly, "Don't you know I'd follow you anywhere?" I could see his free hand reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a switchblade, which he brought to my throat.

Pressing the cold steel up to my neck I couldn't help but shiver, "So, how 'bout it. I do you, then myself. How do you want it? Want me to slice open your throat or how about I just stab you in the heart? Both are pretty painful I would imagine."

I cried harder, "Please don't."

He let out a cold laugh, "What's the matter, lost your courage? Only minutes ago you were ready to do it. What happened my little bunny? Come on, close your eyes, it will be over soon baby."

I tried to push him away but it was as if he was made of steel, steel that I couldn't budge. Finally he pushed me away, throwing me to the ground. "Guess you don't want me to do anything for you. Do you hate me that much?"

You're wrong!

I wanted to scream it so desperately, with all the conviction that I hade in my body but the words died on my breath. I could only look at him and continue crying. He was so angry.

He roughly grabbed me by the wrists and jerked me so we were both on our knees, the rain continuing to beat down upon us. "Ok then, do it yourself." He pushed the knife into my trembling hand. I shook my head, "N-no" I stuttered.

"Fine," Trunks took the blade from my hand and slashed his own wrist. Streams of blood flowed down his arm only to be disrupted by the rain. I gasped as he pushed the knife into my hand once again. "Your turn." He stated simply.

"Stupid! Idiot! How could you?!" I screamed as I threw myself into his arms, pushing him onto the ground. I could feel him encircle his arms around me as he hugged me closer.

"Now you know how I felt when I saw you falling off that cliff." He sobbed, "I would have followed you though." He paused, "Will you follow me?"

"Stupid you're not going to die!"

"I know… that's not what I'm asking." As if sensing my confusion he continued. "Marry me Usa." I gripped his t-shirt tightly, my body trembling as I sobbed. "I know that I'm not him, but it's ok, I don't care if you imagine that I'm him." His smile was just as bittersweet as mine had been, full of pain. "I am his son after all. I'm sure we do look alike."

I wanted to tell him so badly in that moment that I love him for just who he was but I couldn't.

Instead I just nodded like a coward.

I was so good at causing the man I loved so much pain, he should have just let me die.

_I don't deserve him. _

**An: So guess what happens next chapter... Trunks and Usagi smutty smut LOL. **

**And a wedding! Yah! **

**Will Usagi be able to tell Trunks that she loves him? Dun, dun, dun.. find out in the next thrilling chapter! **

**Please leave me a review! **

**Oh, I forgot to mention, I've been in a bed all week with a fever (got to miss out on work.. so much fun) so I didn't get a chance to work on Death. Sorry. **

**ills**


	18. Father Complex

_Disclaimer: I think Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon would be completely different if I actually owned them… like Vegeta would have married Usagi for starters. But, sadly I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. So, because I don't own either show I spend countless hours writing fiction for free. Tee hee. _

_Warning: This story is rated _**M **_for adult situations._

**Eighteen**

The pitter patter sound of raindrops hitting the windows was the only thing that was keeping me floating in and out of reality. His smooth, chiseled body felt warm as it lay against my own bare one.

I felt lost.

Lost in my own dream world.

Lost in pleasure…

… and in euphoria.

It was only an hour ago that Trunks had prevented me from sacrificing my own and my baby's life. Neither of us had to utter a single syllable for it to be known that it wasn't even an option to go back to Capsule Corps. Picking me up bridal style he launched us into the air, heading towards Mount Paozu.

I had assumed that he was taking me home but just as we entered the forest that surrounded my home he paused, stopping our flight right above the forest. I could feel his body trembling and I knew it wasn't because of the rain that continued to pound on our bodies.

His eyes darkened, becoming almost impossible to see. "I want to be with you." His voice was almost muted by the rolling thunder but, regardless I had heard his small request and knew this was something he- no – something we both needed.

Slowly I nodded my head and almost screamed in fright when Trunks suddenly dropped us. Subconsciously I tightened my hold on his neck while closing my eyes. When I felt the wind stop blowing past my skin and our downward decent towards the forest floor come to a halt I hesitantly reopened my eyes.

Again I tried to look at Trunks's eyes but they weren't on me like I'd thought they would be. Following his eyesight I found them to be instead focused on a small clearing just a couple feet away from us.

His eyes seemed…

cold… distant…

And I found myself…

Nervous…

Would it be the same as it was with Vegeta?

Mechanical, rough and painful?

Fortunately his actions didn't mimic his emotionless eyes as he gently set me down before fiercely wrapping his arm around my waist, pressing me roughly up against his side.

Trunks dug in his pocket, pulling out a small container that held various hoi-poi capsules. Using one hand he opened the container and while pulling me even closer than I already was, reached over with the hand that held me he grasped a single capsule in the palm of his hand. Closing the box, he placed it back into his pocket before switching the capsule into his free hand. With one press he threw onto the ground. _Poof. _Once the smoke had cleared a dome house appeared in front of us with a large, painted black number one above the door.

Almost reluctantly Trunks unwrapped his arm from my waist before taking my hand in his. He led me into the house, through the hallways towards the master bedroom.

It was widely known that all the Capsule Corps manufactured houses were exquisitely decorated and furnished but I have to be honest in saying that I didn't notice any of it. The only piece of furniture that caught my graze was the round bed in the center of the master bedroom.

Trunks paused for a moment at the doorway before continuing in and pulling me towards the bed. Without letting go of my hand he sat us both down on the bed.

Trunks dropped his head slightly, his eyes focused on his shoes.

Was he nervous?

"Do you want to watch TV or something?" He asked with a slight tremor his voice.

"Trunks?" I took his chin in my hand and coaxed him into looking at me. "It's ok," I tried my best to reassure him.

I watched in fascination as all his nervousness visible washed away from his features, replaced by the confidence and determination that I was used to seeing in him. I could feel his fingertips brush alongside the skin of my arm, running up it, bouncing over the fabric as they brushed along the lines of my shoulder heading towards the back of my neck.

They gripped the back of my neck, pulling me forward where I felt Trunks's soft lips assault my own. His lips rested against my own before they began to move, sucking and biting slightly at my lower lip.

I could practically feel his moan against my lips as I began to respond to the kiss. He pushed my shoulders back, laying me back on the bed. Following my bodies decent he laid his own body on top of my own.

Trunks took his time, not rushing the kiss, not demanding anything more than a simple kiss.

It wasn't for lack of desire, mind you because I could feel his desire pressing almost painfully against my abdomen.

Trunks neither separated us nor stopped the kiss as he fumbled in unbuttoning my shirt, his fingertips trembling against the fabric of my school uniform top. I helped him remove the shirt as I lifted up my torso while massaging his tongue with my own. For a moment he ran his fingertips up and down my bra strap, as if he was thinking if he wanted to push them off or not before he slowly pulled it down my shoulder, one strap at a time.

Finally he wrapped an arm around my abdomen, resting his hand on my lower back while he lifted me up. I almost giggled as I felt him struggling with the hooks of my bra before he gave up and ripped the piece of fabric apart.

Opening my eyes I caught his prefect blue eyes staring into my own as he pulled off my bra, slowly. For the first time in what seemed like hours he separated his lips from my own.

Trunks propped himself up on his hands, lifting his body away from mine. He continued to stare into my eyes as if seeking my approval to divert his eyes towards my chest. I smiled at him while nodding slightly, silently giving him my approval. Hesitantly he pulled his eyes away from mine and trailed them down my body.

I laid there silent, watching for his reaction.

It wasn't the first time he had seen my naked chest, it was only a couple of weeks ago that I stood in front of him topless for our photo shoot. It was just this time I was laying before him without the safety net those modesty patches had provided.

Growing self-conscious I silently began to question myself.

What if he didn't like them after all?

What if my breasts weren't all that great after he saw them whole?

The modesty patched had covered a lot of skin after all.

But, my worry was put to rest when I saw Trunks's serious eyes soften as little sparkles of happiness appeared in them.

A blush crept up on his cheeks, "Amazing. Simply amazing, you're so beautiful." A smile appeared on his face as he once again locked his eyes with my own.

His hand ran alongside the sides of my chest as he followed my sides, down my ribcage, towards my hips. He only stopped once he had reached my skirt. Undoing the zipper of my school skirt had been a little simpler task for my demi-sayjin lover but his fingers still trembled all the while.

Again he lifted me up in the same manner he had done to remove my bra. Only this time instead of amazement crossing his features, horror struck them as he looked down at my hips and thighs. When I saw his smile morph into a tight frown I followed his graze and saw that my hips and thighs were still covered in deep bruises.

Bruises that his father had left behind.

The evidence of our unholy union.

_He _was the last person that neither Trunks nor I wanted on our mind right now.

I feared that Trunks would turn away, disgusted. But, instead he stayed staring down at them, time standing still as he stood there motionless. The tension was starting to painfully build up; nervously I bit my lip while awaiting his reaction. My body was beginning to tremble slightly under his heated graze.

Finally he moved.

Trunks dipped down and caressed my bruised skin with his lips. "I'm sorry," He breathed against my flesh as he continued to kiss it.

He ran his lips across every visible bruise while hooking his fingers on the sides of my underwear. Slowly, he slid them down as if savoring the moment. "Perfect," Trunks said while continuing to kiss his way down my body.

I blushed and right as I was going to ask him what he was doing he took me with his mouth.

My toes curled as I lost myself in the pleasure he was giving me.

He didn't stop his actions until I was catapulted into a sea of euphoria.

Surprised and a little taken a back I grabbed him by his shoulders and using all my strength pulled him towards me while I sat up, kissing him deeply.

I wasn't naïve.

My romance novels had given me a clear understanding of what Trunks had down for me. But, no piece of literature could have prepared me for how it was going to feel.

Earth shattering.

I was surprised to say the least.

_He _had never attempted something like this and the afterglow had left me feeling so connected to Trunks.

Upon separation I could see that his blue eyes were hazed over with what I assumed to be desire. We both sat up, sitting on the bed and I situated myself in-between his legs. My hands slid down his chiseled chest, almost teasingly, feeling his muscles contract as my fingers brushed past them. I ran them all the way down past his belly button stopping when I heard his quick intake of breath.

My eyes almost twinkled mischievously as I ran them back up along the fabric of his school jacket, pausing only at the collar where his zipper ended. Amusement danced in my eyes as I watched his Adam's apple bounce up and down as he gulped.

Matching the speed that he had used to remove my clothing I could feel his muscles twitching anxiously underneath my fingertips, letting me know silently that he was dying to be free of these piece of fabric that were currently encaging him.

Trunks's eyes were fixed on my own as I pushed his school jacket off of his shoulders. Without my consent he removed the rest on his own and flung it across the room, leaving him clad in a black tank top. He tried to pull me towards him and kiss me but I avoided his lips. I could practically hear the growl rise up from his chest. While giggling playfully I took the bottom of his tank top and pulled if over his head while he assisted me by raising his arms.

Not bad, not bad at all.

I rarely had the opportunity to see Trunks topless after puberty had hit the two of us. Sure, I had a few peeks here and there but never so much the opportunity to sit and stare at it to my hearts content. My eyes ran over all the lines of his perfectly defined muscles.

I must say I approve.

A smirk greeted me when my eyes rose back towards his face. "I do believe you're drooling my Princess," He laughed slightly as he spoke.

"You're ruining the moment," I rolled my eyes at him.

"My apologies continue." His eyes fell down toward his own belt and when he looked back they seemed to glow with mischief.

While blushing I shot my graze down to his belt. My fingers almost expertly undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, never giving away the nervousness I felt inside my own heart.

Sliding down his zipper I was shocked that Trunks wasn't wearing any trunks. Without even having to look up I knew that there was a smirk painted on his beautiful face as my blush deepened.

His-

Now, what do I call it?

Well _it _was…

_It _was…

_It _was…

**(Censored) **

Yes, correct there will be a huge censor bar over this part of **my **man's anatomy. Back off bitches.

**My Trunks is my Trunks. **

No sneak peeks for you!

Anyways, all I will say is Trunks is a bigger man than his father in two aspects and that is truly saying something considering Vegeta's own…

_Blush_.

You know what, let's just move right along.

Now, where were we?

Oh, yes.

Completely bare Trunks laid me back down while laying his body onto of my own. He stayed still against me, sharing his body heat with me as he kissed all the contours of my face. While kissing his way down my neck he wrapped my leg around his waist before pushing his hip towards my own.

Heaven.

Now, I finally knew what all my romance novels were always gushing about.

There was no pain, I knew only of sheer and utter pleasure.

Trunks's movements were slow as he took his time. Meanwhile caressing and kissing me all the while. I almost felt like crying, he was so beautiful, so tender, so loving… and I didn't deserve him at all.

For what seemed like the thousandth time that night our eyes were locked onto one another. "Am I doing it right?" He hesitantly questioned and I had to hold back my laughter. The man I loved was giving the most mind blowing sex I've ever experienced and he was asking me if he's doing it right.

Well, duh mister.

Better go stroke his ego.

As I opened my mouth to reassure him Trunks beat me to the punch. "Am I doing it the way he does? Is it right? Does he talk to you when you guys do this sort of thing? Tell me what he says so I know what you like to be said to you." He paused, "You can close your eyes if you like and pretend I'm him. I don't mind," He gave me the same bittersweet smile he had earlier.

His voice had been quite and soft while he questioned me as he tried to mask his pain.

I couldn't have stopped my reaction even if I had tried. My face crumbled as my body began to shake as I started to sob.

"Usagi?" Trunks questioned his worry evident in his voice as he pulled himself out of me. While lying down beside me he pulled me into his arms, "Did I do something wrong?"

Did you do something wrong?

_Did you do something wrong? _

**Did you do something wrong? **

How in the hell could he be asking that?

_I _was the one who had an affair.

_I _was the one that had lied to him.

_I _was the one that betrayed him.

_I _was the one that is having his father's baby.

_I_ was the one that loved him.

And _I _was one that didn't deserve him.

I didn't deserve his kindness nor could I stand hurting him any longer. I couldn't keep this up and let him think that the problem lay with him.

He was the perfect one… who deserved a better caliber of woman that I could be to him.

I desperately needed to tell him about the baby and that I loved him and not his father.

I only could pray that he wouldn't hate me after hearing the news of my child.

My child… that was still such a foreign sounding phrase to me.

Knowing that I was more likely to chicken out if I didn't do it quickly I just blurted it out, "Trunks I'm pregnant."

For a moment Trunks looked at me bewildered before chuckling a bit, "Usa, how could you know that, besides I didn't even…" His latter statement came out slowly towards the end as the realization of my words hit him.

I could feel his arms loosen around me, "It's his baby?" He asked even though he knew the answer. I nodded slowly and Trunks let go of me, practically pushing me away as he stood up to get off the bed.

That really hurt.

In his absence I hugged a pillow towards my chest using it both as a comforter and something to cover myself up with.

I watched as Trunks paced back and forth across the length of the room.

"How long have you known?" He whispered as he inhaled and exhaled rapidly, trying his best to repress his anger.

"I found out today, I had no idea." I said as I hugged the pillow closer, my eyes darting away from me.

"Your level of stupidity amazes me," His words were like a knife to my heart. "No, wait forgive me. I didn't mean that. I'm sure that it wasn't your doing… I've accidentally overheard my mom's conversations a couple of times and I know my dad doesn't use… anything… when he…" I could tell he was desperately trying to finish his sentence but couldn't.

I silently wished that he would just stop.

"No, he doesn't." I finished and watched him as he looked towards the ground. "It's ok, we don't have to continue. You can leave if you want to," I tried to stop the tears from overflowing.

I needed to be strong in this moment.

I couldn't break down in front of him.

I had to make it until he left.

"What?" Trunks asked while stopping to look at me. He ran the palm of his hand over his mouth, "Look it just came out of left field. I'm sorry, I'm human I just needed a little time to process the new information." He kneeled next to the bed, resting his head on his arms so that we were once again at eye level. "I guess this is the reason for your-"

Trunks didn't finish since I knew what he meant I simply nodded.

He bit his lower lip, "Look, we're just going to tell everyone it's my kid, ok."

"What?" My eyes widen.

"It's mine, ok." He smiled at me, climbing back on top of the bed and taking me in his arms. "I always wanted you to have my kids," He said while chuckling.

"Trunks!"

His face grew serious, "No one will question you if you tell them it's mine and it will be less painful. Plus, this way you'll have to marry me. We'll tell them that we conceived it during our honeymoon. It will be perfect." Trunks hugged me closer, "I won't leave you ever and you don't have to worry because boy or girl, the child will be mine. I will love our baby unconsciously; you can count on that, because I love you."

I opened my mouth to return the sentiment but he stopped me by placing his finger over my lips. "It's been a long day, let's get some shut eye. We'll tell your family tomorrow about our engagement."

Tears fell down my face as I nodded, hugging him close and resting my head on my shoulder.

It felt like a dream… a dream I didn't want to wake up from.

I didn't object to his proposal of marriage because I wanted to be his wife.

Without a doubt I knew Trunks would be an amazing father.

I loved him so much.

My heart was overflowing.

Since he had prevented me from telling him this I planned on telling him as we exchanged our vows on our wedding day.

It was going to be a perfect day.

--

**AN: Work is kicking my butt, haven't gotten more than 3 hours of sleep for the past week. But, I knocked this chapter out for you. Some of you might be wondering this though, where is the wedding I promised. Well originally I planned to make the Trunks Usagi smut scene very short but as I began writing it, it got really long. So I decided instead of cutting it off just to give it a chapter of its own. **

**Enjoy the romance ladies. **

**Sakura Lisel: Long time no see, thanks so much for the review! Well, I guess Trunks Man'ing up with the best reaction. The baby question will actually be answered in the next chapter, so you'll have to wait and see. Because, if I tell you it might give something away. Hmm, I don't know how powerful one would be, the baby would actually be like a third sayjin and one part human, right? **

**Crystal Moon Magic: Oh, wait you think he needs a ten foot pole up the butt now, wait till the next chapter… you aint seen nothing yet. Lol. Thanks for the great review! **

**LaPinkyLa: I love you just wanted to have that written somewhere. Thanks girl! **

**xoxoSerenityxox: Yah! I'm so glad that you forgive me! No, she didn't lose the baby. She stopped them from the fall and when they did land it was only a short distant from the ground. I'll try to update soon, thanks for the review! **

**Summerheart8: No, the baby isn't Rini… I don't see Veggie head and Usa producing Rini… but, that's not to say Rini won't be in this story… Thanks for the review. **

**Silver Moon Goddess1: Like speechless in a good way or in a bad way? Thanks for reviewing! **

**B-ko: I like Bra too! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Buggedoutfreaks: Thanks for all of your reviews! **

**Ladyredvelvet: Thanks for so many great reviews! And, yes I agree I wanted that moment for her to remember her name to be a clear turning point for her. Thanks! Like I said, it wouldn't have been realistic if she wasn't knocked up. As for Vegeta… we'll see. **

**Essence-chan: Thanks so much for your review! **


	19. Mommy, don't kill me!

_Disclaimer: C'mon for eighteen chapters straight I've told you the same thing.. would you think that would magically change all the sudden. Nope.. still don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. _

**Nineteen**

_The wind had carried a vast array of changes in the past couple of weeks. Some of the changes were for the better and others for the worst. But, the one thing that either of us wouldn't have expected or thought of was that this wind in particular wasn't finished. _

_This wind of destiny wasn't nearly finished running through its course. _

_For it was only now that this poison had begun to course throughout our veins. While one of us had been feeling its effects since being bitten the other's had been stirring, just waiting for its opportune moment to deliver the death blow. _

_Internal battles that seemed more like never ending wars were being wagged. _

_One against self…_

_Self-doubt. Self-insecurities. _

_While the other waged battles against the past._

_Past events… and truly finding the strength for true forgiveness. _

_Meanwhile the snake, from which the poison first steamed from, was coiled in a ball, anticipating and awaiting for the right moment to strike again. _

Ever so slowly my eyes drifted open, only to be forcibly shut as the blinding rays of the early morning sun pierced them. Blinking rapidly my eyes darted around the room, taking in my surroundings. For the briefest of moments everything seemed fine until the dark realization hit me.

This wasn't my room.

Now, completely shocked awake my eyes widen and my body stiffened as I took in two more things into account of my newly found situation.

I was in a foreign room.

I was naked.

And there was _someone _**breathing **on _my _**neck!!**__

Internal freak out!

Oh. My. God.

"Usa.." The stranger breathed against the nape of my neck causing Goosebumps to develop as it placed butterfly kisses on my skin. "I love you." It confessed as it's arm tightened around my waist. "I want to wake up like this every morning of the rest of my life."

Wait.

Suddenly images of last night's events came suddenly flooding back to my consciousness. "Trunks?" I hesitantly questioned.

Trunks chucked, "Don't tell me you forgot where you were." He rolled me over to peer into my guilt ridden face. "You did," His laughter grew louder while a blush began to spread across my cheeks. "Typical Usagi behavior," He stated while pinching my nose.

I puffed out my cheeks in anger, "That wasn't very nice. I actually was scared for a second." I tried to turn away from him but his grip wouldn't allow me to even move an inch. In the end I had to settle on just being able to turn my head slightly away but that only lasted a few seconds before he forcible turned it back.

While I wasn't really angry I had been slightly annoyed at his behavior. However, this all melted away as soon as blue met blue. Without saying a word he learned forward capturing my lips with his. He was simply content with resting his lips against my own, creating a light kiss. "I'm so in love with you," He breathed against my lips and I could feel his lips transforming into a smirk. "I can't believe I'm actually finally able to say it out loud."

Trunks separated our lips only to rest his forehead against my own, drawing my body to his. "This feels like a dream." When he paused I reached up and pinched his arm, "Ow!" He complained while glaring at me. "What did you do that for?"

I laughed, "Well, now you know it's not a dream."

Mischief filled Trunks's eyes as he regarded me playfully. "That wasn't very nice. I'll have to punish you." He smiled at me before he began to unmercifully trickle my sides climbing on top of me as he did so.

"I surrender!" I yelled as I erupted into a fit of giggles.

Grasping my wrists he pinned them down by the sides of my face. "My beautiful prisoner, whatever shall I do with you?" Trunks playfully asked while lowering his face towards mine.

_He _**kissed **me.

Pure bliss.

This seemed like a storybook tale… Well, actually our getting together would be like a really messed up storybook tale but none the less damnit.

Suddenly it occurred to me.

Last night in the middle of dinner I snuck out without telling anyone and I doubt Trunks said anything before he chased after me. Moreover, I never called or went home; they must be really freaked out by now.

My brothers are probably still looking for me as we speak.

My dad is probably instant transmitting from coast to coast.

And my mom…

Oh god my mother is going to smack me with her magical frying pan till I can no longer think straight. I was defiantly going to be seeing stars this morning guaranteed.

"Trunks I have to get home! My family is going to kill me!" I yelled while trying to push him off of me.

"Relax; they aren't going to kill you." Trunks tried to reason with me and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at him. "And how would you know that?" I asked.

"Think about it. Our mothers have been trying to get us together since were in diapers. Do you actually think there not going to excuse us for staying out all night while confession our _everlasting love _towards one another and getting engaged?" Trunks asked and I had to admit he did have a point.

"Ok, fine your right but I still need to get home right now." Again I tried to push him off of me but again he resisted while pinning my wrists with one hand above my head.

"I give in. We'll leave but before we go I want one more kiss."

"And what if I refuse?" I questioned him playfully.

While smirking at me he dipped down and licked my lips. "Just how could you resist me?" He questioned against my lips before pressing his against my own.

So… we, like _made_ **out** for a little while and it was _awesome._

Even though Trunks had little to none kissing experience he felt like a pro.

After a few minutes Trunks regretfully let up and while detangling our limbs got off the bed. Giving me another peek at his perfect chiseled naked body. A blush crept up on my cheeks as I pulled my eyes away from him before he noticed that I was staring. I didn't want to give him a big head… ah, poor choice of words… I didn't want to _inflate his ego _even more than it already was this morning.

While pulling the sheet around me I slipped out of the warm round bed and began to pick up, piece by piece my school uniform off the ground. I got redressed while hiding my body in sheet which Trunks found to be amusing but didn't protest.

When we had both finished dressing we maneuvered our way outside where Trunks re-capsulated the house. With a smile he picked me up bridal style while placing a kiss on my forehead.

I found it comical that even though Trunks knew now for a fact that I knew how to fly he still insisted on flying me everywhere.

Not that I minded.

Trunks took off into the air and headed towards my house. It was a short flight and as we approached my home I could feel my family's ki stirring as they felt us. I watched the front door burst open as they all ran out onto the front lawn.

My brothers looked relived.

My dad wore his goofy grin.

And my mom… well, she looked pissed!

"Usagi Son!" She yelled as she literally stomped her way over to us as Trunks touched down on the front lawn. Instinctually I tightened my hold on his neck as he let out a nervous chuckle. "Usa you have to get down," He whispered while trying to unclasp my hands from his neck.

What a coward.

While rolling my eyes at my _savior _I leg go of his neck and got onto my feet.

Time to face the music.

"Where have you been young lady?! Do you know how worried we were?!" My mother yelled as she stood before me before I could ever reply she raised her hand up. I shut my eyes tightly awaiting the blow but it never came instead I felt my mother pull me into her arms. "I was so worried…" My mother's voice trailed off as tears fell down her face.

It was a rare sight indeed to see my mother cry.

And I felt so **bad **for being the cause of it.

Guilt overtook my body and her love seemed to overflow my heart.

As tears began to pool at the corner of my eyes I hugged her back, "Mama."

We tightly embraced each other and shared a moment for .05 seconds before parental mode kicked back in my mother's brain. Quickly she pulled away from me and glared daggers at me. "Just where have you been all night?" She demanded.

"With Trunks…"

My mother blinked and looked past me towards my lavender haired companion as if noticing for the first time that he was even present. "With Trunks?"

"Yes, we spent the night together." I stated while smiling.

Ok, here is what I was expecting…

A smile.

A big smile.

For my mom to throw a party.

Maybe even a parade.

What I hadn't been expecting though was for Goten to suddenly charge across the front lawn, tackle Trunks and begin pummeling him.

My jaw along with my mother's unceremoniously dropped.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister!" Goten yelled as he continued to punch Trunks in the face. "If you disgraced her than you better take full responsibility!"

Trunks caught his fist in the palm of his hand and while holding it glared at my twin. "I plan on it."

My mother blinked, "Wait, does this mean you two are getting married?" She asked timidly while shifting her eyes to look at mine. Before I could reply Trunks spoke up, "Well I don't have the ring quite yet but yeah we're engaged." He stated while pushing my twin off of him.

My mother squealed while pulling me back into a hug.

"This is great," I heard my dad say as he along with Gohan approached us. "Now all of us will be one great big family."

"I'm really happy for the two of you. Just a couple of things I want to get straight." I heard Gohan say and as I pulled away from my mother's tight embrace I saw that both of my brothers and my dad were surrounding Trunks.

"Yes, there are some things I would like to discuss with you as well buddy." Goten stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and moved closer to Trunks.

My mother laughed, "Well, we'll leave you alone to have your boy talk while Usagi and I go inside and start calling the family."

Trunks's eyes widen as he watched me being pulled inside by my mother.

I didn't miss the pleading expression his eyes were sending me but there was no way I could help him now. He was just going to have to face the three strongest sayjins on this planet by himself.

I'm so evil sometimes.

--

**An: I know… No wedding in this chapter either… I'm having trouble writing this last fight scene… I'm in an 'I really love Vegeta' mood so everything is coming out wrong. So, I ended up cutting the chapter off, again. **

**Soo.. Um.. four chapters left. **

**Sorry it took so long… At first I took off a week because of some discouraging reviews I got and then when I regained my mojo I got really sick. I still am under the weather and now my wisdom tooth just punched its way through my gums so I'm so much pain! **

**Shameless Plug: If you haven't already please check out my new Trunks/Usagi fics Masked Idol and Playing Cupid! (Note that these are teaser chapters and won't be updated till I'm done with this story.)**

**And if you're into Vegeta/Usagi fics then check out One Wish and Chizuru! **

**Anyways, I just want to say thank you so much for all your guy's reviews! I really want to get to bed cause I'm still not feeling well so sorry I would be doing individual thank you this chapter. **


	20. Overprotected

_Disclaimer: I'm really running out of cleaver ways to tell you that I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z so I'll be straight forward this time. _

**Twenty**

There was an old saying that says that if a woman's husband comes home with a bent nose then a good wife wouldn't question it. I wonder if that saying covered black eyes and bloody knuckles. It started the day that we informed both our families of our impending wedding.

Knowing that I wasn't ready to go back to Capsule Corps Trunks asked his mother and grandparents to make the trip to our house. Also, I guessed he thought it would be safer. We all knew that more than likely Vegeta wouldn't want to make the journey.

My mother had herded both of our families into our living room where we were all sharing a cup of tea together.

"I want to stay here by my fiancée's side." Was what Trunks had said to his family shocking not only them but everyone in the room, myself included.

"You can't stay here, you're not married yet." Goten wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer and away from Trunks. "It would be indecent."

Bulma blinked, "Trunks don't be ridiculous. The wedding won't be for years; surely you two will want to wait till you're out of college. Besides, as the future president of Capsule Corps you'll need to stay close to your company."

"No, I won't." Trunks said simply and for a second I thought Bulma was going to faint.

With a shaky hand Bulma placed her tea cup back on top of its coaster. "You won't?"

"My decision of staying here with Usagi is final and as far as our wedding date is concerned we both wish to get married within the month." Trunks stated causing my mother, Bulma and Goten's jaw to drop. "I think I'll be able to manage running the company from here, I'll just have to fly to West City every morning."

"Don't you think your rushing things?" My mother asked while whipping her brow with a handkerchief.

"Yeah it's good to take your time. Use Gohan for example he's been engaged for five years and he couldn't be happier." Goten stated while receiving a death glare from our brother.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders, "Some people have different paces little brother." He turned his attention away from Goten who seemed to be seething, towards us. "I give you my blessings no matter what. If you wish to get married even tomorrow I'll do my best to help you achieve your dreams." While taking off his thick rimmed glasses he smiled at us.

Yay, the Great Saiyaman was on our side!

"I think it's absolutely wonderful you guys want to get married so quickly." Dad stated in-between bites as he continued to down his snack. "Trunks can stay with Usagi in her room." Dad stated causing Mom to spit up her tea.

My mom ran across the length of the room and while knocking the bowel out of his hand began to yell in his face. "No! He can't!"

My dad rubbed his ear, "Well, why not Chichi?"

_Stupid. _

My mother's face turned red with anger and I, along with everyone in the room knew that she was set to blow at any second. "Why not!?! Because, Goku we're trying to preserve our daughter's virginity not make it easily accessible to anyone that decides to come along!"

"Hey! Are you trying to say that Trunks isn't trust worthy?" Bulma shouted across the room towards my mother.

Oh boy.

"All males aren't considered trust worthy!" My mom shouted back while glaring daggers at Bulma. "Right on!" Goten chimed in while I began to nervously sip at my tea.

As if sensing that this was about to get out of hand quickly and also finding his opening Trunks cleared his throat. "Usagi isn't a virgin." Stated quite abruptly causing my jaw to drop _once _again and letting the tea that was in my mouth spill onto my lap.

"**What?!?**" My mother along with Goten screamed while Gohan ran a hand down his face and my father just looked puzzled.

"Isn't that what I just done got saying this morning when we arrived?" Trunks stated while backing up into the sofa cushions. My mother and Goten blinked. "I said I would take full responsibility for disgracing Usagi last night."

Before any other words could be spoken my mom took out her magical frying pan but before she could swing it Goten flung himself over the couch, ripped it from her hand and smacked Trunks in the face with it. "You idiotic pervert! We meant you should take full responsibility for tarnishing Usagi reputation because you stayed out all night with her! None of us actually thought you s-s-s-s.. God, I can't even say the word!"

My mother crossed her arms over her chest, "You and Usagi will be married as soon as possible and that is final."

Trunks nodded his head while holding his now red face but before he could verbally respond Goten smacked him in the face one more time.

"Goten stop that!" I yelled and Goten growled before handing the frying pan back to our mother.

Bulma sighed, "I guess there isn't anything I could say that would change anyone's mind." She shook her head, "You will come and visit won't you?" She asked and Trunks nodded. "Good. I'm sorry it's just I didn't expect you to be leaving the nest, sort of speak anytime soon Trunks." Her eyes visibly started welling up with tears.

"Mother," Trunks began to approach her wanting to comfort her but before he could reach her, her face harden.

"Must be the sayjin in you," She laughed. "Everyone knows that sayjins are so loyal to their mates its no wonder you want to stay by Usagi's side."

My chest constricted painfully in my chest.

_If only she knew the extent her mate's loyalty ran. _

My mother laughed, "Loyalty is one of their good traits. Now, if they would all learn to be better husbands then we might have something there." She glared at my father who nervously continued eating.

Part of me wished Master Roshi was here so he could make a snide comment like, 'Sayjin males are only loyal because they fear their wives.' I desperately needed something that would have deferred their attention away from the conversation at hand and away from Trunks and I.

During the rest of the day I barley spoke, not that anyone really thought much of it. Everyone must have figured I was a little put off since every time Trunks tried to get near me my twin blocked his efforts.

While Mrs. Briefs, Bulma and my mother cooked lunch Goten had challenged Trunks to a spare match while the rest of us including the Ox King and Mr. Briefs watched from the sidelines.

Oh, my.

It was the most painful sparing match I've witness between the two to date.

So much blood.

It makes me queasy just thinking about it.

Who knew Goten had so much pent up rage?

In the end, Trunks lost. Badly.

As the winner Goten insisted that I sit next to him during lunch and even though Trunks was a bloody pulp I couldn't resist my twin's puppy dog eyes. While handing Trunks a Senze bean I made my way inside the house as the food was being served. I thought it was kind of cute that during the course of the meal Trunks and Goten continued their battle each trading blows underneath the table and while our mothers weren't looking they threw food at each other.

"Trunks where will you stay?" Bulma suddenly asked while placing her chopsticks on top of her empty rice bowel. "The Sons have made it perfectly clear that you can't stay here until after you're wedding so where will you stay in the meantime?"

"Trunks can stay with us in our room," Goten placed Trunks in a headlock while rubbing his head with his knuckles. Trunks fought him off as his face began to change color. "No, thanks." Trunks declined my twin's offer while giving him a quick jab underneath the tablecloth. While stifling his laughter he turned back to face his mother while my twin's face turned blue. I didn't get to see exactly where Trunks had hit Goten but I'm guessing by his reaction it was somewhere pretty painful.

"I actually, that is if the Son's don't mind, was planning on living next door. I could set up my Capsule house there and after the wedding Usagi and I could move in." Trunks stated simply and if this was a shojo manga my mother would be holding up signs stating 'approval' while a parade would march behind her. But, this wasn't a manga so instead she just nodded her head once in approval.

"Fine, but you need to come home today to get your belongings and inform your Father of your decision," Bulma said and Trunks silently agreed. "Ok, if everyone's done we'll be leaving now." Without waiting for anyone's response Bulma got out of her seat and thanked my mother for the meal before heading out the door, following by her parents.

I got up to say my goodbye's to Trunks who tried to give me a kiss. As Trunks closed his eyes and leaned in towards me Goten pushed me out of the way causing my lavender haired fiancé to kiss him on the cheek instead. "Yuck!" Utterly disgusted Trunks pulled away while whipping his mouth.

"None of that before the wedding," Goten warned while pushing me behind his back. Trunks glared at him before following his family's footsteps and exiting the house.

When Trunks returned that night he returned a changed man not only on the inside but the outside as well, his body was littered in bruises and his nose was bloody.

--

**An: When I started writing this chapter I actually got more ideas so I decided to add some more scenes and more details. So, now I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. Sorry. **

**I really want to say thank you so much for your guy's support and for all the positive reviews you guys left me! **

**I really appreciate it! **

Essence-chan (thanks), xoxoSerenityxoxo (thanks so much, no wedding again but I'm going to make just a tiny bit longer.), B-ko (thanks!) Deva Fiend (thanks) Mizqt (thanks) Silver Moon Godess1 (hehe thanks) Usakobunny (thanks), Cosmic-lover (lol thanks.. yea almost done.. I'll be glad so I can start working on other stories), Isis (will do, thanks) Buggedoutfreaks (thought so, but we'll see), Summerheart8 (I hope so too, thanks) LaPinkyla (lol you wish..), Saiyagurl87 (love you), Nicky (aw, thanks) and ladyredvelvet (Thanks… and yea I love Chichi to death.. I also hate when ppl put her in the evil role)

Sorry for not giving out detail thanks I'm in a rush! See ya next chapter!

Edited chapter being posted as soon as I get it back!

ills


	21. Text messages

_Disclaimer: As Vegeta once told me, he owns himself. So aka, I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. And, trix are for kids. _

**Twenty-One**

"Bro, what the fuck is your problem?!?" Trunks yelled while pushing Goten away from him.

"You're my fucking problem, why don't you go back and live at Capsule Corps!" Goten swung on Trunks but before his fist could connect Trunks easily caught it in the palm of his hand.

"Goten stop this, look I played your game in front of your family but if you haven't forgotten." A loud grunt escaped past Goten's lips as Trunks bent his hand painfully backward. "I'm easily ten times stronger than you."

Trunks sighed, "Please explain to me why you're acting like this. You've known better than anyone that I've loved her since we were kids." Goten growled while ripping his hand out of Trunk's grasp, which he easily released. "Come on," He tried to place a hand on Goten's shoulder but my twin ripped himself away, leaving Trunks wide-eyed in shock.

Facing away from his best friend in the whole entire world, Goten stood with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling. I must admit, this was the first time I'd ever seen Goten act like this. My carefree and somewhat innocent twin usually never got serious unless he was either in a really competitive state of mind or in the middle of a battle to save the planet.

While gritting his teeth Trunks ran a hand through his purple locks. "Are you serious? I mean you used to give me advice on how to win her over, listen to me whine constantly about her and now you're acting like this." Trunks lunged at my twin, once he got him in his embrace he forcibly spun him around. "Tell me what the hell your problem is right now!"

Goten tried to glare at his best friend but being such a good person by nature he gave up on his malice filled expression quickly, instead dropping his eyes towards the ground. "I just never thought that she'd return your feelings."

Releasing Goten, Trunks took a step back away from him, shock apparent in his features. He didn't reply, just stood there staring at his best friend, who'd just basically implied that his sister was too good for him, before turning around and walking into the dead of night.

The scene unfolded before my very eyes through the slits in-between my window blinds. As they argued back and forth with each other I couldn't help but notice that Trunks's eyes were both bruised and his knuckles were bloody. While gulping I watched as Trunks form disappeared into the darkness of the forest. My fingers moved on their own, undoing the locks and trying to push up the window but as I did so I found that it would not budge.

'What the?' I mentally questioned before raising my blue orbs, meeting a pair of annoyed onyx eyes staring back at me. Shooting my hands up to my mouth I used them to stifle my own scream as I fell back on my behind.

"Goten!" I whispered harshly knowing full well that he could hear me through the glass.

Goten narrowed his eyes upon my own, his expression not masking his irritation one bit. "Go to bed!" He yelled through the window. "We have school in the morning!"

Puffing out my cheeks in anger I glared at my twin, "I could say the same thing to you."

A rare scowl crossed Goten's features, "Get your butt to bed this instant. I won't leave here until you do," He stated while crossing his arms while beginning to tap his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Fine," I grounded the word out in-between my clenched teeth while marching across the room and jumping onto my bed. Lifting up the covers I got underneath them all the while never taking my eyes off my twin's form. "In bed, now go away!"

"I'll leave when you're asleep, now close your eyes." Goten uncharacteristically barked out the order before turning around and leaning up against the window.

Grr!

I couldn't believe it!

First Goten gets into yet another argument with Trunks over our relationship, in the end wounding his best friend and now he dares to become my jailer!

I couldn't help but raise my middle finger at his back in defiance before grabbing my cell phone off from my nightstand and throwing the covers over my head. Scrolling through my contacts towards the bottom I located _Trunks Briefs _entering his number into my Messenger.

_Couldn't help but overhear your convo, come back!! Forget about Goten, he's just being dumb. –Stars and Moons- _As soon as I finished typing out my text message I hit the sent key and watched my little mail box icon appear on my screen.

Much like my twin and myself, Trunks always kept his cell phone glued onto him at all time and while his track record not withstanding he usually always replied back. Through my thin blanket I could see the digital read out of my clock glowing through the darkness.

The hours ticked by like minutes and still no reply.

At six am when my alarm went off I gave up, pulling my covers over my head. Surprisingly my jailer was still leaning up against my window, his eyes much like my own, bloodshot. "You didn't go to sleep," He stated accusingly.

"Neither did you," Mirth danced in my tone as I regarded him. "You should have just gone to bed brother."

Lifting up my window he stepped into my bedroom one leg at a time, "You suck." He replied simply before making his way across my room and out my bedroom door. "School is going to be so much fun today," I called out after him and received a groan in response.

Grabbing my school uniform I made my way towards the bathroom and while I was getting ready for school I couldn't help but wonder where exactly Trunks went last night and why hadn't he returned my text message.

When I went back to my room I snatched up my school bag and cell phone before making my way to the living room. In the middle of our living room stood the lavender haired boy that had been haunting my thoughts all night, looking just as haggard as me and my twin did that morning. "Trunks?" I began to question causing his eyes to look up from the ground towards my own.

I watched as he opened his mouth to say something but it was as if he remembered something and closed it once again. He took a step back as Goten entered the room from behind me; my twin clutched my upper arm in his hand. "Come on Usa, Dad is waiting for us."

"No, let's fly to school today." While stating this I did my best to try and shake Goten's hold on me but it was fruitless. Not waiting for their reply I dragged my brother and while taking hold of Trunks's jacket sleeve I pulled him onto the front lawn with us. "Bye mom!" I remembered to call out at the front door hearing a muttered reply in response but couldn't make it out.

On the other hand my twin certainly did hear what our mother had called out and stopped dead in his tracks, forcing us to halt as well. "Got-" I began but was interrupted by Goten.

"Usa! We almost forgot our bentos." He shot me an accusing look before releasing my upper arm from his tight hold and running back into our home.

I sighed in relief as I watched him disappear into the kitchen, "So, was your phone turned off or something last night?" At this range I could see his bruised face more clearly; I desperately wanted to question him about it but knew this was not the place.

"No," Trunks replied simply casting his eyes away from my own towards the forest.

"Well, then why didn't you respond to my text message?"

Trunks sighed while running a hand through his lavender locks, "I just didn't feel like it. After I talked to Goten I set up my house and went right to bed."

Liar!

Those bags under your eyes are a clear indication that you didn't get a wink of sleep last night mister!

But, I couldn't very just accuse him of lying. Trunks didn't take very kindly to people that tried to confront him so I let it slide. Instead I took a step forward and pressed my body against his, "Since we're flying to school I say we ditch today. It would be easy to out fly Goten after all and we can spend the day together finishing up what we started the other night." My voice practically purred as I did my best to try and seduce my lover.

Wait, lover?

That sounds way too old fashioned.

Boyfriend was a little less than he currently was.

Hmm, I guess fiancé will have to do.

I did my best to try and seduce my fiancé.

With a tight smile plastered on his face Trunks gently pushed me away, "Maybe you should fly yourself to school today, I mean my dad did teach you and all." His voice was cold and as I opened my mouth to retort my bento suddenly appeared between us.

"Here Usa," Goten said while lowering my bento so I could take a hold of it. I had been so preoccupied with Trunks that I hadn't even heard him walking up to us.

My eyes hardened on my lavender haired _whatever_, "You know what Goten maybe we should get dad to take us to school after all."

Trunks nodded, "Maybe you should."

Biting my lower lip I tried my best from letting a single tear drop as I turned away from him and walked inside my home. "You guys coming?" I called to the two of them as I rounded the corner to the kitchen. "Yeah," Goten stated while following my footsteps.

"I'll catch up to you guys later; I have a couple of errands to run before going to school." Trunks said before shooting up into the air.

"Good riddance," I distinctly heard Goten mutter under his breath causing my fist to unconsciously tighten.

"Dad? Can you take us to school?" I asked seeing my dad and Gohan sitting comfortably at the kitchen table still enjoying their breakfast.

"Aw, but I'm not done," Our dad whined looking up from his bowel meanwhile our mother came up from behind him with her magical frying pan locked and loaded. "Son Goku it takes you literally two seconds to drop the kids off using your instant transmission, are you really saying that you can't spare _two seconds _away from your breakfast?!?"

Dad swallowed his food, "But, your food is so delicious I don't want to leave it for a single second."

"Go! Now!" Mom screeched almost causing the house to shake.

"Going!" Dad yelled while standing up, both of us knew the routine and grabbed a hold of his clothing. In a blink of an eye we were now standing on top of the school's roof. "Chichi sure is grouchy in the morning," Dad stated while shaking his head. "Well have a good day at school guys," He waved before disappearing.

Before Goten could even move I clenched my fist and sent it flying across his jaw. "Ow! What the hell Usagi!"

"I could ask you the same question, why the **hell** are you acting this way towards Trunks and I?!" I screamed.

Ok, so I was funneling a little bit of my rage Trunks had stirred in me towards Goten. But, he deserved it.

He held his jaw, "You wouldn't understand." He stated before turning away from me and walking towards the fence that outlined the rooftop.

"Understand what?" I questioned before my eyes widened.

Idiot.

Dummy.

Moron.

Dimwit.

My twin was the biggest blockhead the world has ever seen.

Now I understood my twin's hostility.

While shaking my head I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his torso as I rested my head on his broad back. "I'm not going to leave you," I stated feeling his back muscles stiffened. "I'm just going to be moving in next door, he's not trying to take me away from you brother."

Goten sighed, "Eventually he will, he's kidding if he thinks Bulma won't move the two of you to West City."

"I won't let that happen, you know I love our little house." I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"It's just way too fast and too soon. I didn't expect you to get married so soon and want to leave."

"I don't want to leave Goten, ever. I promise I will always be close to you or a phone call away," He nodded but I knew he was still uneasy.

It was no secret that Goten and I were twins and ever since we were little we've always been close. I guess that him attacking Trunks was his way of saying that he wasn't ready to left out in the world by himself. Both of us weren't fools we knew that one day we'd have to encounter this world on our own but I guess we both thought we had more time with each other.

I, myself didn't even think I was ready to be without him just yet.

I don't think I ever will be.

Call him a crutch if you will but I just knew I always wanted him by my side and I now was fully aware that he felt the same way.

We didn't end up going to first period that day instead we stood upon the roof, for the first hour we stood in silence before we began to recall funny stories from our youth.

_Time seemed to be going by so fast, each year passing in a blink of an eye. We had to embrace these little moments before they disappeared. _

Trunks didn't end up showing up for school that day and when we arrived back home he was no where to be seen. Trying not to over think it I kept busy by doing my homework, helping out with dinner and watching TV with my brothers.

Now it was close to midnight and I had been up for more than twenty-four hours, feeling both cranky and tired. Blinking back my double vision I tightly gripped my cell phone wondering if it was worth it to try again.

I shook my head.

No, I couldn't think like that… I couldn't be afraid to approach him.

He was my fiancé for crying out loud.

Clicking on my cell I went inside my messenger and retrieved Trunks's cell number from my contacts. _Hey I don't know if your mad at me or not but I'm going to sneak out and go to your house so we can talk or do whatever you want_. I placed a happy face emoticon before hitting the send button.

Not bothering to change out of my P.J.s I slid open the window and jumped out of it before stalking across the lawn. Trunks had set up his capsule house only a couple of yards away from our house and as I reached it I quickly found a window.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

My cell phone began to vibrate in my hand and I quickly flipped it open while opening up my new message.

**Trunks Briefs**: _Don't bother, I'm already in bed. Night. _

His message had me left reeling.

This was total and utter **Rejection**.

A fiancé shouldn't do this; damn a boyfriend shouldn't even do this.

What the fuck was going on?

Just what the hell was Trunks thinking?

Why was he even mad at me, what the hell did I do? (Well, besides the affair and being pregnant.)

Placing myself on autopilot I made the long trek back to my room and climbed in through my bedroom window. Having so many unanswered questions and generally feeling miserable I walked across the room towards my closet. Inside I found a lone shoebox and while opening it I reached inside and pulled out a single piece of blue spandex cloth.

Hugging my old security blanket to my form I dropped to the ground and curled myself around it, trying desperately to find comfort in it and lull myself to sleep.

--

**An: Sorry, I kind of lose my muse for this story.. and generally all my Trunks/Usagi stories.. I'm trying to regain it but in the meantime updates for this story might come at a slower pace than normal. **

**The big conflict scene is coming up next chapter. **

**Ah, so Dragon Ball Evolution premiered in Asia early and I was able to watch the bootleg.. got to admit it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I loved the fact that Goku was a dork of his high school and Chichi was the popular rich girl. And, it was more him liking her and chasing her. So adorable! Tee hee. As a stand alone movie it was alright. Can't wait till it's released here so I can watch it on the big screen.**

**Jackie: Thanks! I'll try to. **

**Isis: Thanks again I'll try to. **

**Summerheart8: Aw, thanks sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**Usakobunny: Me too and thanks! **

**B-ko: Thanks! I thought it would be a nice touch. **

**Buggedoutfreaks: You'll see…**

**Lapinkyla: LOL your review made me laugh lol! **

**Trunks-has-my-heart: Well, I hope the ending isn't crappy. Hmm, lol, thanks for reviewing! **

**Mekalia: More romance.. yeah sorry this ended up being more of a drama filled story than romance. Thanks! **

**Mizqt: Vegeta out of the picture? Nope, he'll be making his returning appearance next chapter. You'll just have to keep reading to see what happens. **

**Silver Moon Goddess1: I'm thinking of doing a chapter in Trunks POV and adding that, cause I can't really do the whole scene cause Usagi wasn't there. But, wait till the next chapter; it will clear things up a little. Thanks! **

**Sesshy's Mistress: Thanks so much for your review! Hm, I could answer your question but that would giving away too much. **

**Bo-bo-da-clowz: Nice SN btw and thanks. **

**Cosmic-lover: Well you hit Goten's motivation on the head but we'll see about Vegeta. Thanks for your review! **

**Ladyredvelvet: No, they defiantly don't know just yet that's she preggo. Thanks for your review! **

**Saiyagurl87: You'll just have to wait and see onna. **

**Pie31416: Thanks, glad that you're starting to like it! **

**Thanks for all the love guys and as always I hope that you continue to support me in the future! **

**ills**


	22. Wedding Day Blues

_Disclaimer: Urg, you and I both wish. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. _

_Airen_: **Mandarin**: Ai means love and ren means person, the literal translation is loved person is often used for a spouse. Though in different dialects the word changes and is used for a mistress or lover.

**Twenty-Two**

_A lack of affection, that's what he'd coldly refereed to it as…_

…_while I called it a deep emptiness growing in the pit of my heart._

_This lack of affection and adoration had left me vulnerable and open to his poison, is the exact way he explained it…._

…_and while I wanted to disagree I knew in my heart he was right._

_His words were the truth that I could no longer deny._

It was strange not seeing Trunks everyday like I usually did, now I feel as though all these years I had taken his presence for granted. Somehow Trunks had managed to not only get his Mother's but also the School's approval on a short leap of absence.

This was weird all in itself. While Bulma wasn't as strict as my Mother about school work she was pretty up there with wanting her genius well educated. Considering that there was no monster threatening the Earth one had to wonder just why exactly had Trunks been allowed this absence.

I wanted nothing more than to ask him that very thing in person but since I could never seem to catch him anywhere I had to rely on electronics to get a hold of him.

E-mails.

Text messages.

Cell phones- which he never picked up.

Answering machines.

These were all the devices I had tried to use to get a hold of my fiancé, sad thought don't cha think?

Not to be a drama queen I have to mention that not all of my messages had been ignored or rejected on 99.9 percent of them had been. He had replied to one text message, a month ago, and one alone for which he simply stated that he was too busy with planning our wedding to go to school much less see or talk to me.

Wait, let me use his exact words, he was "making plans for our future."

Key word being, **our**.

Yet, he was going all this **alone**.

Was it just me or didn't the bride usually do most if not all the wedding plans and or at least together with the groom?

Maybe I was being sexist but this situation did seem a little bizarre not to mention it made me feel so lonely.

Now here I was a blushing bride in a pristine white dress. This was a bride, who wasn't blushing out of joy as most people thought but rather because I was holding in my rage. Also, this dress was a complete and utter lie; I had the baby in my womb to prove it.

I just really don't know what Trunks was thinking when he had chosen it- oh yes, ladies Trunks had even picked out my dress without consulting me- was horrendous. Really, I'm not that picky of a person but this dress made me want to throw up in my shoe.

Stardust + Sequins + Feather fring = Vomit city population One.

I don't know about you but when I pictured my wedding day growing up (well, for starters I didn't expect to be marrying Trunks but that's beside the point) I imagined it being magical.

I expected to be feeling like the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world now I just felt pregnant, miserable and ugly.

Thanks Trunks, you sure did an awesome job planning our wedding.

I'm planning on giving Marron his card whenever she decides to get married.

It was true that lately I'd been having a hard time getting a hold of my soon-to-be husband, electronic devices had pretty much been useless and Trunks only stayed at his house while I was at school, making sure to leave before I got home. I tried once waiting for him at his place but before long Goten and Mother had dragged me home by the collar as I kicked and screamed in protest.

After watching all these things crash and fail I tried one last resource, one that I even hesitated using.

His mother, Bulma.

One teary eyed call to her and within the hour she had planned and forced Trunks into agreeing to attend a special, romantic date just for the two of us.

First Breakfast at newly opened eatery in West City.

Second a romantic boat ride in Juuban Park.

Third an Amusement Park, full of fun and laughs.

And last a romantic dinner.

This was suppose to be the perfect day where Trunks and I reconnected, staring deeply into each other's eyes as we fell deeper and deeper in love with each other. Pshh, yeah right.

The first thing that had gone wrong that day was the fact that during breakfast a particular bad case of morning sickness had kept me in the bathroom for over twenty minutes. When I had returned to my seat a sweaty mess Trunks had looked up from his breakfast for the briefest of moments before stating coldly that kissing was out of the question that day, no matter how many times I brushed my teeth.

What the _**fuck**_?!?

During our boat ride Trunks kept to himself as he rowed us around the lake as he blanetly admired the scenery. Keeping his eyes on all nature had provided him and keeping his eyes off my form.

Sigh.

The Amusement park, forget it. Trunks not only had insisted on going on all the big roller coasters, where the average wait time was over a hour, but also wouldn't let me get on because of my delicate condition. Instead of walking around the park with me to find suitable things we could both do he abounded me in the kiddy area. Sadly I ate my lunch there alone with a bunch of rowdy first graders.

I'm making a voodoo doll out of you, my friend.

See, if I had been allowed to at least stand in line with Trunks I would have noticed him feverishly typing away at his cell phone making plans that he should not have been making. At our _romantic dinner _I had met with the fruits of his labor, apparently during that time in line Trunks had invited Krillen, 18 and Marron to dinner with us. Gee, I was so happy to hear embellished war stories that even made his wife roll her eyes while Marron shameless flirted with Trunks all night long. Now, here was the most irritating part of the night instead of shunning her like a good fiancé, or boyfriend, or decent human being would he kept on encouraging her by flirting back.

That pig!

That night I slept with my security blanket.

In reality, I'd been sleeping with my security blanket on a nightly basis ever since that night Trunks had first rejected me, which was something I hadn't used since Vegeta had first slept with me.

I found myself clinging to it more feverishly than I had in the past.

Now, that you know all of this, you'll understand that it wasn't entirely _my fault_, Trunks shared some of the blame for leaving me vulnerable, weak and lonely.

It was as I was readjusting my veil that his strong, callous hands fell over mine, "Such a waste to be covering that face of yours." His rough voice vibrated through my body as he wrapped an arm around my still flat belly, pulling me towards his hardened body.

"Vegeta," I breathed out his name like a silent prayer as I closed my eyes I leaned back into his embrace. For a moment I forgot all the pain he caused me and my own current situation. I just allowed him to pull my veil off as his nipped at my neck, his hand expertly finding their way under the many layers of my hideous dress.

"Don't… it will leave a mark." I stated trying to swat his mouth away and it was in that moment when his fingers slipped past my panties that the reality of the situation hit me to its full extent. Gasping I ripped myself away from him, whirling around and pressing my body into the vanity dresser behind me. "What do you think your doing Vegeta?"

A smirk played across his sensual lips as he reached forward and cupped my cheek in his hand. "Show you some affection, isn't that what you always craved from me?"

"Don't make fun of me," I stated while turning my head away from his grasp. "First off I'm marrying your son today, if you haven't forgotten. And, if you need more reminding of current events do remember that your _wife _is pregnant with your child. Maybe, you should be showing her your affection side, not me."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow while trying to coax me to look at him by placing his hand underneath my chin, "Wife? Where did you get that nonsense from?"

I narrowed my eyes upon his, "Your son, who else?"

"I'll have to punish him later for spreading lies."

My eyes widen a tiny bit in surprise, "You mean you're not married?"

"Do you think that I would go through with an idiotic human binding ceremony? Huh, do you brat?" Vegeta questioned while brining his face closer to mine, ending his question by placing a light kiss on my lips. "Do you think I would do that for any other woman other than yourself?"

"Me? What's so special about me?" I questioned as I began to return his small kisses.

"You're my Airen," He said while pulling the straps to my dress down.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"Its meaning is the same with what you're craving right now." In one fluent moment he ripped my dress completely off of me and I was in too much of a haze to even fight him.

Love.

That was the meaning of the word, the thing that I desired above all else in this world.

I wanted someone to love me and this very thing had left me defenseless to his gentle attack.

It was true that in his own way Vegeta had told me that he loved me but I had turned my back on that when I had chosen Trunks over him.

And, it was in that moment that a very important memory came flooding back to my consciousness right as Vegeta was lowering his pants. "Vegeta, we can't. No matter if you care about me more than Bulma it doesn't change the fact that you got her pregnant while-" Before I could finish the sentence and state that he had gotten us both pregnant at the same time I closed my mouth, not wanting to reveal that to him.

He laughed before continuing to lower his pants, "I got that woman pregnant months before I began my affair with you. Can I be held at fault that that foolish woman couldn't tell that she was with child and not just gaining weight?" He pulled my lower half closer to his own, "Now, tell me your not as foolish as that woman and know that my child in growing inside your belly."

I gasped not only in shock but because in that moment his body penetrated my own.

Vegeta was surprisingly gentle.

I know, I was a selfish evil person for doing this but in that moment I couldn't resist Vegeta, he was just everything that I thought I desired and needed. Let's face it; I was a child, a pregnant sixteen year old looking for love in all the wrong places. Mistaking lust for love several times over not to mention never caring in those lusty moments who'd exactly I would be hurting.

I think in my heart of hearts though that if things hadn't had gone the way they had with Trunks for the past month and if Vegeta had come to me with the same usual attitude that he usually regarded me with, I could have and would have resisted him. That I wouldn't have let him make lo- wait, no poor choice of words, I wouldn't have let him fuck me, in my wedding dress at my own wedding to his son.

It wasn't until he finished with me that I'd discover his true motivations and nature.

As he delivered his final blow he hunched over bringing his face towards my own, for what I thought to be a kiss but instead he began to laugh. A small chuckle that soon transformed into a deep and dark, sinister laugh, "You're so simple you know that."

"What?" I asked not knowing where this was coming from.

"You're just like your Father, naïve and often leaving yourself open to attack. Though, this by far has been the easiest and pleasurable battle I've ever won, I want you to know that brat." His smirk widened as I tried to pull away from him, at least get him out of my body. "Did you think it was true, that I would ever experience that lowly, pitiful human emotion with you?"

Vegeta began laughing again as I turned away from him, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. "Stop," I begged him, my voice barley audible. "I know your just using me to get back at my Father, I get it."

Unexpectedly Vegeta's laugh deepened, "You're a fool just like your Father. Did you think that was my motivation this whole time?" His smirk almost transformed into a sinister smile as my eyes widen. "Foolish woman, no that wasn't why I continuously fucked you and made you believe that I cared for you above my own mate. No, see my own brat has been coveting you and wanting to make you his mate since he was in what those humans refer to diapers. But, you didn't think I'd just allow your union to come to pass did you?"

My eyes hardened as I turned to look at him, "Don't tell me, because I'm Kakarott's daughter?"

That irritating laugh of his didn't pause, not even for a second. "These humans have got to create a new word to describe your stupidity. I wouldn't have cared if you and my brat mated under normal circumstances, you two would have provided me a strong succession line. That is if you weren't tainted. Listen up brat because I will only say this once and considering that I'm talking to you I will try and use simple words. Unlike you, I'm no fool, I've known since you were barley out of diapers that you desired me over any other Sayjin much less Earthling male. If I had simply rejected you do you think maybe ten, maybe fifteen years- no wait, considering your whorish tendency maybe only a year or a day would have gone by before you search for comfort in my son's arms? Do you honestly think I would allow my brat, my flesh and blood to have a tainted woman as a mate?"

He gripped me by my hair, pulling it back painfully as he continued. "I'd rather him have been with that noseless family's brat, who practically worships the very ground that he walks on. My brat deservers better than a woman who doesn't want him above everything else and with this I've shown him your true, whorish colors." Forcibly he brought my face closer to his, "And don't think that he doesn't know what we just did right now. Just in case you got the idea in your silly little head that lying to him would be a good idea. The boy has actually known about this for the past month."

I gritted my teeth, "How would he known this was going to happen?"

"Again, your idiocy doesn't cease to amaze me. The boy knew because we both planned this me and him. I told him simply that if he stopped communicating with you and showing you affection that you would run back to me, which he thought your silly love would win above all else. Well, now we all know the truth and you will end this foolishness with the brat, today." While scowling down at me he finally pushed himself out of me while walking away towards the tent's door. "There will be no ceremony today is that understood? And if you cloud the boy's thoughts with your words I will inform your guests of the child in resides in your belly." He threatened me as he readjusted his clothes and walked away.

There just weren't words in the dictionary to describe how I felt at that moment.

Without hesitation I walked over to where my normal clothes were got dressed in them before grabbing my purse and sneaking out through the tent's back entrance. Everyone had been so preoccupied with setting up for the wedding that they never noticed me slip by them.

And Trunks… I didn't know where he was nor for that matter wanted to see him at that moment.

I could no longer show my face to him, what could I say? His Father was right, he did deserve better than me and I knew in my heart that Trunks would have just made it somehow ok. He would have forgiven me and continued the ceremony.

I couldn't have allowed that to happen.

I just wanted and needed to escape.

Lowering my ki I flew home and once I reached it I landed on my front lawn, breaking into my room through my window. Quickly searching through my things I pulled out my cell phone from my nightstand, a business card and my security blanket. Without a moments hesitation I threw the piece of spandex into my trashcan before pulling out a matchbook and lighting the damn thing on fire.

Opening my cell phone I dialed the number on the card, "Hello, it's Usagi Son. Hey, listen I know it's kind of sudden but I need a favor."

_I was broken doll that no one could repair_.

**--**

**An: What, you don't think Trunks is just going to fade into the background do you? Lol. Before you guys get angry I promise it will be getting HAPPY from this point on. **

**Two more chapters left. **

**And, this will be the final appearance of Vegeta. Bye, bye my love! Even though I made you into the biggest dick in the world. Wow, when I first thought of this story he wasn't going to be this evil instead him and Trunks were going to be actually fighting for Usagi's affection but I decided to twist it in favor of more romantic moments with Trunks. **

**Considering that its now an hour past my bedtime and I have to wake up at six am for work tomorrow I have to keep this short… Cosmic-lover, ladyredvelvet, Silver moon goddess1, b-ko, iris, Lapinkyla, Usakobunny, Summerheart8, Mekalia, Buggedoutfreaks, Essence-cham, Saiyagurl87 thank you sooo much for your reviews, they fueled my muse so thank you! **

**Again before anyone asks, yes this will have a happy ending. **

**ills**


	23. A Miko's dilemma

_Disclaimer: No! I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, quit asking! _

_Miko_: Shrine Maiden.

**Twenty-Three **

If life were really a fairy tale then things would have gone so much differently. I would have never fallen for the evil Prince's plan and would have kept my chastely to give to my one true love.

But, this story or rather my real life was no fairy tale and not a day goes by that I don't wonder what would have become of my life if I hadn't fallen under that evil Prince's snare, even now, ten years later.

I can't say that our union didn't come without its own strange reward, and that being my precious little boy who has a face akin to that of my Mothers' while sporting the hair do my brother and Father trademarked. While he sometimes did exhibit the clueless nature my Brother and Father shared he mostly had a personality much like my Mother.

Naming him had been easy, and while I wanted to keep the tradition of naming the men in our family after our grandfather, I also wanted to name him after a being who'd had rescued my family and this planet countless times.

So I compromised.

'Go' after my Grandfather and Father and 'Shen' after Shenron.

Goshen.

I don't think I can quite express into words how much I love being a mother. From the first moment I saw my little boy's face it was love at first sight. Goshen is my entire world, I only live and breath just for him.

He's not only my baby but my best friend as well.

I'm just grateful I was able to keep him, ten years ago that was my biggest fear that someone would take him away from me or worst that I wouldn't be able to provide for him.

My presumably _perfect_ wedding day where I had been planning on pouring my heart to my fiancé, Trunks Briefs never came to pass. And, while it had been mostly my fault my fiancé shared some of the blame with me for what had happened that day. But, I can't undo what has already been done and while I wish that I could take back my past actions I can't.

That's why I ran away.

Breaking the promise I had made to my twin brother only a month prior.

I'm sorry Goten.

Sneaking out while our families had been preoccupied with preparations for our big day I had flown home. Taking a hold of my cell phone I was able to get a hold of Eudial from Witches Five: Bureau of Bad Behavior Studios. While keeping out key details I cashed in the favor she owed me from helping her out with her model jam a couple months prior.

The genius inventor that she was she'd been able to construct for me and my future child a ki suppressor bracelet and necklace, masked as simple jewelry. They worked by creating an invisible barrier around the wear's body, completely masking their ki from detection.

For four months I had laid low, crashing at Bureau of Bad Behavior Studios, watching each day as my stomach extended as the child in me began to grow and develop. It was in those four months that Eudial had created a new identity, hacking into various databases and falsifying documents.

I've been going under the name Serena Tsukino and my Mother and Father's names are Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino.

Sorry Mom and Dad.

I have one younger brother named Shingo Tsukino.

Sorry Gohan and Goten.

This is the lie that I've been living for the past ten years.

Safety issues had prevented me from making permit residence at the Witche's Five studios so Eudial and the girls had pulled a few strings with a model in their agency. They had gotten me a live-in part time job as a Miko at the Hikawa Shrine in Tokyo.

I'll always be eternally grateful to the girls at Witche's Five, they had helped me in my time of need without asking me any unnecessary questions and through the years we've always kept in touch with them.

While it had saddened me greatly to not be able to see my family, I found that I could no longer face them.

Ever.

Be that as it may I was able to catch a couple of glimpses of them in the media through the years. There they were every time a fierce creature had come to destroy the Earth and enslave our race my family along with Trunks and Vegeta had stood in their way. Despite the fact that they never got any credit for their heroic efforts I would often catch a glimpse of them in a photo in one newspaper or another.

There were two newspaper articles though that I'm most proud of and have saved, always keeping it on my person at all times. The first had been a full page spread from when my Father had won the World's Martial Arts Tournament. There had been a chronological article about my Dad's full participation in the tournament since he was a small boy. But, my favorite part of the spread was the photo they had gotten of my Daddy when he had won. He stood with a goofy smile plastered on his face while everyone including my family, Oolong, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillen, 18, Marron and the Briefs including Bulma, her daughter, Trunks and Vegeta.

They all looked so happy, as if they didn't even feel my absence.

Life had just gone on for Mom, Dad, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta.

Vegeta…

One would think that I would have grown to hate him for what he's done to me but after having a child I now understood the drive to want to protect said child from all the dangers of the world.

The other article that I hold dear to my heart is one from Trunks's inaugural ceremony as he was named President of Capsule Corps. Excusing the fact that he was wearing a hideous mustard colored business suit, Trunks looked pretty damn hot. Though, I couldn't help but notice that a long scar now visible on my old lover's once flawless face.

I often found myself wondering where he'd received said scar but didn't have the sources to find that information out.

Actually, there wasn't a day that past that I didn't find myself thinking of Trunks. When I had first ran away each day I couldn't help but think about Vegeta as well, but over the years that habit had faded while Trunks still stayed strong in my mind.

One thing that I had been sort of delighted about was that Trunks was always a reappearing story in the gossip tabloids.

One: because he was gorgeous.

Two: because he was rich.

Three: because every other week he was dating a new pretty model/actress.

Trunks had really wasted no time jumping back into the dating scene.

_Bastard_.

Alright, I'm a little bitter.

Me? Hmm, well I'm now currently dating pop icon Seiya Kou.

Ha! Yeah, right. Like I had the time to date someone with my little one running around, besides according the gossip columns, Seiya is a transsexual (that is, if you believe that sort of thing).

No, what had really happened is after I had Goshen, I was founded by a model scout and jetsetted to Paris, becoming an Icon over night.

Pshh, gotta again.

Yeah, I wish.

No, really I worked in the shrine part-time earning my keep there while at night I had held various low paying jobs through the years. My income was that to be expected from a high school drop out. Things had been really tight when Goshen was first born because of the limited time I could work and the cost it took paying a babysitter. But, ever since he entered school things had been a little better since I could work all day and not have to worry about the cost of someone looking after him.

I was always exhausted and barley had anytime for me, but my child was happy and healthy and that's all that really mattered.

"Mom?" Goshen snapped his little digits in front of my face, getting my attention. "Wha-?" I asked almost in a daze as I shifted my eyes down towards him.

"Sheesh, you're always daydreaming!" He scolded me while reaching up to thump me on the back of the head. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings mother, you might get us lost one day like that." He continued to scold me while shifting the grocery bags in his arms.

Sweat dripped down my brow, "Ah, don't be silly. I think you'd be aware if we took a wrong turn on the way home sweetie," I tried to rationalize while he rolled his eyes at me.

"That's not the point," He stated while squeezing his lips together.

"I know, I know. I should focus on the real world instead of getting lost in my own thoughts." I stated and watched as his eyes softened.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"You," I half-lied. Turning towards him I couldn't help but smirk, "And quite the little man that you've become, turning ten, that's big."

A blush crept up on his cheeks, "Quit it." He complained, "I thought we had an agreement, just one happy birthday today. We then cut the cake and that's the last I hear about this day."

I couldn't help but giggle, "Alright." I agreed.

We continued down the street in silence but when we were just a couple of streets away from the shrine I felt Goshen stop in his tracks. Concerned I stopped in mid-step, turning my head towards him I could see him staring at something. Following his vision line I could see a man in a trench coat, standing a couple of feet away from us.

His eyes glowed red for almost a spilt second causing me to visibility stiffen.

"Come on Goshen," Shifting the grocery bags in my arms I was able to take his upper arm in my hand, trying to lead the boy away.

"Sayjin!" The stranger yelled ripping off his trench coat off his muscular, green skinned body to us.

Green?

Uh ho.

"Goshen, listen to me I want you to run as fast as you can home. Don't look back, is that understood?" I whispered towards the young boy while glaring at the alien.

"But Mom-" He tried to protest while dropping his grocery bags to the ground.

"But nothing, do as I say," Releasing him I pushed him away from me. "Go now!"

Goshen continued to hesitate, it had taken a glare from me for him to begin to try and run away but before he could make it down the street another man in a trench coat jumped out behind him, taking a hold of him. "Ah!" He screamed while struggling in the alien's arms.

"Goshen!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, dropping my bags to the floor I tried to run towards him but before I could take a single step towards him the alien in front of me grabbed me from behind, pulling me into a full nelson. "Sayjin scum!" He yelled in my ear.

How the hell did this happen so fast?

Struggling against him I found that I couldn't escape from his iron grasp.

So this is how it ends?

Eliminated by Sayjin hating alien.

So be it, I'll accept my fate but I couldn't accept that for my son.

"Release the boy and I'll do whatever you want," I tried to bargain.

The alien laughed coldly, "What I want is for you to die." He threw me on the floor and before I could even blink he had charged up a ki ball and sent it hurling towards me.

"MOM!!!" Goshen screamed.

Time seemed to be in slow motion.

I could plainly see the ki ball heading towards me but I couldn't move to get out of the way much less charge up a ki attack to block his. Closing my eyes tightly I braced myself and awaited my impending doom.

But… it never came.

Instead I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me and lift me out of danger. Opening my eyes hesitantly I saw something that shocked me to the core of my being.

Lavender?

It couldn't be.

"Trunks?"

--

**An: Ah, Trunks to the rescue. I'm getting kind of sad; the next chapter is the last one. Awwww. **

**I'm in kind of a rush so I just wanted to say THANK YOU so much for your guy's reviews. They mean a lot! Please continue to show me love! **

**Ills **


	24. The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I thought by twenty-four chapters in you'd get the picture, sigh, I really don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Aw, this will be the last time I will say that in this story. _

**Announcement**: Ok, I'm already getting people reviewing and PM'ing me asking for a sequel, the answer if flat out no. I wouldn't know where to go with another full story, I mean I would have to basically break them up again just to go anywhere with the story. Which gets boring and tedious. **But**, what I will do is write a one chapter after story and some _snippets_ or _drabbles_, but and this is a big _but _I won't do it unless you guys want me to. AKA, leave a review asking for it, if I get a lot I will. I normally don't demand stuff like this but I have plenty of other fics to work on so I don't want to continue this if no one really cares for it, ya know?

**Twenty-Four**

Look up in the sky…

It's a bird!

No, it's a plane!

No, it's Super- wait, hold the press!

It's just plain ole Trunks Briefs: Corporate Billionaire, my ex and playboy extraordinaire. As always it never seemed to fail but only a record five minutes past before the water works began. That boy sure did know how to tug on a girl's heart strings… well, might as well show you.

Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around me before picking me up bridal style I felt myself being lifted away from danger. Hesitantly I opened my shut eyes and saw something that shocked me to the core of my being. Lavender locks blew in the wind, the mere sight of them alone were enough to send chills up my spine.

"Trunks?" I breathed out his name as if it were a silent prayer; getting his attention and making him turn his beautiful face towards me. A face that I hadn't seen in person in over ten years and the long scar that ran alongside his jaw did nothing to hinder his beauty. Sneaking a peak at the rest of him I noticed that he was wearing a blue bandanna, a brown jacket with a black shirt underneath, brown gloves and white kaki shorts.

Damn he looked good.

"Yo," Trunks greeted as he let my legs drop before pulling me into his side.

Yo? That's all you really have to say after ten years? Just _yo_, like I was one of your- damn he smells good. Did his hair get a little darker?

"Yo, Earth to Usa," Trunks said teasingly while snickering drawing me out of my haze. "You can stare all you want _after_ I do away with the hostile aliens." It was then that the gravity of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks.

Goshen!

That creep of an alien was holding my son captive, having his arms wrapped around my son's torso, squeezing him painfully. Gasping I could feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes and although I knew I had no right to ask after I had betrayed him, Trunks was my only option. "Trunks, please save my son." I begged while returning my graze to him and to my surprise Trunks already had formed a ki ball, holding it a mere inches above the palm of his hand.

"Let go of the kid or prepare yourselves to be in a world of pain." Trunks threatened while the second alien loomed dangerously over my son holding a blade causing my heart to beat painfully in my chest.

"Sayjin scum," The creature growled out the word while Trunks simply rolled his eyes. "Guess they want to play the hard way," Before I could even blink Trunks had launched the ki ball at the aliens. While it soared towards them it changed its own form, becoming like a beam, gaining tremendous velocity before crashing into and piercing through the alien's skull.

Goshen's eyes widened in horror as the creature slumped over onto his back, lifeless. "Run!" I yelled while he stared back at me completely frozen in fear.

Oh my god, my poor boy.

Without even thinking about it I struggled to get out of Trunks's grip wanting nothing more than to protect him from the other alien that was still standing beside him. Wordlessly Trunks forcibly pushed me away from him, sending me crashing onto the cold unyielding ground. Before I had a chance to say anything Trunks leaped into the air, flying towards the creature while it did the same. The two of them disappeared in a fury of punches, kicks and various attacks while they were all but forgotten in my mind as I locked my eyes onto those of my son's.

"Gosh-" I began to whisper before picking myself off the ground and bolting towards him, pushing the creature off of his back before enveloping him in my arms.

"Mom, what's going on? I don't understand," Goshen's voice held a tremor that I've never heard before as he buried his face into my chest, his body shaking. Running my fingers through his ebony locks I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I'd never told Goshen about Sayjins or my past, leaving in the dark about many things. But, never did I ever expect danger to come looking for us.

We weren't a threat, so why?

Why now?

My thoughts were interrupted when the creature let out a shriek as Trunks delivered his final blow, falling to the ground with Trunks landing next to it.

While smiling he turned to us, "Your safe, I'm glad." He said as a stream of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth, "Usa." He groaned out my name as he fell to his knees.

"Trunks!" I yelled, my eyes widening as I watched my old lover and best friend crumble to the ground before me and for I moment I hesitated not wanting to leave my son's side. Deep in my heart I knew that Goshen needed me just as badly as Trunks did and I couldn't simply abandon him in favor for Trunks. Who could possibly make this kind of decision without feeling as if you've wronged someone? But, lucky for me I didn't have to make that decision because as he watched me hesitate Goshen pulled himself from my embrace. "I don't know what's going on but I think he needs you." He stated while pushing me towards Trunks.

Rushing towards him I dropped to my knees in front of him, taking a hold of his bandanna and whipping the bloody trail off his chin. "Are you ok?" I asked thinking it was a small cut. For a second I started snickering, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh the mighty Trunks brought down by a broken tooth."

Despite himself Trunks smiled before coughing up more blood, "I think it would take a lot more than that." He said before falling forward into my body, wrapping my arms around him I could help but notice that there was something wet at his side. Lifting my hand away my eyes widened when I saw the palm of my hand covered in blood.

"Trunks?" I questioned, my voice sounding strange to even my own ears as I pushed him away so I was able to look at him in the eyes. "Trunks?" I questioned once again, tears welling up my eyes.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm happy," He stated while flashing me a blood-filled smile. "I would happily choose to die to protect you anytime."

Up to that moment I could have helped wondering where Trunks could have possibly gotten his injury from. In reality he'd simply played with those aliens, not even bothering to transform into a Super Sayjin, so then how? But, it was after that he'd spoken those words that it hit me like a ton of bricks. When he'd first rescued me from that ki blast, my eyes were closed, could it have possibly hit him without me realizing it?

Laying him down onto his back my eyes couldn't help but dart to his side where his brown jacket was now stained with his own blood. "Idoit," I couldn't help but to scold him as tears streamed down my face. "You're not going to die! I'll go get help," I paused, his eyes never swaying from my own as a small smile played on his lips. "We'll take you to the hospital, it's not too late."

"It is too late," The smile on his lips grew as he struggled to lift his arm up; using the last bits of his strength he brought it to my face, brushing away my tears.

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that idiot!"

"I'm just telling you the truth, would you rather that I lie?" A pained expression crossed his features. "Fine, I'm going to be alright Usa."

"That's not funny, I hate you so much Trunks!" I screamed, my tiny fists gripping onto the fabric of his jacket.

For a moment his expression grew serious, "Is how you really feel?" Closing my eyes tightly I shook my head while taking his gloved hands into my own. "Then for once tell me how you really feel about me."

"I love you," Those three simple words that I had always avoided telling Trunks in the past rolled off my tongue, the emotion stronger now than it had ever been in the past. Quite suddenly a idea came to me, "I can wish you back with the dragon balls."

Still smiling he slowly shook his head, "You can't, I've been wished back before." He stated slowly. "Usagi, if we had a time machine and could change the course of events on our wedding day, would you still have married me?"

"Yes," I replied honestly.

"Would you have promised to love, comfort, honor and keep me for better or worst, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others be faithful only to me so long as we both shall live?" Trunks asked and nodded my head answering "Yes."

"I vow the same thing to you Usagi Son," He smiled. "I wish things could have been different, I wanted to be there for Goshen growing up."

Goshen?

Wait, how did Trunks know my son's name?

Before I could ask Trunks began coughing, "U-Usagi," He stuttered, his voice barley above a whisper. "Kiss me, please." He begged, "Do me the favor of that before I take my journey to Other World." Without protest I leaned down, pressing my lips to his.

You know that saying when you kiss the one you love your supposed to hear bells ringing, birds singing, you know all that good stuff, well instead of hearing those pleasant things I instead heard strange **gurgling **sounds.

Ripping my lips from Trunks's I looked behind me to see the now headless alien creature standing up. Eyes widening in horror I could only watch as it wobbled back to life, as if immortal. Gritting my teeth together and preparing myself for battle I stared at as it as turned its torso towards us.

Before I could even lunge at it Trunks gripped me painfully by the upper arm, holding me in place.

_Gurgle, _it sounded again as its hands made its way to the hole in his neck, pulling at it, stretching it to make it larger. "And, I now," It began to state in a strangely familiar way as something began to be forcibly pushed through the hole. "Pronounce you man and wife." The creature stated as it ripped it own skin, revealing a familiar face.

More so, my own twin's happy, shinny face.

"Goten?" I questioned, only receiving his ear to ear grin in response.

The creature stated before finishing push whatever it was through the hole, revealing Goten's shinning and happy face.

Quite suddenly Goshen ran in front of Goten blowing on a bright colored tinfoil party horn, "Congratulations!" He yelled over and over again in-between blowing on the horn.

If that wasn't enough to shock me into heart failure when I turned my head towards the second _dead alien _I instead saw my Father, sitting crossed legged chewing on a chicken wing. "This was fun," He stated in-between bites. "Hi Usagi! We've missed you!"

What the **fuck** is going on here?

Without warning Trunks unexpectedly stood up, lifting me up bridal style as he did so. "Oh look honey, I've recovered just in time for our honeymoon." He grinned slyly at me while I felt like I was going to fait at any given moment.

"Hey Mom, do you think I could become an actor when I grow up?" Goshen asked as he ran up to me.

"Goten… Goshen… Dad… Trunks?" I questioned looking at each of them as I said their names, "You were all in on this?!?" I screamed while pushing myself away from Trunks's embrace. "Not only did you trick me but you involved my son in on this! Are you sick? That was not funny in the least!"

"Neither is disappearing without a trace for ten years without word." While gasping I turned my head sharply to see my Mother now approaching our little group my brother Gohan trailing behind her with Videl and a small girl. "We're sorry, we all knew that tricking you was wrong but we didn't know any other way of approaching you once we had found you." My Mother admitted before I even knew it was in her arms, having leapt towards her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Mama," I cried out while burying my head into her chest.

I missed my Mommy.

In reality I had missed all my family as well as Trunks greatly over the years and as I pulled away from my mom and cast my graze around at all of them I could see that time had indeed changed all of them, all except my Father. "You don't have to runaway and hide from us anymore Usagi, come home. We all know, and have known even since the day of your wedding what took place and we happily accept you and Goshen regardless."

My jaw nearly fell. What? They. Knew. Everything???

My eyes darted accusingly towards Trunks while I mouthed the word _Bastard_ in his general direction.

"Yes, Trunks told us the full story in great detail. How you two fell in love and one night things just got out of hand. When you two found out you were pregnant you two decided get married and to try and fool us into thinking you got pregnant on your honeymoon. But, at the last minute Trunks got scared causing an argument to break out between you two, only moments before your wedding started." My Mom retold Trunks's web of lies flawlessly. "Usage, I know that you were young but you should have known you didn't have to run away, you could have stayed with us. No matter how big of an asshole Trunks was being," She stated while glaring at Trunks who took a step back. That was new, my Mother rarely cursed.

I was utterly grateful to Trunks for not telling my family the real truth but at the same time his lie had placed all the blame on him instead of me.

That's so like him.

But, I couldn't help but feel extremely guilty.

For years they had believed that he was demon in disguise while I was the poor helpless angel, if they only knew the truth.

"It only had taken for you to runaway for Trunks to realize his mistake and what he was missing out on," Gohan informed me as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Even though our relationship was never the same Trunks did end up winning back some of our approval over the past couple of years."

Guilty I eyed the long scar that ran alongside Trunks's jaw line and for a second I thought I would start crying again. One of my family members had done that to Trunks, though which one I didn't know and didn't even want to guess.

All these years he'd suffered for my sake.

**Doki, doki**.

My heart was pounding painfully in my chest, yearning for my old lover. I wanted to desperately pull him into my arms and apologize to him not only for all the years he'd suffered on my behalf but for what I'd done to him.

"I found you three months ago, that's when I befriended my son." Trunks placed his arm around Goshen who smiled warmly up at him. "I convinced Goshen to not only help us win you back but," He paused reaching inside his jacket pocket fishing out a small velvet box. "Also, so I could properly marry you."

"Oh! And look Usa, while you were gone I got this certificate that says I can marry people." Goten pulled a official state document from out of his pocket while continuing to grin all the while.

"Now, all that's left is the ring," Trunks opened up the box reveling the biggest diamond ring I'd ever set my sights on. "So, how about it?"

How could any girl resist?

"Only if you'll have me," I replied with tears streaming down my face while Trunks walked up to me, slipping the ring onto my finger before pulling me into his arms and kissing me.

_Pure bliss_.

The Briefs and The Sons, what a tangled web and history we have together and now both families united by our marriage. After putting Goshen to bed that night and finally getting some quite, alone time away from both of our families that night I had tried to have a serious conversation with Trunks about everything that had happened over ten years ago. But, he simply threw me onto the bed and told me that he'd forgotten about the past years ago and now simply wanted to celebrate our future.

Which we did about twenty times that night alone.

The next day we decided to plan an actual wedding ceremony, which was absolutely breathtaking. There I was able to be reunited and greet many of the people that had entered or reentered my family's lives as well as my own. I found out that my brother and twin, Goten had finally settled down and gotten married as well. His wife's name was Hotaru Tomoe; I remembered having gym class with her in high school. Well, apparently the two of them had reunited during College and hit it off. And, my best friend Makoto had even come to our wedding with her husband Motoki.

Bulma, of course had been present brining her daughter, Bra along with her and surprisingly Vegeta. Although we didn't conversant or even attempt to make eye contact with each other at the end of the wedding ceremony he did come up to me and gruffly state that he approved of our union but if I "_fucked it up he would have my head_".

Scary.

In reality I'd come to forget my obsession with him long ago and the wounds that he'd caused on my heart were now healed thanks to my husband. And, I could say truthfully I was ready to start my life with my real Prince by my side surrounded by the warmth and love of my family.

After were married it only had taken Trunks about a month to get me pregnant with our own cotton candy haired sugary child we named Rini. Oh my, was she ever a terror when she was a toddler, while she displayed her Father's fighting skills her personality was much like my own.

Meanwhile when Goshen was thirteen we were able to sit down with him as a family and explain to him with censored details what had actually taken place, and gently inform him that Trunks wasn't his real Father. With an unwavering smile permanently etched onto his face he'd simply shook his head and stated that it didn't matter that Trunks would always be his Father no matter what.

And well, what happened after that is another story entirely… and while I won't tell you that this is…

**The End **

Because its not…

It's only…

**The Beginning.**

--

**An: Ills falls over, oh my god it's finally over! I really just want to from the bottom of my heart thank all of those who have read this story up to this point and left me love and support throughout the entire process. **

**I also wanted to thank all the communities that have added this story to their collections. **

**I've always appreciated you guys and I hope that you continue to support me in the future with all my other fictions. More Trunks/Usagi fiction on the way that's a grantee! **

**Love, ills! **


End file.
